Medicina Experimental (Editado)
by Izuspp
Summary: Cansado de su vida en la ciudad, Pete decide adquirir una granja en Mineral Town. Al llegar se da cuenta que no todo es color de rosa como él creía, pero el conocer a cierto médico puede hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿O le hará la vida más complicada? Edición del fic original escrito en 2011
1. Un cambio

**Este fic fue escrito originalmente en el 2011. Nunca pensé que lo iba a terminar, pero hace poco lo releí y al darme cuenta de lo mal escrito que estaba al principio, pero que la historia era bastante entretenida, decidí tanto editarlo como darle un final. El fic me gustaba mucho y por eso decidí que no podía quedar incompleto.**

 **Sin embargo, no borré el original puesto que es la prueba de lo mucho que he mejorado escribiendo, además, no quisiera perder los hermosos reviews que recibí en ese entonces.**

 **El fic está basado más que todo en Harvest Moon Back to Nature y More/Friends of Mineral Town, pero también incluye mención de HM Ds y Ds cute.**

 **Por favor, tomen en cuenta que el fic está basado en el canon de los juegos, así que al principio va lento, pero les prometo que si le dan una oportunidad, les gustará.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Un cambio**

La vida en la gran ciudad no era del todo placentera para Pete1. Y de hecho tampoco le iba demasiado bien: se estresaba fácilmente, no tenía mucho tiempo para divertirse, y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Entonces una mañana, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, la solución cayó en sus manos. Un clasificado del periódico llamó su atención, en este se anunciaba la venta de una granja, con un terreno bastante amplio y a un precio excelente. No lo pensó dos veces, ese día llamó al número telefónico que aparecía en el anuncio y realizó los trámites necesarios para adquirir la granja. Por suerte tenía en el banco unos ahorros que precisamente eran para comprar una casa en la ciudad, pero la granja le pareció mejor inversión. Una vez sellado el trato, renunció a su empleo y les comentó a sus pocos amigos sobre su cambio de domicilio.

Y así, una semana después emprendió el viaje a su nuevo hogar. Luego de varias horas, arribó a _Mineral Town_ ; el pueblecito en donde se encontraba la granja. De inmediato notó que era totalmente rural y aislado de las ciudades. Llegó al puerto ya que la única manera de llegar al pueblo desde su ciudad, era en barco. Al desembarcar, notó que un hombre de mediana edad, bastante alto y de complexión atlética se acercaba a él.

—¡Ey! Buen día— dijo el hombre con su voz ronca y grave.

—Buen día— respondió Pete tímidamente. Se le hacía bastante extraño que una persona que no conocía se le acercara de buenas a primeras a saludarlo, ya que este tipo de atenciones y el comportamiento solidario hacia un extraño, no eran actitudes que se acostumbrara en la ciudad. Más luego recapacitó y pensó que no tenía que sorprenderse, ya que debía ser lo normal, para las personas de lugares tan pequeños y aislados como lo era ese pueblo.

—Así que tú eres el que compró esa vieja granja. ¿Sabes? ¡Todo el pueblo habla de tí! —

—¿De mí?

—¡Claro que sí! No paran de preguntarse quién habrá sido el valiente o el tonto que compró ese lugar. Ha estado abandonado por muchos años y ponerlo nuevamente en funcionamiento será una ardua labor. Algo prácticamente imposible. — Al término de su explicación, soltó una enérgica carcajada.

Pete ahora no estaba muy seguro de que haber comprado la granja fuese buena idea. De hecho, si lo pensaba, nunca había trabajado en una y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar de un lugar así y sacarle ganancias. Con las palabras que el hombre le acababa de decir, se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a estar inseguro de poder lograrlo.

—Ya veo...— Se limitó a decir, para no revelarle a aquel extraño sus pensamientos.

—En fin, sería bueno que pasaras por la casa de Thomas, el alcalde. Él te explicará cómo manejamos las cosas por acá. — Le indicó esta vez con cordialidad. — Por cierto, me llamo Zack, estoy seguro de que nos veremos muy a menudo, una vez que comiences a producir; ya que soy el encargado de recoger los productos que los dueños de las granjas quieran vender en el exterior. — Al término de su explicación, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Pete y se fue, entrando en una casita que estaba ubicada al lado del puerto.

 _"Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creía..."_ pensó Pete. Acto seguido, sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de papel en donde tenía anotada la dirección de la granja y guiándose por las señales que había en los caminos del pueblo, logró al fin dar con la ubicación del terreno. Al llegar y observar bien, pudo notar que Zack tenía mucha razón; se notaba que la granja había estado descuidada por muchísimo tiempo. El extenso terreno que suponía era para sembrar, estaba infestado de rocas de todos tamaños, troncos y malas hierbas. Los establos se encontraban sucios y polvorientos, como si hubiesen estado abandonados por siglos.

La humilde casita no se quedaba atrás: el poco mobiliario que había consistía en un viejo baúl, una cama sucia y chueca, una mesita con su banco y la cocina; que era inutilizable en ese momento. Al abrir el baúl pudo observar varias herramientas herrumbradas en su interior. Decidió que antes de ir a ver mejor el terreno o buscar al tal alcalde, debía poner un poco de orden en su nueva casa. De modo que con una anticuada escoba que encontró en una esquina, comenzó a remover capas gruesas de polvo y a sacarlas fuera de la casa. También quitó las telarañas del techo, sacó la sábana y el colchón que tenía la cama y haciendo uso de una vara, lo aporreó para sacarle la mayor cantidad de polvo posible.

En esa tarea se encontraba cuando una vocecita divertida llamó su atención.

—¡Hola! Bienvenido a Mineral Town. — Le saludó. Al voltear pudo observar al dueño de aquella algo chillona y bastante graciosa voz: Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de cabello castaño con una nariz bastante grande. Tenía un enorme bigote que cubría su boca y era de estatura muy baja. El hombrecito llevaba puesto un traje entero color rojo oscuro y un sombrerito de copa de igual tono.

—Buen día señor...— Saludó Pete de manera cortés.

—Mi nombre es Thomas, soy el alcalde del pueblo y estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido venir a vivir aquí. Solo pasaba a presentarme y a platicarte un poco sobre el pueblo.

—Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Pete. Agradezco su ayuda. — Contestó Pete, dándole la mano al alcalde para saludarlo.

Estuvieron un rato conversando acerca de las leyes del pueblo, luego el alcalde le indicó en donde se encontraban las tiendas y puntos de interés, información que le resultó bastante valiosa. Al final Pete le agradeció al alcalde nuevamente y este se despidió sonriente, indicándole que si tenía algún problema no dudara en buscarlo.

Pete continuó con la labor de limpiar su casa hasta bien entrada la tarde, tenía mucha hambre puesto que no había almorzado; pero no tenía nada para comer en su casa, por lo que decidió ir al pueblo, recordando que Thomas le había dicho que había una posada y restaurante en el centro.

Caminó nuevamente guiándose por los letreros y señales y al fin llegó al lugar. Una pequeña posada de dos pisos. Al entrar pudo ver dispuestas varias mesas y la barra, tras de esta se encontraba un señor de mediana edad, al citadino le llamó la atención que tanto su cabello como su bigote, eran de un color naranja intenso y se notaba que era alguien bastante malhumorado por la expresión que traía en el rostro.

Pete se acercó tímidamente a la barra, mostrando una leve sonrisa, se disponía a saludar al hombre, cuando un sonoro " _hola"_ se escuchó tras él, perforándole el tímpano. Al voltearse pudo observar a una jovencita de más o menos su edad, con el cabello tan naranja como el del hombre tras la barra y con unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules.

—¡Bienvenido a la posada de Doug! Mi nombre es Ann y es un gusto tenerle por acá. ¿Es usted el joven que compró la vieja granja? — Ann resultó ser una jovencita bastante enérgica y extrovertida por lo que parecía.

—Ah, hola. Soy Pete y es correcto, fui yo quien compró la granja. Gusto en conocerte.

—¿Qué te podemos ofrecer, Pete?¿Te gustaría alquilar una de nuestras habitaciones? Supongo que la casa de la granja está inhabitable. — La muchacha rio ligeramente.

—En realidad solo venía por algo para almorzar. A pesar de que es casi la hora de la cena.

—Oh, bueno ¡Entonces viniste al lugar correcto! Mi padre y yo somos los mejores cocineros del pueblo y de muchos otros pueblos he de decir. — Dicho esto, Ann le tomó del brazo y lo acercó a la barra.

—Este es mi padre Doug. Padre, él es Pete, el chico que compró la vieja granja. — Les presentó.

—Un gusto, señor. — Le saludó con una amable sonrisa. El hombre se le quedó viendo por unos instantes con una ceja enarcada y expresión seria, para luego hacerle un gesto para que se acercara. Pete se aproximó al hombre y este le habló casi en un susurro.

—¿No crees que mi hija es muy linda? —

—¡¿Qué?! — Pete se sonrojó de sobremanera con esa pregunta tan inesperada —Bueno, en realidad, lo es...—Aceptó tímidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, justo como su madre! —Dijo Doug, ahora bastante animado y sonriente.

—Padre ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos? — Les interrogó Ann.

—Cosas privadas.

—¿Privadas? Pete, dime qué fue lo que mi padre te dijo. — Pete no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la chica y contarle lo que le acababa de preguntar Doug.

—¡Padre! — La joven se había sonrojado el doble de lo que Pete lo había hecho y se mostraba muy molesta. A lo que su progenitor respondió con una sonora carcajada, Pete no pudo evitar unírsele momentos después, riendo por lo bajo al ver lo avergonzada que había quedado Ann.

Luego de un rato, Doug y Ann le ofrecieron darle la comida gratuitamente por esa vez, a lo cual Pete les agradeció muchísimo, ya que tampoco era que poseyera demasiado dinero, y no sabía cuándo iba a poder producir algo en su granja como para subsistir de eso. Probablemente Ann tenía razón en cuanto a que ella y su padre eran los mejores cocineros, Pete no recordaba jamás en su vida haber probado comida más deliciosa.

Luego de comer, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos quienes le invitaron a volver cuando quisiera, y se dirigió de regreso a la granja. En el camino encontró a varios de los habitantes del pueblo, algunos lo saludaban otros se le quedaban viendo inquisitivamente, mas ninguno lo detuvo a preguntarle nada de momento.

Entró a la vieja casita y abrió nuevamente el baúl de herramientas con el fin de planear lo que haría al día siguiente; todas estaban bastante oxidadas y no le iban a servir para trabajar en el campo. Entonces recordó que, de camino a la posada, había pasado frente a la herrería. Estaba seguro de que allí podrían arreglar sus herramientas. Cuidadosamente en un trozo grande de tela, colocó la hoz, el hacha, el martillo, el azadón, la vieja regadera y salió nuevamente de la casa.

La herrería quedaba muy cerca de su granja por lo que llegó rápidamente y entró esperando que lo atendieran a pesar de ser tan tarde. Dentro hacía bastante calor, pudo ver a un anciano con barbas largas y blancas, quien usaba ropa japonesa frente al mostrador. Se acercó sonriendo y esta vez fue él quien se animó a saludar primero.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Pete y acabo de llegar al pueblo, compré la vieja granja abandonada.

—Mi nombre es Saibara y soy el herrero del pueblo como podrás ver. — Contestó el anciano de mala manera, Pete enseguida supo que no era una persona fácil de tratar.

—Mucho gusto señor. Lamento si es demasiado tarde, pero si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirle sus servicios para reparar las herramientas que necesito para trabajar en la granja. — Dicho esto extendió las herramientas sobre el mostrador. El anciano las examinó detenidamente por unos instantes.

—Están bastante dañadas, puedo repararlas, pero no durarán mucho tiempo; tendrás que comprar unas nuevas eventualmente. — Le comunicó de manera seria.

—Haga lo que pueda por favor, en este momento no puedo permitirme comprarlas todas de primera mano. — Aceptó Pete un poco avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, cuando estén listas mi nieto irá a entregártelas. ¡Gray! ¡ven acá! — De la puerta trasera del taller un joven que llevaba una gorra color azul se apareció.

—¿Qué pasa, abuelo?

—Este es Pete, acaba de comprar la granja que estaba abandonada y vino a que reparara sus herramientas, cuando estén listas se las llevarás a su casa.

—Gusto en conocerte Gray— Saludó el Pete, mostrándole una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

—Un placer...— Contestó Gray con un tono de voz muy bajo, escondiendo su rostro bajo la visera de su gorra lo más que pudo y tomando muy levemente la mano de Pete para darle un imperceptible apretón.

—Entonces lo dejo en sus manos ¡Muchísimas gracias! — Dicho esto salió una tercera vez en camino a la granja.

* * *

Tuvo una noche bastante mala. Aún olía a polvo y humedad dentro de la casa y el viejo colchón de su cama no era lo que se podía llamar suave. El día siguiente lo pasó arrancando malas hierbas, apartando rocas y troncos con sus propias manos a falta de herramientas. En la noche regresó a la posada donde cenó y conoció a varias personas nuevas: Duke, un jovial hombre de mediana edad quien le contó que era dueño de un viñedo. Rick, un jovencito de cabello largo y rubio, este le comentó que su madre era dueña de una granja avícola y él ayudaba allí junto con su hermana.

También conoció a otra joven de más o menos su edad, llamada Karen. No pudo platicar mucho con ella porque estaba prácticamente ebria. Pero por lo que pudo notar, probablemente era la novia de Rick, por la manera en la que se llevaban. Además, quitando el hecho de que bebía como los grandes, era bastante bonita; con su larga cabellera rubia y unos mechones más claros al frente y sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda. Tal vez por eso Rick la quería, ya que además se notaba que tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

Uno de los más interesantes personajes que conoció en la posada ese día, fue Basil. Él era el más claro ejemplo de que la vida al aire libre le sentaba de maravilla a cualquiera. A lo que Pete entendió, Basil se dedicaba a la herbología y era casi tan viejo como lo podía ser Doug o Duke; pero por poco no le cree, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo cuando le dijo su edad. Basil tenía la apariencia de un joven unos cuantos años mayor que Pete, era bastante fornido y apuesto. Pete no podía creer que prácticamente ese hombre podría ser su padre y esto solo le hizo hacerse nuevas expectativas de su vida en el campo.

Por último, Pete vio como Gray, el joven que había conocido en la herrería entraba a la posada y subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Era extraño, ya que suponía que él vivía con su abuelo, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para subir a saludarlo y preguntarle. Siguiendo a Gray a las habitaciones también subió un jovencito de cabello castaño y largo, atado a una coleta. Pete no tenía idea de quien era pero tampoco le dio tiempo de ir a saludarlo, ya que este subió las escaleras rápidamente. Pete pensó en que ya habría tiempo para conocer a todos los del pueblo después, así que luego de pagar lo que comió y despedirse de sus nuevos conocidos, fue directo a su casa.

Pete pasó prácticamente todos los días cumpliendo la misma rutina de comer en la posada de Doug, conocer personas nuevas cada día y trabajar arduamente en su granja. Limpiando todo sin ayuda de las herramientas que al parecer aún no estaban listas. Y por último, durmiendo pésimamente en esa casa a la cual, por más que limpiara no se le iba ese olor desagradable: el olor del abandono.

Ya había pasado más o menos una semana allí, pero no había conocido a más personas ni explorado más el pueblo ni sus alrededores en los últimos dos o tres días, ya que se había dedicado por completo a la granja, casi sin descanso, sin poder dormir adecuadamente y comiendo tan solo dos veces al día ya que el dinero le escaseaba. Entonces esa tarde mientras luchaba por arrancar con sus propias manos una muy arraigada hierba del campo, Pete finalmente colapsó, desmayándose sobre este.

Pero la suerte le sonreía, ya que justamente, ese era el día en que Gray fue a entregarle sus herramientas. Encontrarlo tendido sobre el campo, inconsciente y al ver que sus intentos por despertarlo eran en vano; Gray lo cargó sobre su espalda y lo llevó a la clínica del pueblo.

Poco a poco, el granjero fue retomando consciencia. Bajo sí, Pete sentía una superficie muy suave, sabía que no podía ser su cama, era mucho más cómoda, cálida y olía muy bien; no a moho como su colchón. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin llegar a reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, pero suponiendo que en ese mismo instante lo averiguaría. Lo primero que vio, fue una luz blanca muy potente que estaba en el techo sobre su cama y al voltear a ver a los lados; al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba en alguna clase de hospital. Se encontraba sobre una cama y a su lado tan solo había una mesita, todo estaba rodeado por unas cortinas color azul cielo. Se incorporó restregándose los ojos y se percató de que tenía mucho dolor muscular y de espalda.

—Al parecer me sobre esforcé demasiado...— Murmuró para sí. Justo antes de sobresaltarse, al escuchar las cortinas correrse en ese mismo instante.

—Así que ya despertaste. — Le dijo una voz varonil y muy seria. El rostro de su dueño, combinaba perfectamente con la seriedad de su voz: se trataba de un hombre alto y bien parecido, por su atuendo, Pete supuso que se trataba del doctor. Un especulo enorme y antiguo coronaba su cabeza, la cual estaba poblada por un abundante cabello muy negro, cuyo flequillo caía graciosamente sobre la frente del hombre. Sumado a esto, el doctor no podía tener muchos años más que el propio Pete y eso le hizo pensar que debía ser alguien muy inteligente o muy inexperto.

—Buen día. ¿Doctor?

—Buena noche querrás decir. Has dormido todo el día y gran parte de la noche, pero no es de extrañarse. Sufriste un colapso físico a causa de la extrema fatiga, debes quedarte aquí al menos todo el día de mañana también.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! tengo que trabajar. Es muy importante que continúe trabajando en la granja todo el tiempo que pueda. — Pete sabía que moriría de hambre si no comenzaba pronto a producir en su granja y no podía simplemente darse unos días libres en la clínica.

—¡Calla! Yo soy el doctor y yo digo que es lo mejor para la salud de mis pacientes. Por ningún motivo voy a permitir que salgas de aquí en el estado en el que te encuentras y menos a continuar trabajando. Ustedes los citadinos llevan una vida demasiado acelerada, no comprenden la importancia del descanso para el cuerpo. — Le reprendió muy serio y sin perder la compostura.

—Disculpe doctor, es solo que es muy muy importante para mí el volver a trabajar en la granja...— no quería decirle sus motivos, pero no le quedó de otra y luego de una pausa; muy avergonzado tuvo que contarle la verdad —verá, no tengo mucho dinero y si no comienzo a producir pronto, me moriré de hambre, no pensé en eso antes de venir aquí. — Un leve sonrojo se mostraba en las mejillas de Pete, era humillante tener que admitir que no tenía dinero.

—Ya veo...— El doctor hizo una breve pausa. —De todas formas, no te dejaré salir del hospital hasta que yo lo crea conveniente, si es necesario te ataré a la cama. — Sentenció finalmente, con tono de voz firme. Cuando Pete estaba a punto de renegar nuevamente, la cortina se abrió y una bonita joven de cabello color castaño; que llevaba un vestido celeste y un delantal blanco entró.

—Buenas noches. — Saludó con una sonrisa de por demás amable, dirigiéndose a Pete.

—Buena noche.

—Soy Elli y ayudo en la clínica, ¡es un gusto conocerte! Perdona si me entrometo, pero, deberías hacer caso de todas las indicaciones que te da el doctor, él sabe que es bueno para tu salud y que es lo mejor para ti. Y no te preocupes, que aquí te cuidaremos muy bien. — La joven era tan amable, que Pete no podía contradecirla. Después de todo, se sentía muy cansado y lo único que movía su cuerpo eran las ansias de poner en marcha su granja y comenzar a ganar dinero.

—Bien, disculpen por el escándalo…— Se resignó.

—Pete, una cosa más: recuerda luego darle las gracias a Gray, quien te trajo hasta acá cuando te encontró desmayado en tu granja. — Le sugirió la joven, a lo cual Pete se sorprendió y pensó en hacer algo para agradecerle a Gray luego. Elli y el doctor se fueron y Pete se acostó nuevamente, durmiéndose de inmediato.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pete no pudo abandonar la clínica por orden del doctor, así que se quedó allí caminando de un lado al otro cuando el doctor o Elli no lo veían, ya que cuando se daban cuenta que estaba levantado lo reprendían y lo enviaban a la cama nuevamente. Cuando esto sucedía, Pete dejaba las cortinas que rodeaban su cama abiertas, para poder observar lo que pasaba fuera. De cuando en cuando algún habitante del pueblo llegaba a adquirir una medicina, o por algún malestar menor. Ese pueblo era bastante aburrido, notó ahora que tenía el tiempo para observar. Por lo que, cuando no había mayor movimiento en la clínica, ponía atención a lo que el doctor y la joven hacían.

Fue entonces, cuando notó que el Doctor en realidad era una persona muy centrada: hacía todo con precisión, seriedad y era bastante perfeccionista. Pete encontró muy interesante el quedarse observándole. En ese momento, estaba preparando una especie de tónico o algo por el estilo. El granjero no tenía idea de lo que el doctor hacía, pero le parecía fascinante. Era admirable la labor del doctor, y no podía dejar de mirar como el hombre medía líquidos, mezclándolos de maneras distintas y como el líquido del frasco principal, cambiaba de color con cada ingrediente nuevo que le agregaba.

—Muy interesante ¿cierto? — Tan concentrado estaba, que no notó cuando Elli se acercó a él y veía como se encontraba embobado observando al doctor mezclar su medicina.

—¡Ah! es solo que, me parece muy divertido todo lo que hace y como estoy tan aburrido aquí, no encontré nada más en lo cual entretenerme.

—El doctor se la pasa investigando, tratando de crear nuevos tratamientos para las enfermedades y dolencias de los aldeanos que habitan Mineral Town ¡Es un privilegio para nosotros tenerlo aquí! Sin él, nadie sabe cómo estaríamos. — Explicó Elli, con un tono muy cariñoso, el cual le hizo pensar a Pete, que la enfermera estaba enamorada del médico. _"Justo como en las películas"_ pensó.

—Ya veo, ha de ser un hombre muy inteligente.

—¡Claro que sí! y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero aprender todo de él, aunque mi sueño es especializarme en mujeres embarazadas y niños. — Confesó la jovencita alegremente.

—Eso es muy bueno, ¡estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo! — Al enterarse del sueño de Elli, Pete pensaba en que él mismo era bastante mediocre. Incluso los campesinos tenían deseos de superación más allá de sembrar maíz y tomates.

—Gracias. Pete, te voy a dar un consejo: —la joven se acercó a susurrar a su oído —si el doctor te dice que le ayudes a probar su nuevo tónico, no le aceptes. — Elli salió sonriente y se colocó nuevamente frente al mostrador de la clínica para continuar trabajando.

 _"¿Que no le ayude? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Será que ella se quiere ofrecer a ayudarle? Probablemente está enamorada del doctor, pero él no le corresponde y por eso ella quiere hacer todo lo posible para que el doctor se enamore de ella... ¡Eso ha de ser!"_ Pete se comenzaba a imaginar todo un drama de telenovela en torno a la relación que pudiesen tener Elli y el doctor; nuevamente se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó al notar la bata blanca del médico aparecer frente a él.

—Ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que me ayudaras a probar mi nuevo tónico energizante. — Dijo seriamente el doctor; mostrándole un frasco con un líquido entre verde y amarillo, con una consistencia viscosa.

—Oh, bueno, es que yo…—

—¡Vamos, contribuye a la ciencia! — Le insistió.

—Supongo que si es medicina, no me hará daño ¿cierto?— Dicho esto, tomó el frasco y bebió su contenido. El sabor era amargo y muy desagradable, en seguida comenzó a sentirse mareado y terminó por desmayarse nuevamente, para su fortuna estaba sobre la cama.

—¡Pete!¡Pete! ¡Elli, ven rápido y ayúdame!

—¡Doctor! le dije que no era buena idea probar las medicinas con los pacientes...

A causa del mal efecto producido por el tónico experimental del doctor, Pete tendría que quedarse varios días más en la clínica, ya veía irse sus esperanzas de echar a andar su granja.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1** **En el fic original el protagonista se llamaba Jack. Cuando jugué el juego por primera vez (2003) así le llamábamos y yo no tenía acceso a internet. En 2011 cuando escribí el fic sinceramente no sabía inglés ni googlear muy bien, así que hasta ahora con la edición, busqué bien el nombre para ver si era Jack o Pete. La wiki dice que los fans le llamábamos Jack que de alguna manera se usa para decir "hombre" tipo "dude" pero que en HM 3 para GBC fue revelado su verdadero nombre: Pete.**

 **Aparte de eso, quisiera decir que, traté de no editar demasiado el escrito, simplemente arreglé errores de coherencia y puntuación. Pero quise conservar la narración "infantil" que poseía en ese entonces, ya que es en parte la esencia del fic. Es probable que en los capítulos nuevos (que será a partir del 13 en adelante) la narración se note diferente, tal vez un poco menos aniñada; ya que 7 años después, escribo totalmente distinto a como lo hacía en ese entonces.**

 **¡Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor, ruego me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido.**


	2. Entre gallinas y huevos

**Capítulo 2**

 **Entre Gallinas y Huevos**

Toda una semana tuvo que pasar el pobre Pete, internado en la clínica de _Mineral Town_ , por culpa del doctor y sus medicinas extrañas. Pero también, por culpa de su desobediencia, ya que no hizo caso a la advertencia que Elli le dio y muy al contrario, se puso a imaginar cosas al mejor estilo de las telenovelas. Lamentablemente, su imaginación de citadino no le daba para otra cosa. Pensaba que en definitiva las cosas en el campo eran muy diferentes, a como las manejaban en la ciudad. Tenía que aprender a confiar en quienes debía confiar y aprender a no recibir comestibles de dudosa procedencia de ahora en adelante.

Al menos en el tiempo que estuvo en la clínica no tuvo que preocuparse por dinero, puesto que le daban sus tres comidas al día y sus medicamentos. En una situación normal, hubiera tenido que pagar todo esto, pero como la culpa fue del doctor, este le dijo que no tendría que pagar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la cuenta de las atenciones que tuvo por la fatiga. Pero al cabo de una semana, tuvo que irse del hospital y eso significaba que quedaba totalmente a su suerte; dependiendo del poquísimo dinero que le quedaba. Estaba sumamente preocupado porque no podría subsistir más de dos días con lo que tenía.

Al llegar a su granja su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar, ya que todo el tiempo que la había dejado descuidada, sirvió para que el campo se poblara nuevamente de esas molestas malas hierbas. Ahora estaba justo como al principio e incluso peor, porque tenía menos dinero. Y aún debía pagar por el arreglo de las herramientas.

 _"¡Ahora sí que estoy frito!"_ pensó.

Pete no tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento. No le quedó más que comenzar nuevamente a quitar los hierbajos, deshacerse de las piedras y troncos; para de ese modo tratar de preparar el campo y así tal vez comenzar a sembrar algo muy pronto. Lo bueno era, que al menos ya tenía sus herramientas y no le sería tan difícil como la primera vez.

Ya iba siendo medio día y su estómago rugía como si no hubiera comido en días, pero el granjero pensaba en ahorrar lo más que pudiese y por tanto, no iba a almorzar ese día; ni los siguientes probablemente. Se conformaba con beber agua del río que corría al lado de su granja. A falta de alimento, decidió descansar un rato bajo la sombra del manzano que había en el campo. Se estaba muy a gusto allí, con la brisa jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello, el aire fresco oxigenando sus pulmones y sobre todo, la paz que se sentía en ese lugar. En su vida jamás había estado en un lugar tan pacífico como ese. Estuvo incluso a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió unos toques muy leves en su hombro.

Al abrir sus ojos, pudo divisar una figura frente a sí, pero tardó unos segundos en enfocar y reconocer quién era.

—¿Doctor? ¿qué hace aquí? — Interrogó sorprendido. —Si es para que le ayude con otra medicina, preferiría al menos esperar un tiempo, no me gustaría pasar otra semana en el hospital por ahora. — Dijo medio en burla, pero con algo de verdad.

—He venido a ayudarte, Pete. — Dijo seriamente el hombre, sin dar señas de que la "broma" le hubiese causado la más mínima gracia.

—¿A ayudarme? ¿Como? ¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que no tenías dinero y por mi culpa te retrasaste para poner a funcionar tu granja, así que hablé con alguien para que te diera una mano. — Respondió en el mismo tono serio y con su rostro igualmente inexpresivo. Pete pensaba que eso era muy extraño, pero al fin y al cabo, los campesinos eran amables y solidarios entre ellos; eso ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo y pensó que tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer entonces? — Preguntó Pete sumamente interesado y presuroso, haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguir dinero.

—Solo tienes que dirigirte hacia la granja de al lado y preguntar por Lillia, la dueña de la granja avícola. Ella te dirá que tienes que hacer. — Indicó puntualmente y dicho eso hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salió de la granja de Pete.

—¡Gracias! — Gritó el granjero a ver al doctor alejarse, pero este únicamente hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que lo había escuchado. Pete no perdió más tiempo y enseguida entró en la casa para mirarse en el viejo espejo del baño. Se arregló y se limpió, asegurándose de que no estaba lleno de tierra por haber estado trabajando en el campo y emprendió presuroso el camino a la granja continua.

En efecto, era una granja avícola, afuera había un enorme encierro con muchas gallinas, un enorme gallinero y también a un lado estaban unos extraños contenedores que no tenía idea de para qué servían. Supuso que debía ser muy difícil cuidar a tantas gallinas y se preguntaba precisamente cómo podrían ayudarle con su problema en ese lugar. Iba a tocar a la puerta de la casa, pero notó que estaba abierta así que entró cautelosamente, en seguida una jovencita con el cabello rosa y una apariencia bastante infantil, pero de extraordinaria belleza; se acercó sonriente a él.

—Eres nuevo en el pueblo ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Popuri y es un gusto conocerte— Le saludó la chica efusivamente, con su vocecita tierna y chillona. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hola, mi nombre es Pete. Acabo de llegar hace unas semanas, es un placer. — Contestó Pete educadamente. En ese momento lo que más le interesaba era resolver su problema así que dejó las formalidades a un lado – Verás, estoy buscando a Lillia, el doctor me dijo que viniese a hablar con ella y…

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ven pronto! — Sin dejar que Pete terminara de hablar, la chica gritó fuertemente haciendo que sus tímpanos casi explotasen.

—¿Por qué tantos gritos? Aquí estoy...— en ese instante una mujer idéntica a Popuri, bajó por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa. La mujer probablemente era la madre, pero se veía tan joven que podían pasar por hermanas, Pete comprendió de inmediato de dónde venía la belleza de la otra chica.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Lillia? Yo soy Pete, acabo de mudarme a la granja continua hace unas semanas y el doctor me dijo que...— Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Pete, le daba vergüenza decirle a Lillia que no tenía dinero y que el doctor le había enviado allí por ese motivo.

—¿Así que tú eres Pete? Sí, el doctor me habló de ti esta mañana cuando fui a verlo para mi tratamiento. Ya sé cuál es tu problema y puedo ayudarte. — Dijo la mujer amablemente. — Mi hijo Rick está por llegar, hablaremos con él para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. — Dicho eso por la puerta apareció el joven de gafas y cabello rubio, que Pete había conocido uno de esos días en los que iba a la posada por las noches. Si no se lo dicen, jamás hubiera creído que él era el hijo de Lillia o el hermano de Popuri, no tenían parecido en absolutamente nada; probablemente se parecía a su padre.

—Rick, hijo ven acá. — Lo llamó la madre. El rubio se acercó y al ver a Pete le ofreció su mano saludándolo, a lo que el granjero respondió con un leve apretón de manos. Entonces Rick se dirigió a su madre nuevamente para preguntarle que se le ofrecía. Esta le llevó lejos de Pete en donde no los escuchara y le explicó la situación.

—Ya veo. ¡Entonces manos a la obra! — Dijo Rick con entusiasmo, haciéndole una seña a Pete para que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué te dijo tu madre? — Se atrevió a preguntar al no aguantar más la incertidumbre.

—De momento, te voy a enseñar todo lo que tienes que saber sobre las gallinas. — Contestó Rick.

—De acuerdo. — Contestó dudoso. Para Pete era algo totalmente nuevo. En su vida jamás había tocado una gallina, tal vez solo cuando estaba en su plato ya frita. Más luego, se dijo a sí mismo que se suponía que él era ahora "todo un granjero", a pesar de no haber sembrado ni una mísera papa; y era su deber aprender el oficio de las granjas avícolas.

Rick entró al corral y Pete lo siguió, sorprendiéndose al ver la cantidad tan enorme de gallinas y pollitos amarillos que había dentro del lugar. Había paja esparcida por el suelo del gallinero y compartimentos para el alimento. El rubio se acercó a unos contenedores pequeños que había en la pared y le mostró a Pete como dispensaba una porción de alimento para gallinas.

—¿Ves? Todo ya está con la medida exacta, tú solo tienes que depositar una porción en cada compartimento y ellas llegarán a comer por su cuenta cuando tengan hambre. — Le explicó sonriente. En ese momento Pete notó que Rick de verdad amaba su trabajo, ya que continuó hablándole sobre las gallinas, los huevos, los productos que se podían hacer con estos, las recetas, el cómo empollar los huevos y un largo etcétera. Siempre hablaba radiante y sonriente, como si estuviese fascinado en todo momento, definitivamente eso se llamaba amor por su profesión.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, a Pete le daba vueltas la cabeza de tanta charla sobre gallinas y huevos, pero había sido una experiencia enriquecedora, ahora sabía muchas cosas que le serían de utilidad en un futuro, pero se preguntaba: ¿cómo era que todo eso le iba a servir para solventar su problema de dinero?

—Bien, creo que es todo lo que tienes que saber. Al ocultarse el sol, las gallinas van a dormir, así que el trabajo con ellas es únicamente de día, pero también tienes que procurar que estén encerradas muy bien porque a los perros salvajes les gusta atacarlas. A partir de mañana, te quedas solo. — Dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que solo? — Preguntó Pete, sin ocultar ni por un instante lo alarmado que estaba.

—Claro que sí. Te pagaremos por ayudarnos unos días con las gallinas ¿o para qué creías que era todo esto? Quiero verte mañana aquí a las cinco de la mañana en punto. — Sentenció, en tono más bien amable.

—Está bien, —se resignó — nos vemos mañana. — Dicho esto, Pete salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la posada. No tenía idea de si podía hacer lo que le pedían, pero no tenía otra opción, ya todos se habían tomado muchas molestias para ayudarlo. Desde el doctor que habló con Lillia pidiéndole el favor, hasta ella y sus hijos, que estaba seguro de que no necesitan a alguien que les cuidara a sus aves. Le quedaba de por demás claro, que ellos eran expertos en eso y entre los tres se bastaban para manejar su granja de maravilla.

Entonces Pete notó las pocas monedas que bailaban solitarias en su bolsillo, definitivamente necesitaba el dinero y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Entró a la posada dispuesto a cenar, el estómago le rugía como león hambriento desde la tarde, pero no podía darse el lujo de tres comidas al día, así que estaba ansioso por cenar. Como de costumbre Ann le recibió con una sonrisa, alegando que hacía una semana no iba a comer allí, a lo que el joven le contó todo el rollo del doctor y su medicina extraña.

—¡Ese doctor y sus tónicos! La última vez hizo que Cliff tomara uno de esos y pasó tres días con un dolor de estómago insoportable. — Relató la Ann.

—¿Quién es Cliff? — Preguntó Pete, al no saber de quién hablaba la chica. De inmediato notó un leve, casi imperceptible rubor que cubría las mejillas de esta y comprendió la situación.

—Es un joven muy tímido ¿sabes? Vive aquí en la posada desde hace algún tiempo y precisamente cuando acababa de llegar justo como tú, el doctor le atacó con su medicina. — Explicó la chica – Él, no ha podido hacer muchos amigos, se la pasa todo el día en la iglesia y prácticamente solo habla con Carter el pastor. Aunque yo he intentado acercármele y dice que soy una buena amiga para él. Tal vez tú puedas hablar con él y hacerte su amigo, después de todo son muy parecidos, los dos vienen de fuera del pueblo y todo eso. ¿Me harías ese favor? —Ante esa petición que la joven acompañó con una gran sonrisa, Pete no podía negarse. Además, mientras más amigos tuviese allí mucho mejor.

—Muy bien, lo buscaré en la iglesia cuando tenga la oportunidad. De momento, ¿podrías traerme lo más barato que tengan en el menú? — Dijo riendo nerviosamente

—¿Lo más barato? ¡No te preocupes! Ya que me ayudarás con Cliff, hoy tu cena va por mi cuenta. — Dicho esto la joven le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente hacia la cocina a traer la comida para Pete.

Luego de cenar, de regreso a su casa, decidió que era mejor pasar a agradecerle al doctor por interceder por él ante Lillia. Aunque ya era tarde, supuso que podía llamar a la puerta, si no le atendían, probaría al día siguiente más temprano.

Llegó a la puerta de la clínica y tocó levemente, esperando unos instantes, al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió tocar con más fuerza. Entonces la puerta se abrió y tras ella la que se asomó fue Elli.

—Pete, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo malo? Como verás a esta hora la clínica está cerrada, pero si es una emergencia podemos atenderte. — Dijo la chica, mostrando algo de sorpresa por la visita.

—No, nada de eso, solo quería hablar un momento con el doctor sobre algo personal. ¿Está él en casa?

—Ya veo. Entra y toma asiento, le diré que estás aquí. — La joven dejó que Pete entrara y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y desapareciendo al subirlas. Pete por su parte tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón negro de la sala de espera de la clínica. Segundos después, la bata blanca del doctor se asomó por las escaleras. " _¿Qué nunca se quita esa bata?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Lillia? — Preguntó con sumo interés en el tono de su voz, pero inexpresivo como de costumbre.

—A partir de mañana tendré que ocuparme de sus gallinas y me pagarán por ello. — Informó. —Aunque no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo. — Confesó un poco cabizbajo.

El doctor se sentó al lado de Pete, un poco más cerca de lo que debería, según la percepción del granjero y lo miró seriamente antes de hablar. —Piensa en esto como una práctica para cuando tengas tus propias gallinas, Pete. ¿O es que piensas vivir de sembrar maíz y tomates solamente?

—No, yo…

—¡Vamos! Sé que lo harás bien. — Junto a esas palabras, el doctor le mostró una leve pero sincera sonrisa. Pete se quedó sorprendido de ese gesto. A pesar de que había pasado toda una semana viviendo veinticuatro horas al día con el doctor, jamás lo había visto sonreír ni un poco. —Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana ¿no?, ve a dormir ya. Cierra la puerta al salir. — Prácticamente lo echó de su casa.

El doctor se levantó, yendo en dirección hacia las escaleras cuando Pete le tomó por un brazo.

—¡Espere! — El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Pete al darse cuenta de su acción tan atrevida, soltando de inmediato al doctor. —En realidad yo venía a darle las gracias por hablar con Lillia. Me salvó de un gran problema. — Dijo, para luego reír nerviosamente.

—Te lo debía por haberte hecho probar esa medicina. Ahora ve a dormir. — Esta vez el doctor subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dejando a Pete en el primer piso.

Pete se dirigió a su granja, pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Pero también, extrañamente pensando en el doctor, aunque no sabía por qué. Simplemente se le hacía bastante fascinante ese hombre, como si tuviese muchos secretos o algo que ocultaba. Finalmente, pensó en que tenía que abandonar sus pensamientos citadinos alimentados por telenovelas y películas yanquis.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano y a las cinco de la mañana ya estaba en la puerta de la granja de Lillia.

—Pete, buenos días. — le saludó Rick al abrirle la puerta. Dentro se encontraban Popuri y Lillia, ocupándose de los quehaceres de la casa.

—Buen, día Pete. ¿Listo para cuidar a las gallinas? — preguntó la madre de Rick amablemente; a lo que Pete contestó asintiendo con la cabeza únicamente, no muy seguro de estar preparado.

—Vamos a ver cómo le va, ¿quién apuesta a que no puede? — dijo Popuri, riendo animadamente. –Es broma, es muy sencillo así que sé que lo harás bien. — Le animó, mostrándole una sonrisita inocente. Con los ánimos un poco más altos por las palabras de Popuri, Pete salió de la casa tras de Rick quien le acompañó hasta el corral.

Las gallinas estaban ya despiertas y cacareando, y los nidos estaban ocupados por una enorme cantidad de huevos que Pete no había podido ver el día anterior por haber llegado en la tarde. El rubio entonces le indicó que debía recoger todos los huevos y colocarlos en los empaques que tenían dispuestos para su posterior venta. Pete pensó que recoger huevos era una labor muy sencilla y estuvo mucho más confiado. Rick se retiró, dejándolo solo en el corral.

—¡Manos a la obra! — Exclamó con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose con un canasto a recoger los dichosos huevos. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que una gallina comenzó a aletear muy cerca de él, casi volando sobre su cabeza y comenzando a picotearlo. A Pete casi se le cae el canasto con todos los huevos, pero no pudo evitar que algunos se salieran y terminaran rompiéndose en el piso.

Dado a que se escuchaba un gran alboroto en el corral, Rick decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegó la escena era más que cómica: una de las gallinas aleteando y atacando a Pete y este, bajo ella rogándole para que no lo picoteara más.

El rubio ahuyentó al ave siseando y ayudó a Pete a levantarse, ya que había ido a parar al suelo.

—Gracias Rick. Disculpa, pero los huevos…— No pudo terminar de hablar porque su voz fue ahogada por la escandalosa carcajada del rubio, quien no pudo aguantar más la risa por ver toda esa escena.

—Descuida, esa gallina es así siempre con todos. Creo que solo deja que yo tome sus huevos, ni siquiera mi hermana o mi madre pueden hacerlo. —Explicó aún entre risas, mientras Pete, a quien no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia; se preguntaba por qué diantres Rick no le había advertido eso desde el principio.

Luego de ese episodio, el resto de la mañana transcurrió sin más novedades o incidentes. Pete pudo ver que era bastante sencillo en realidad y hacia el medio día ya realizaba todo el trabajo muy confiado.

Por suerte para él, Lillia le invitó a almorzar, así que no tendría que pasar hambre ese día. En la tarde le tocó un trabajo no tan glamoroso: limpiar la paja del corral. Pero no se quejaba, después de todo iba a recibir un pago; que efecto, recibió al final del día. Era una pequeña cantidad de dinero, pero al menos le iba a servir para un par de comidas.

Pete se despidió de todos, prometiendo estar temprano al día siguiente, pero antes de que se fuera, Rick lo llamó desde la entrada de su casa.

—Toma. —El rubio tomó la mano de Pete y cuidadosamente depositó un huevo en esta.

—¿Un huevo? Gracias, me servirá para el desayuno de mañana y…— Antes de poder terminar su frase, recibió un leve manotazo en la cabeza por parte del otro joven — ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me la violencia? — Preguntó, enfadado por el reciente golpe.

—¡No es para que te lo comas, es para que lo empolles! Parece que la inteligencia no es una de tus virtudes.

—Oh, para que lo empolle. — Repitió sorprendido. — Gracias por esto Rick y por el golpe también. —Rio incómodo.

Pete se fue rápidamente hacia su granja, entrando en el abandonado gallinero de ésta al llegar.

—Parece que tengo que limpiar este lugar. — Dijo para sí.

Buscando y buscando, encontró la incubadora. Era una especie de nido como los demás, pero con una bombilla que daba calor para el huevo. Cuidosamente, Pete colocó el huevo en la incubadora y accionó en interruptor, pero la bombilla no encendió, lo cual era de esperarse. Por suerte tenía otra en casa y fue a traerla de inmediato, instalándola y dejando el huevo incubándose, sumamente emocionado por la idea de que empollara.

Durante seis días Pete siguió esa rutina, ayudando en la granja avícola. Cada día que pasaba adquiría más experiencia y le era mucho más sencillo y divertido el trabajo. Lo mejor de todo era que le pagaban lo suficiente para comenzar a subsistir. El domingo descansaban en la granja y tenían la tienda cerrada, por lo que decidieron que Pete también tendría el día libre, así que ese día pudo levantarse mucho más tarde.

Como todos los días, Pete fue a ver el huevo que Rick le había regalado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente un pequeño pollito amarillo había salido del cascarón. En seguida corrió a ver a Rick y cuando lo encontró alimentando a las gallinas de la granja, le tomó de la mano y lo haló, explicándole en el camino lo que había ocurrido.

—Sabía que ese huevo estaba pronto a nacer. Tendrás tu propia gallina ¿no estás feliz, Pete?

—Claro que sí, —contestó el granjero un poco pensativo —pero, me da un poco de lástima que esté aquí solo. Rick, sé que hoy tienen cerrada la tienda, pero ¿podrían hacer una excepción y venderme una gallina y un poco de alimento? — Pidió. Ya había ahorrado suficiente dinero para comprar una buena cantidad de semillas o una gallina, pero se decidió por la segunda opción, al menos así su pollito no estaría solo en ese enorme gallinero.

— Sólo por esta vez. En seguida te los traeré. — Rick salió rápidamente del lugar y poco después regresó con un saco de alimento para gallinas al hombro y una gallinita marrón en sus manos.

—Todos tuyos. — Dijo sonriente, mientras se dirigía al dispensador para vaciar el contenido del saco, no fuera a ser que el torpe de Pete lo derramara todo afuera.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —Exclamó el granjero, radiante y emocionado; ya que al fin estaba consiguiendo prosperar. Rick se despidió luego de cobrar lo de la gallina y la comida; no sin antes advertirle que llegara temprano como siempre al día siguiente.

Pete estaba muy contento con su nueva gallina y su pollito. Un par de días después de haberla comprado, la gallina puso su primer huevo y Pete, que no se había olvidado de lo que le había pasado semanas atrás; sabía que iba a hacer con el. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo limpió, saliendo camino a la posada, era muy temprano, así que supuso que "él" todavía estaba allí.

Esperó sentado en una mesita de la posada, mientras desayunaba por insistencia de Ann y sin decirle el motivo por el cual llevaba a cuestas ese huevo. Finalmente, Gray apareció por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

—¡Gray! — Le llamó Pete, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia él rápidamente.

—Pete… ¿cómo has estado? No hablábamos desde que, bueno… —hizo una pausa incómoda antes de continuar. —sólo hemos hablado una vez en realidad. —Recalcó mientras escondía su rostro bajo la visera de su gorra, como era su costumbre.

—Lo importante, es que tú me llevaste al hospital cuando caí enfermo y no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte. — Dijo Pete alegremente y mostrándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

—Ah eso… No fue nada, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho.

—Quería agradecerte de todos modos, ¡así que toma! — Pete tomó la mano de Gray, para entregarle el pequeño huevo. —Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero, es el primer huevo que da una de mis gallinas, es algo así como especial, —el granjero comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo. —sé que no es mucho, pero no tengo nada más. — Concluyó, ruborizándose por lo tonto que resultaba ser su regalo de agradecimiento.

Pero Gray estaba mucho más rojo que un tomate en pleno verano, sus manos un poco temblorosas, sostenían el huevo que miraba con sus azules ojos muy abiertos. Parecía más bien, como si le hubiesen dado una hermosa y cara joya; en lugar de un simple y pequeño huevo. —¡No es tonto! Al contrario…—pudo decir antes de hacer una profunda y exagerada reverencia y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

—¿Y qué le picó? — La voz de Ann se escuchó a las espaldas de Pete.

—Ni idea, pero espero que le haya gustado el regalo. Si no fuera por él, quién sabe qué hubiese pasado conmigo. — Aseguró pensativo. — Tengo que irme a trabajar Ann, prometo que el siguiente huevo que mi gallina dé, será para ti, has sido muy amable conmigo.

—Hablando de amabilidad ¿ya has ido a hablar con Cliff?

—Verás, con todo lo del trabajo y las gallinas se le había olvidado por completo. –Prometo ir esta misma tarde. — Dicho eso, Pete salió corriendo del lugar sin dar tiempo para que la joven le riñera.

Pero él era un hombre de palabra, y esa misma tarde, luego del trabajo, iría a la iglesia a hablar con el famoso Cliff que tanto le preocupaba a su amiga.

Continuará…


	3. Creando más lazos

**Capítulo 3**

 **Creando más lazos**

Como se lo había prometido a su amiga, ese día después de trabajar en la granja de Lillia, Pete se dirigió a la iglesia. En el camino pensaba que era increíble que llevaba un tiempo viviendo allí y aún no había ido ni una sola vez a la iglesia, y comenzaba a sentir un poco de remordimiento. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que iría más a menudo, después de todo; tampoco se consideraba demasiado religioso y en ese pueblo, le rendían culto a la "Diosa de la cosecha", que era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Al llegar, entró silenciosamente con el único objetivo de buscar a Cliff entre los presentes. Ya lo había visto entrar a la posada un par de veces y sabía que era un joven de cabello castaño y largo, amarrado en una coleta. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, puesto que la iglesia estaba totalmente vacía salvo por el susodicho; ni siquiera el pastor se encontraba allí.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la primera banca a la izquierda, que era donde se encontraba sentado el joven y se tomó asiento a su lado. Cliff ni siquiera alzó la mirada, o no se percató de la presencia de Pete, o sencillamente no le interesaba. Al granjero le dio la impresión de que se encontraba rezando, muy concentrado. Pete se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, pero el otro no movió ni un músculo, por lo que decidió hablar de una buena vez.

—¿Está muy solo aquí verdad? Mi nombre es Pete y hace poco me mudé al pueblo ¿Tú cómo te llamas? — Preguntó amablemente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Cliff.

—No hablas mucho ¿eh? — Luego de ese rotundo fracaso, Pete ya no sentía la confianza que tenía hacía unos minutos, pero por su promesa (y por la comida gratis que Ann le había dado) no desistiría tan fácilmente. —La verdad es que, Ann está muy preocupada por ti. Como eres tímido y no hablas con nadie, me pidió de favor que intentara hacer amistad contigo. — Decidió que, decir la verdad era la forma más sencilla de hacer las cosas en ese momento.

Al escuchar las palabras de Pete, Cliff finalmente levantó su rostro mirándolo fijamente y muy serio. –Si es por eso, dile que no se preocupe, no tienes que molestarte por ella. — Dijo cortantemente y bajó la cabeza una vez más.

—No lo hago solo por ella. Admito que si no me lo pide, yo no hubiera tomado la iniciativa, porque no sabía quién eras o cual era tu situación. Pero una vez que ella me lo explicó, acepté, ya que pienso que los dos somos muy parecidos. — Dijo Pete empleando un tono igual de serio que el del otro joven. —Los dos venimos de fuera y los dos estamos faltos de amigos ¿me equivoco? Por eso pensé que sería buena idea el conocerte y ¿quién sabe? podríamos llegar a entablar una amistad. — Al final de la frase, Pete volvió a utilizar un tono de voz amigable y alegre.

Una vez más, Cliff levantó su mirada, esta vez con una expresión que reflejaba más bien confusión, como si estuviera analizando todo lo que Pete acababa de decirle y se debatiera entre aceptar su propuesta de amistad o mandarlo a sembrar calabazas. Finalmente, una leve sonrisita se dibujó en la comisura de la boca del joven de cabello largo.

—Eres muy amable, Pete. Te agradezco, pero si me disculpas, ahora me voy a casa. — Sin decir nada más, Cliff se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente abandonó la iglesia; dejando a Pete confuso y solo en ese lugar. Pete no sabía si eso era un sí o un no, pero al menos era un "tal vez".

En el instante en que Pete iba a salir de la iglesia también, una de las puertas se abrió y de allí salió un hombre vestido con su camisa negra y su cuello blanco, ese debía ser el pastor.

—Buenas tardes Pete. — Dijo amablemente el hombre, que parecía que nunca borraba esa pacífica y cordial expresión de su rostro.

—Buenas tardes ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? — Preguntó Pete muy extrañado.

—Todos en el pueblo saben tu nombre, aunque tú no nos conozcas. Es un pueblo pequeño y las mujeres que lo habitan se reúnen todas las tardes a conversar en la Plaza de la Rosa. No es de extrañar que se haya difundido tan rápidamente el nombre del joven valiente, (o tonto) que se aventuró a comprar aquella granja abandonada. —Explicó pacientemente, para terminar de acercarse a Pete y ofrecerle su mano —Mi nombre es Carter y como podrás ver, soy el pastor de esta iglesia. Estuve esperando a que vinieras, para poder al fin conocerte en persona. — Nuevamente las mejillas de Pete se tornaban de un color sonrosado, estaba avergonzado de no haber visitado la iglesia ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiese ido tan mal esas semanas.

—Es un gusto conocerlo Carter. —Alcanzó a decir, mostrando una leve sonrisita.

—Si no te molesta Pete, quisiera robar un poco de tu tiempo para comentarte algo.

—Claro, ¿qué se le ofrece? — Aceptó, aunque le pareciera extraño que aquel desconocido tuviese algún asunto con él.

—Estuve escuchando la conversación que tuviste hace poco con Cliff y solo quería decirte que no te desanimes. Él es una persona sumamente tímida, se refugia todo el tiempo aquí en la iglesia y no ha formado amistad con nadie en el pueblo. — Comentó seriamente. Pete mientras tanto, pensaba que a pesar de ser el pastor, no tenía prácticas muy buenas, al estar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas.

—Tendré que seguir intentando, pero ciertamente no es una persona muy fácil de tratar.

—Sé que Ann te pidió de favor que hicieras amistad con Cliff, pero ahora soy yo el que te lo pide también. — Agregó. —¡Bien, lo dejo en tus manos! Creo firmemente en el poder de los humanos para salvar a otros. Es todo lo que quería decirte, eres libre de venir cuando quieras, y sé que pasarás más seguido por aquí. ¡Que la Diosa te bendiga!

—Le prometo que así será… Con su permiso. — Pete salió de la iglesia, pensando en que ya tenía bastantes problemas, como para que le encomendaran más, pero, no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, tenía pensado vivir allí por el resto de su vida y más le valía llevarse bien con todos sus vecinos.

Iba en rumbo hacia la posada para cenar, pero luego pensó en que Cliff estaría allí y no quería que pensara que lo estaba acosando o algo por el estilo; así que como ya tenía algo de dinero, pensó en usar la cocina de su casa por primera vez. Aunque, no tenía ingredientes para cocinar algo decente y ya era muy tarde, probablemente el supermercado estaba cerrado. Pero a pesar de que jamás lo había visitado tampoco, tenía bastante hambre; así que decidió probar suerte y ver si se apiadaban de él y le vendían lo que necesitaba.

Tocó la puerta levemente, pensando en que si no le contestaban simplemente se iría de allí y se quedaría sin cenar ese día. No hubo respuesta, pero cuando ya estaba por irse, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombrecito de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y con un divertido bigote en su rostro.

—¡Hola! señor, disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora, mi nombre es Pete y verá, pasé un día muy ocupado y no tuve oportunidad de venir más temprano, así que me preguntaba si era posible que hiciera una excepción por hoy y me vendiera algunas cosas. Si no es mucha molestia.

El hombre parecía que se lo estaba pensando por unos momentos, pero en seguida le mostró una sonrisita tímida y se apartó para dar paso

—Está bien, si es solo por hoy, además acabábamos de cerrar.

—Muchísimas gracias señor

—Mi nombre es Jeff, es un gusto conocerte, sírvete lo que desees.

Pete entró y rápidamente escogió unos cuantos ingredientes para cocinar algo simple, pero cuando estaba pagando, una puerta que estaba al fondo de la tienda, se abrió. Quien apareció fue una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño; quien se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos.

—Buenas noches señora. — Saludó Pete, cortésmente.

—¡Jeff! ¿por qué estás vendiendo a esta hora? se supone que ya habíamos cerrado. — Replicó la mujer a su esposo. Por la pose cohibida que adoptó el hombre y el regaño de la mujer, se notaba quien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa.

—El jovencito me pidió que hiciera una excepción por hoy y acepté. — Dijo Jeff, con un tono de voz más bajo que el que de por sí ya tenía.

—Ya veo...— La mujer dirigió la mirada hacia Pete, observándole de arriba a abajo para luego mostrar una sonrisa. —Así que tú eres Pete, ¡hasta que nos conocemos! Mi nombre es Sasha y estamos para servirte cuando lo necesites. — En ese momento, Pete pensó en que definitivamente, ella era una de esas mujeres, quienes Carter le dijo que se reunían a "conversar" todas las tardes. Aunque no tenía que sorprenderse, era un pueblo muy pequeño y aburrido, por lo que cualquier cambio era motivo para que todos hablaran.

Luego de pagar y despedirse, prometiendo volver pronto, Pete salió ya más relajado del lugar. Justo al lado del supermercado, estaba la clínica. Elli se encontraba en la puerta del lugar y al ver a Pete, le llamó. Pete se acercó, saludando a la chica con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Buenas noches Elli! ¿Qué no es un poco tarde para que estés fuera?

—En realidad, te estaba esperando, ya que vimos que entraste al supermercado. El doctor quiere hablar contigo, si tienes un momento. — Le informó la chica.

Pete no se imaginaba para qué lo necesitaba ahora el doctor, pero igual no le molestaba en absoluto, y de hecho ganas no le faltaban para ir a verlo. Había pensado en visitarlo varios días atrás pero no se animaba a molestarlo; además, aún no tenía confianza suficiente, aunque era lo más cercano que podía tener a un amigo varón allí. De modo que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y entró seguido por la chica.

—Doctor, Pete está aquí. — Informó Elli al doctor, quien se encontraba ensimismado leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

—Gracias, Elli. Puedes retirarte. — La chica se despidió de Pete y subió al segundo piso dejándolos solos para que conversaran. Aunque Pete tuvo que esperar al menos quince minutos, cargando sus compras y con toda el hambre del mundo; mientras el doctor terminaba su trabajo.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? — Finalmente, el doctor le dirigió la palabra sin embargo no lo miró, sino que se dedicó a acomodar sus papeles.

—Pues, me ha ido muy bien. El trabajo en la granja avícola es divertido e incluso ya tengo una gallina y un pollito. —Comentó Pete, no muy seguro de que le estuviese escuchando realmente o del motivo por el cual lo había citado allí a final de cuentas.

—Ya veo...— El doctor como si nada y prácticamente mostrando nulo interés en Pete, continuó con lo suyo.

—Doctor, ¿se le ofrecía algo? — Terminó preguntando el granjero, al ver el comportamiento del hombre.

—Tan apresurado como siempre. La gente de la ciudad no sabe llevar la vida con calma, por eso no son saludables. —Le reprendió. — Solo quería darte una mano por si aún necesitabas dinero. Después de todo, llevar una granja no es nada barato, y no creo que quieras seguir viviendo del sueldo que te paga Lillia. Además, sabes bien que ellos te están haciendo un favor, puesto que no necesitan tu ayuda en realidad. — El doctor era una persona a la cual, no se le trababa la lengua a la hora de decir las verdades y todo siempre lo decía con ese tono serio y ese rostro indiferente; definitivamente era un hombre extraño e intrigante.

—Bueno, no… Pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer, hasta que comience a ganar dinero por mi cuenta. —Comentó Pete, un poco cohibido por las palabras del contrario, que si bien eran muy ciertas, no dejaban de ser hirientes.

—No te estoy juzgando Pete. Simplemente te llamé aquí, porque tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte; no es mucho, pero sé que te ayudará.

—¿Un trabajo? ¿De qué se trata?

—Como sabrás, Elli y yo fabricamos las medicinas aquí mismo, utilizando hierbas medicinales que se encuentran en las montañas. Diferentes hierbas crecen en las distintas épocas del año y por eso tenemos que recolectar suficientes para que nos duren todo el año. Por supuesto que la mayoría las compro por medio de Zack, pero no es suficiente. Últimamente, he estado algo ocupado y mi día libre no me es suficiente para recolectar las hierbas. Tampoco quiero darle esa responsabilidad a Elli, puesto que ella tiene que cuidar de su abuela y hermano menor. Así que me gustaría saber si estás dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo por nosotros. Claro está, que te pagaré un monto por la cantidad de hierbas que nos traigas. ¿Qué dices?

Recolectar hierbas en la montaña se le hacía un trabajo de lo más fácil y de seguro divertido. Adicionalmente, si le iban a pagar y era para beneficio de todos los aldeanos; mucho mejor. Por lo que Pete no dudó ni un momento y aceptó de inmediato.

—¡Claro que lo haré! Pero ¿cómo sabré cuales son las hierbas?

—Te veré mañana a las ocho de la mañana, cerca del lago de la montaña. Te mostraré cuáles son las hierbas que necesitamos y luego te encargarás tú.

—Bien, entonces lo veré mañana. Tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo en la granja avícola. — Mencionó pensativo, más para sí mismo.

—No te preocupes por eso, de seguro ellos se alegrarán de que renuncies. Ya puedes irte, nos veremos mañana. — Pete no se acostumbraba a esa manera fría en la que el Doctor decía todo, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pete se presentó muy temprano en la casa de Lillia, agradeciéndole a ella y a sus hijos, toda la ayuda que le habían brindado. Ellos le despidieron con una sonrisa y le dijeron que si alguna vez necesitaba un favor por parte de ellos, no dudara en pedírselos. Luego de esto, el granjero marchó directo a la montaña a encontrarse con el doctor.

El lago se encontraba en un claro de la montaña, sus aguas cristalinas alimentaban una pequeña cascada que se encontraba montaña abajo. Los habitantes del pueblo decían que, si ofrendabas tus productos tras esa cascada, la Diosa vendría a recompensarte. En esos pensamientos estaba sumido Pete, cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, al voltear a ver, se encontró con el inexpresivo rostro del doctor. A pesar de su frío semblante, a la luz del sol de la mañana, pudo notar sus fuertes facciones y la textura de su piel pálida. Además del extraño color grisáceo de sus ojos y el extraordinario brillo de su cabello negro. _"¿Qué demonios estás viendo?"_ pensó Pete, al percatarse de las cosas en las que se fijaba en un momento como ese.

—Buen día doctor. — Saludó ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

—Comencemos…— Dijo el hombre, sin responder al saludo y fijando su mirada en el césped que crecía entre los árboles, en busca de las hierbas que necesitaban.

—Bien…— Pete suspiró. Al parecer, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al doctor después de todo.

—En primavera, tenemos hierbas que no crecen en otras épocas del año y así pasa con todas las estaciones. En este momento, tendrás que ocuparte de recolectar los brotes de bambú, que crecen en las raíces de los bosques de bambú. Mira, precisamente allí hay algunos. — Señaló hacia el bosquecillo de cañas. En las raíces de este, crecían los brotes amarillos que servían tanto para alimentación, como para fabricar medicinas. El doctor se acercó y cortó los brotes, para luego depositarlos en el canasto que llevaba.

Por su parte, Pete observaba atentamente, no fuera a ser que se le pasara algún detalle de cuáles eran las hierbas correctas y terminara llevando plantas inservibles.

—Lo segundo que debes buscar es esto…— seguidamente, el doctor se dirigió a la orilla del lago, en donde arrancó del suelo una hierba color verde. —Dependiendo de la estación, encontrarás hierbas de distintos colores. En primavera, las medicinales son las verdes, justo como esta. — Se la entregó a Pete, para que la observara bien y luego la depositó en el canasto también. –Por último, en todas las épocas del año puedes encontrar hierbas venenosas, por ningún motivo debes cortar esas, incluso el tocarlas te puede causar comezón y alergias; las podrás reconocer por su color rojo. —Le advirtió muy seriamente.

—¡Déjelo todo en mis manos! Le prometo que recolectaré todas las hierbas que me sean posibles. — Dijo Pete sumamente entusiasmado. El trabajo se le hacía realmente fácil y de ese modo, podría ganar dinero para seguir adelante con su granja.

—Entonces te espero por la tarde para ver lo que pudiste recolectar, nos veremos. — Después de hacer una ligera reverencia, el doctor se fue montaña abajo directo hasta la clínica.

El trabajo de recolectar hierbas era bastante divertido, Pete observaba cuidadosamente a las orillas y adentrándose en los bosques de bambú en busca de los brotes y mantenía su mirada fija entre el césped para encontrar las hierbas color verde. Aunque tuvo algunas dificultades cuando por accidente movió un panal de abejas al chocar con una caña de bambú, y tuvo que salir corriendo y lanzarse al lago para salvarse de las picaduras de los furiosos insectos. Pero era un detalle menor, aunque a juzgar por lo fácil del trabajo, pensaba que de seguro el doctor le pagaría muy poco. Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo era un favor que él le estaba haciendo.

Pete de pronto se encontró nuevamente pensando en ese hombre, en lo amable que era con él. A pesar de ser tan frío, tenía una gran voluntad para ayudar a los demás. Realmente era una persona digna de admirar y, de hecho, en ese momento una admiración casi llegando al extremo de idolatría floreció en Pete. Si lo pensaba bien, él le había ayudado desinteresadamente, desde que había llegado allí. Lillia y sus hijos le ayudaron porque el doctor se los pidió, y Ann lo hacía por la promesa que le hizo de hablar con Cliff. Fuera de eso, solo Gray le había brindado una mano, sin buscar algo a cambio; aunque supuso que más bien fue porque no podía simplemente haberlo dejado tirado en el campo, para que muriera.

—¡Gray! Es cierto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he pagado mis herramientas ¡No puedo creer que sea tan olvidadizo! — Al momento de percatarse de que, a pesar de que había pasado muchísimo tiempo, aún no había pagado por la reparación de sus herramientas; Pete salió presuroso montaña abajo, tenía el dinero suficiente para cancelarlas, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

Al llegar frente a la tienda de Saibara, sacó el dinero de su bolsa contándolo antes de entrar y cuando estuvo seguro de que llevaba el suficiente, entró mostrando la expresión más amigable que pudo. El día que conoció a Saibara, pensó que no era un hombre que se gozara de buen humor la mayoría del tiempo y tendría que ofrecerle disculpas por el retraso con su paga.

Al entrar, Pete pudo ver que había una persona que jamás había visto allí: se trataba de una jovencita de cabello largo y negro, que usaba lentes; ella se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con Saibara y Gray. Pete no podía creer que el anciano se mostrara tan amigable y el joven tan extrovertido frente a esa señorita.

—¡Joven, me alegro de verte por aquí! Ya había pensado en enviar a Gray a cobrarte. — Dijo el anciano no como una burla, pero sin rastros de antipatía en su voz, al ver a Pete en la entrada.

—¡Discúlpeme! He estado demasiado ocupado y tampoco había reunido el dinero suficiente para poder pagarle, pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar. — Pete se encontraba sumamente avergonzado.

—No te preocupes. Pero ¡que no vuelva a suceder! — Sentenció Saibara al recibir su paga. – Por cierto, ¿ya se conocían? Ella es Mary, encargada de la biblioteca del pueblo y él es Pete, el jovenzuelo que compró la vieja granja. — Los presentó.

—No tenía el placer. Así que tú eres Pete, ¡es un gusto el poder conocerte al fin! — Dijo la jovencita amablemente con su suave, casi inaudible vos.

—El gusto es mío. ¿tienen una biblioteca en _Mineral Town_? Supongo que no he tenido suficiente tiempo para visitar todo el pueblo, pero espero poder un día ir a verla.

—¡Te estaré esperando! Verás que encontrarás libros muy interesantes y que te ayudarán con tu granja. — Contestó Mary, sonriente –Gray siempre va a leer en sus ratos libres ¿cierto Gray?

—Eh, sí. Son muy interesantes. — El joven que se había ocultado tras su gorra, al ver llegar a Pete apenas si contestó.

—También el doctor pasa mucho tiempo allí en sus días libres. — Al escuchar esto, Pete le tomó inconscientemente más importancia a la charla. —En fin, los dejo para que atiendan sus negocios. Nos veremos luego. — Se despidió y salió de la herrería.

—Yo también me retiro, disculpen nuevamente el retraso. — Luego de pagarle, Pete le sonrió al anciano y luego a Gray; quien se sonrojó y únicamente hizo una inclinación de cabeza en respuesta. Pete salió de la tienda de Saibara con destino a la clínica, para al fin entregarle las hierbas al doctor y a Elli.

—Hierbajo, hierbajo, hierbajo, césped, hierbajo, esta es algo venenosa, aunque no sea roja. — Enumeraba el doctor al sacar las hierbas del cesto.

—Pero ¿cómo? Estaba seguro de que eran las correctas. — Dijo Pete bastante cohibido y decepcionado de su fracaso.

—No esperes hacer todo perfecto a la primera, lo hiciste bastante bien por ahora. Aquí está tu paga del día de hoy, espero que mañana lo hagas mejor. — El doctor le entregó una cantidad no tan mínima de dinero a cambio de las hierbas.

—¿Qué no es esto demasiado? No traje muchas hierbas y no creo que tenga que pagarme tanto por ellas puesto que…— en ese momento el doctor hizo algo que Pete nunca se hubiese esperado: colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Pete para evitar que continuara hablando. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue la expresión de casi ternura, que mostraba.

—Si es por el bien de los aldeanos, todo es sumamente valioso. — Pete observaba un tanto horrorizado aquella expresión, pero también se había sonrojado de sobremanera por aquel dedo posado suavemente sobre sus labios.

Como si se hubiese percatado de que lo que hizo fue muy extraño por su parte, el doctor retiró el dedo del rostro de Pete y también se alejó de él; volviendo a su expresión indiferente y fría acostumbrada.

—Solo espero que mañana te esfuerces mucho más. —Agregó.

—Sí…— Pete salió rápidamente de la clínica, repasando en su mente, lo acabado de ocurrir y preguntándose por qué demonios su corazón latía con tal rapidez.

Continuará…


	4. Una sorpresa de verano

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Una sorpresa de verano**

Esa noche Pete no pudo dormir del todo bien, ya que evocaba a cada momento, el recuerdo de lo recién ocurrido con el doctor. No le preocupaba que se hubiese mostrado de esa manera con él, lo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, era el hecho de estar tan inquieto y nervioso cuando ocurrió todo aquello. A él nunca se le había pasado por la mente, ni por un instante en su vida que otro hombre pudiese hacerlo sonrojar tan fácilmente y con algo tan simple. No comprendía a que se debía, ese hombre tenía un aura extraña que le daba calosfríos y a la vez; se sentía muy bien estando cerca de él. Luego de mucho pensarlo llegó a la única conclusión lógica que pudo encontrar: había desarrollado una idolatría obsesiva por el doctor, al ser una persona tan centrada y dedicada a los demás; todo lo contrario a él mismo.

Hasta que se convenció de que lo que sentía era mera admiración, fue que pudo dormir a gusto, con tan mala suerte de que tan solo una hora después, tuvo que levantarse para comenzar con el trabajo nuevamente. Luego de alimentar a su gallina y pollito, salió con el cesto en mano dispuesto a encontrar las hierbas correctas, no quería defraudar al doctor esta vez. Camino a la montaña, se le ocurrió pasar a ver las aguas termales que le dijeron que había por allí cerca, pensaba que luego del trabajo podría darse un chapuzón caliente, pero por el momento tan solo quería comprobar que en efecto estas se encontraban allí.

Al llegar, pudo observar la cascada en donde los aldeanos decían que ofrendaban alimentos a la diosa. Frente a esta, se encontraba una pared hecha de cañas de bambú, sobre esta se podía observar el vapor que salía producto del calor de las pozas. Cuando Pete iba a abrir la puerta para observar, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Hola jovencito! — Pete se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un anciano calvo, con lentes y con una graciosa barba blanca y larga. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello largo trenzado a los lados, ambos lo miraban sonrientes.

—Buenos días...— Contestó desconfiado, al no saber quiénes eran, pero mostrando una sonrisa cortés.

—No nos conocemos aún, a pesar de que tienes ya bastante tiempo de haber llegado al pueblo. Mi nombre es Barley, tengo un rancho en donde crío y vendo vacas, ovejas y caballos. Esta es mi nieta May, es un placer el poder conocerte al fin. — Se presentó.

—El gusto es mío. — Contestó ya más confiado Pete, pensando en cómo era posible que aún no terminara de conocer a toda la gente de ese pequeño pueblo. — He estado sumamente ocupado, me temo que no me ha ido muy bien desde que llegué al pueblo, es por eso que aún no termino de familiarizarme con todos, ni con el pueblo.

El anciano caminó hacia la entrada de la poza de aguas termales y luego volteó a ver nuevamente a Pete.

—Entiendo... ¿estabas conociendo las pozas? Déjame contarte que estas aguas tienen unos poderes maravillosos, cuando estés muy cansado puedes venir aquí a relajarte un poco, verás que te sentirás renovado y con energías. También, son muy buenas para cocinar los huevos. — Explicó sonrientemente el anciano.

—¡Eso haré! Pero por ahora, tengo que ir a trabajar. Espero poder pronto reunir el suficiente dinero para ir a su tienda y comprar alguno de los animales. ¡Que estén bien! — Pete se despidió sonriéndoles y salió nuevamente montaña arriba a buscar las hierbas para el doctor.

Unos cuantos días después de seguir la misma rutina, Pete había reunido una cantidad bastante importante de dinero, y por lo tanto decidió que era hora de comenzar a plantar. El último día en que ayudaría al doctor, Pete procuró reunir muchísimas hierbas; para terminar muy bien su trabajo. Recogió tantas que necesitó dos canastos para colocarlas todas.

—¡Buen trabajo! Hoy conseguiste muchas.

—Sí. Doctor, lo que ocurre es que he decidido dejar de hacer este trabajo para usted y comenzar a dedicarme a mi granja.

—Ya veo...— El doctor no mostró sorpresa, enfado, o ninguna otra expresión.

—No es que no quiera ayudarlo más, es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he logrado poner en funcionamiento mi granja. Ya va siendo hora de comenzar a hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, has sido de enorme ayuda para nosotros y tenemos más que suficiente reserva de hierbas, todo gracias a ti. Lo que me gustaría saber ahora es, ¿qué tienes pensado comenzar a hacer en tu granja? — Interrogó el doctor, mirándolo seriamente.

—Bueno, quiero comenzar a plantar ¿por qué lo pregunta? — A Pete le extrañaba un poco esa interrogante por parte del otro hombre.

—Mira esto...— el doctor posó su dedo en el calendario, mostrándole la fecha en la que se encontraban.

—¿Sí?...

—¡Pete! Concéntrate por una vez en tu vida ¿quieres?

—Llámeme tonto si quiere, pero no termino de entender. — El granjero se sonrojó un poco al ver la expresión del doctor. Claramente podría leer un _"¿Cómo es que no puedes ver esto tan evidente? ¡Idiota!"_ en ese rostro.

El doctor empujó a Pete afuera de la clínica y le mostró el paisaje rural de su pueblo: el cielo, los árboles, los caminos.

—¿No sientes el calor?

—¿Calor?

El doctor suspiró y tomó a Pete por los hombros mirándolo fijamente al rostro.

—Escúchame, te explicaré esto sólo una vez y espero que lo aprendas. Es algo que los granjeros saben muy bien y aunque es muy lógico, es vital para subsistir. — Dijo seriamente.

—Bien, lo escucho. — Pete estaba bastante incómodo con las manos del hombre sobre él y su rostro tan cerca del propio, pero intentó no pensar en lo extraño que se sentía y procuró poner suma atención a lo que le iba a decir.

—Estamos a punto de cambiar de estación. Si siembras ahora, los cultivos de primavera no alcanzarán a crecer y dar frutos antes de que la estación haya pasado. Cuando llegue el verano, tus plantas morirán; así pasa en cada cambio de estación. No es lógico que siembres ahora para perder todo el dinero y el tiempo invertido. Te recomiendo que te dediques a las labores de limpieza y dejes los cultivos para cuando haya llegado el verano. — Explicó atentamente.

Pete no podía creer que se le hubiera pasado algo tan obvio por alto. Era lo lógico y no entendía cómo demonios no lo había pensado antes. Nuevamente el doctor le había sido de gran ayuda. Tantas ansias tenía por cultivar, que había olvidado ese importante detalle; pero gracias a su explicación, fue salvado de desperdiciar dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Muchísimas gracias doctor, no tengo con que agradecerle toda la ayuda que me ha dado hasta ahora. — Dijo Pete, ofreciéndole una sonrisa alegre, aunque aún se sentía muy avergonzado.

—No tienes que agradecer. Es mi deseo que todos los habitantes del pueblo estén bien y si puedo ayudar en ello; lo hago con mucho placer. Además...— el doctor acercó su rostro mucho más, al del contrario, logrando que el sonrojo aumentara, la sonrisa se desvaneciera y su corazón palpitara rápidamente. —desde que te conocí me caíste muy bien y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

—¿Por qué? — Se aventuró a preguntar Pete, aunque casi no le salía la voz.

—No tengo idea, pero siento que es mi deber protegerte. — Contestó el doctor indiferente, pero taladrando a Pete con su intensa mirada.

—Le agradezco mucho ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos veremos! — Dicho eso, Pete se deshizo del agarre del hombre y se fue corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. _"¡Por amor a la Diosa! ¿Qué te ocurre, Pete? ¿Qué te ocurre?"_

Los días pasaron y Pete se ocupó únicamente de limpiar el campo y cuidar de sus animales. El dinero que había logrado recolectar con las hierbas, el trabajo en la granja avícola y lo poco que podía lograr con los huevos; le era suficiente para subsistir en esos días. Solo esperaba pacientemente el cambio de estación y que a la tienda llegaran las semillas de temporada, para de ese modo comenzar a cultivar. Y sabía que sería muy pronto, el calor era abrasador cada día, el verano se avecinaba y eso emocionaba mucho al granjero; pero él no tenía idea de la sorpresa y el descubrimiento que esa época le traería.

* * *

Uno de tantos días, Pete se encontraba preparando su desayuno cuando tocaron a la puerta. Dejó el tazón con la mezcla que se convertiría en su comida para ir a atender, refunfuñando de que lo molestaran tan temprano en la mañana

—¿Sí? — Dijo al abrir la puerta, para descubrir que quien estaba tras ella era un completo desconocido.

—¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! Me llamo Kai y vengo aquí todos los veranos, me enteré de que eres nuevo en el pueblo y quise venir a presentarme. — Se trataba de un joven de piel morena, quien llevaba en su cabeza un pañuelo púrpura. Era muy jovial y extrovertido; totalmente diferente a todos los que vivían en _Mineral Town_. — En verano, abro mi restaurante en la playa ¡espero verte por ahí pronto, Pete! — Dicho eso Kai se fue rápidamente, dejando a Pete en la puerta tan solo observándolo partir.

—¡Vaya tipo más raro! Ni siquiera me dejó decir una sola palabra. Tendré que pasar por su restaurante uno de estos días...

Luego de desayunar Pete decidió ir a la tienda a ver si ya tenían las semillas correspondientes al verano. Al llegar se puso sumamente contento ya que pudo encontrar las dichosas semillas, compró tomate, maíz y cebolla; y salió rápidamente en dirección a su granja para sembrarlas. Ya en la casa, tomó sus herramientas y comenzó a arar el campo, para posteriormente depositar las semillas en la tierra y regarlas. Estaba muy satisfecho y emocionado, en un tiempo tendría los cultivos que tanto soñó, no podía esperar para ver los primeros brotes. Además, se prometió dar lo mejor de sí mismo para cuidarlos. Se encontraba muy feliz observando su sembradío, cuando Rick llegó a su granja y caminó hasta donde Pete se encontraba saludándolo.

—Buenas tardes Pete. Solo venía a invitarte a la playa mañana. — Dijo el rubio.

—¿Invitarme a la playa? ¿por qué? — Preguntó confuso.

—¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas! Mañana llevaremos a cabo la competencia de natación en la playa a las diez de la mañana en punto, así que espero verte allá Pete. — Explicó

—¿Competencia?

—¡Sí! Todos los años se llevan a cabo distintas competencias y festivales en el pueblo. De hecho, en primavera hubo varios, pero no vinimos a invitarte porque te la pasabas muy ocupado. Pienso que ya es hora de que vayas conociendo las tradiciones de _Mineral Town_ , así que como te dije; espero que mañana vayas y participes. ¡Será muy divertido!

—Ya veo. ¡Gracias Rick, allí estaré! — El rubio se despidió y abandonó la granja dejando a Pete contemplando su campo nuevamente. Pete pensó que ese pueblo no era tan aburrido después de todo, solo no había tenido tiempo de conocer todo lo que pasaba allí.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano Pete ya había alimentado a sus animales y regado su campo, ansioso porque el tiempo pasara rápido y poder ver sus cultivos; y lo más importante, cosechar de ellos. A las diez de la mañana ya se encontraba en la playa, parecía que todos en el pueblo estaban allí. Pete se dedicaba a saludar a quienes reconocía, cuando fue tomado del brazo y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que se trataba de Rick.

—¡Buen día Pete! ¿Listo para competir?

—Hola Rick, eso creo. No sé nadar muy bien, pero haré lo que pueda.

—¡Así se habla! Entonces ven conmigo para que puedas cambiarte.

—¡Olvidé que no tengo traje de baño! — Una vez más, Pete se sentía el ser más estúpido del planeta. Jamás se detuvo a pensar que necesitaba un traje de baño para nadar.

—¿Cómo no? ¿En qué pensabas viniendo a una competencia de natación sin un traje de baño? Bueno eso no importa, te prestaré uno y asunto arreglado. ¡Sígueme!

Rick llevó a Pete hasta la casa de Zack, quien vivía en la playa. Pete solo había visto esa casa por fuera el día que llegó al pueblo, y eso le hacía pensar que en definitiva tenía que comenzar a tomarse el tiempo de visitar a sus vecinos y conocerlos mejor; además de explorar más a fondo el pueblo y sus alrededores. El granjero se sorprendió bastante, ya que dentro de la casa se encontraban prácticamente todos los hombres jóvenes del pueblo.

—¡Buenos días! — Les saludó a todos al entrar, a lo que le contestaron con señas de mano e inclinaciones de cabeza.

—Toma Pete, puedes usar este traje de baño. — Rick le entregó unos pantaloncillos color azul y Pete le agradeció algo avergonzado. –Entonces los dejo, cuando estén listos pueden salir para comenzar con la competencia, todos están esperando afuera. — El rubio salió de la casa y fue cuando Pete se dispuso a cambiarse.

Dejó sus cosas en una esquina de la casa y comenzó a desvestirse, mirando de reojo a todos los demás. Por un lado se encontraba Gray, no pensaba que alguien tan tímido como él pudiera participar en concursos como esos. Luego pudo ver también a Cliff, ese era aún más sorpresivo; ya que Cliff era aún más tímido e introvertido que Gray. Pete se preguntaba cómo era que se había animado a participar siendo que no le hablaba a nadie en el pueblo, pero sospechaba que Ann tenía algo que ver con eso. Seguidamente pudo ver a Harris, él era el hijo del alcalde, era un policía que se la pasaba todo el tiempo patrullando el pueblo y se quejaba de lo poco emocionante que su trabajo era, siendo _Mineral Town_ un lugar tan pacífico.

—¡Pete! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! — La voz le pertenecía a Kai, quien se había acercado a Pete cuando este estaba distraído viendo a los demás. Kai ya estaba en su traje de baño: se trataba de una pieza bastante diminuta y ajustada, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Pete también pudo ver lo bien formado del cuerpo del moreno. Sus abdominales y músculos se marcaban bastante, sin dejar de ser esbelto. Ahora que lo notaba, la mayoría de los jóvenes tenían esa contextura o parecida; lo que le hizo avergonzarse de su cuerpo que lucía tan debilucho y enfermizo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él era un simple citadino y todos ellos se habían criado en el campo, al aire libre y realizando labores pesadas.

—Hola Kai, decidí participar, aunque no sepa nadar muy bien. Lo hago solo por diversión ya que sé que nunca ganaré. — Kai se acercó mucho más a Pete y el granjero no pudo evitar incomodarse, al ver lo realmente ajustado que estaba el traje de baño de este.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, tendrás todo un año para practicar, espero que la próxima vez sí vengas preparado. Apresúrate a cambiarte, que ya todos están esperándonos.

—Sí, es lo que estaba a punto de ha... ¿qué haces? — Pete no pudo terminar su oración, ya que Kai había comenzado a intentar desnudarlo.

—Solo estoy ayudándote, nos estás retrasando. — Dijo sonriente, el vigoroso muchacho.

—¡Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta! — Pete no creía lo atrevido y confiado que resultó ser Kai, estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras intentaba evitar que el joven le quitara la ropa.

—¡Kai! Déjalo que se cambie solo, no se trata de un niño. — El doctor que también estaba presente, intervino en la jocosa situación.

—¡Vamos doc! Solo lo estoy ayudando un poco.

—Pete no necesita que lo ayuden, salgamos para que los demás no se impacienten, él nos alcanzará allá.

—Bien, bien. ¡apresúrate entonces Pete! — Tanto Kai como el doctor y los demás salieron de la casa, dejando a Pete solo y a medio desnudar.

—¡Demonios! ¿qué fue todo eso? Supongo que es su forma de ser, tengo que comenzar a aprender a tratar con toda esta gente. — Pete se cambió rápidamente y salió, viendo que todos ya se encontraban en la línea de salida, así que se dispuso a tomar su posición.

—Las reglas son sencillas: deben llegar hasta esta roca, tocarla y volver a la orilla. El primero en llegar será el vencedor. — Explicó Rick a gritos, quien se encontraba de pie sobre una enorme roca, en medio del mar.

—¡Suerte Pete! — Le dijo Kai, quien estaba a su lado, mientras le sonreía con expresión de galán y le guiñaba un ojo. Pete no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo a lo largo de su espalda. No tenía idea del por qué, pero Kai le ponía nervioso e incluso le asustaba un poco.

—En sus marcas... Listos... ¡Ya! — Un silbato pitó y todos se lanzaron al agua. Pete se impresionó muchísimo ya que todos eran muy rápidos nadando; pero Kai, parecía que había vivido toda su vida en el agua. Era demasiado veloz y se movía con mucha facilidad. Mientras que él, se quedó rezagado a una distancia bastante lejana de los demás. Pensó que en definitiva, debía comenzar a practicar, para no quedar en ridículo el año próximo.

Rápidamente el moreno llegó a la roca y regresó a la orilla. Pete siquiera había llegado a la roca cuando Kai ya había ganado la competencia. En la playa algunos vitoreaban mientras que otros se mostraban algo molestos. Algunas de las chicas jóvenes corrieron a recibir a Kai y este les sonreía galantemente mientras conversaba con ellas.

—Y ya llegó ese tipo de nuevo. ¡Es tan molesto! — Caída la noche, Pete fue a la posada de Doug, donde como de costumbre estaban reunidos los hombres del pueblo. Se encontraba compartiendo la mesa con Duke, quien al ver entrar a Kai y subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones; hizo ese comentario.

—¿Molesto? ¿por qué lo dice? — Interrogó Pete. Era cierto que desde el comienzo Kai le pareció extraño y escalofriante; pero no le parecía alguien capaz de perjudicar a los demás.

—¡Claro que sí! Viene cada verano a trabajar en su restaurante y a molestar a todo el mundo. — Se quejó el hombre.

—A mí no me parece molesto.

—¡Es que aún no lo conoces! Se la pasa coqueteando con todos los jóvenes que encuentra, no hace distinción de mujeres u hombres. Él solo flirtea con cada joven o señorita que se ponga en su camino. Lo peor de todo es que a las mujeres no les molesta en absoluto. Mi esposa Manna incluso, habla muy bien de él todo el tiempo y es lo mismo con todas las mujeres del pueblo. — La cara de Duke parecía un tomate maduro, iba enrojeciendo de ira a cada segundo que hablaba y describía la situación; contrastando con el color pálido que adquiría el rostro de Pete.

—Así que coqueteando... — No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Se preguntaba si lo que había estado haciendo Kai, al llegar a presentarse el primer día y lo que había hecho esa mañana antes del concurso, era para coquetearle. Los calosfríos no hicieron más que aumentar en ese momento. Ahora pensaba que el doctor le había salvado de algo bastante incómodo, al detener a Kai, quien lo estaba desnudando. Pensó que el miedo que le provocaba era bastante fundamentado.

—¡Pete! ¡Pete! — Le llamaba Duke, quien se percató de que el granjero había quedado como en shock con la noticia.

—Disculpe...

—¡Muchacho! Es cierto que es algo bastante irritante, pero no es para que reacciones así. Siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de él, no tienes nada que temer.

—Sí...

* * *

Al día siguiente Pete continuó con su rutina normal de cuidar de su granja. Terminó rápidamente y se sentó bajo la sombra de su manzano a disfrutar del día, estaba bastante adolorido por el esfuerzo del día anterior, no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico para nada, y sus músculos resentían el haber nadado en la competencia.

Comenzó a dar leves golpecitos a sus hombros, pero de pronto sintió unas manos masajeando estos. Se asustó muchísimo y volteó a ver en seguida, para descubrir a quien le pertenecían esas manos. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kai, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Hola Pete! Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a esto. — Dijo alegremente.

—¡Kai! ¿qué haces? — Preguntó Pete muy alarmado, mientras su rostro ya adoptaba ese color carmín acostumbrado.

—Solo estoy dándote un masaje, vine a visitarte y noté que lo necesitabas.

—No es necesario, yo...

—No te preocupes, será gratuito esta vez. — Kai le guiñó un ojo, mientras continuaba masajeándolo.

—No es eso, es que...— en ese momento Kai le dio la vuelta a Pete, quedando frente a frente. La expresión del moreno era una capaz de cautivar a cualquier mujer, pero Pete solo sentía temor y vergüenza.

—¿Acaso quieres pagarme de todos modos? Porque a mí se me ocurre un medio de pago con el cual quedaría muy satisfecho...— Kai acercaba su rostro lentamente al de Pete, sus labios casi rozaban los del granjero.

—Kai...— Pete, que estaba como paralizado, lo único que acató a hacer fue cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Al instante sintió los cálidos y carnosos labios del moreno devorando los propios. Era una sensación extraña, Pete solo había besado un par de veces en su vida y no estaba muy acostumbrado. Pero descubrió que del todo no le desagradaba. Aún seguía en shock y por eso no correspondió el beso, aunque tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo. Sin embargo, tampoco lo rechazó.

Como si no estuviese satisfecho, Kai introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Pete, explorándola con esta y profundizando el beso cada vez más. Empujaba la nuca de Pete al frente, como si en verdad quisiera devorarlo. Pete solo acató a aferrarse fuertemente de los brazos del joven, que lo engullía lentamente. Pero entonces Pete se aventuró a abrir los ojos, pudo observar de cerca la tersa y bronceada piel de Kai. Aunque esa visión hermosa, pronto fue nublada por el horror que Pete comenzó a sentir. Al voltear a ver hacia un lado, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el doctor, quien estaba observando todo aquel espectáculo, mostrando una expresión que Pete jamás le había visto.

Pete se deshizo del hambriento moreno que tenía sobre sí y con una mezcla de vergüenza y horror volteó a ver al doctor, quien continuaba de pie como si estuviese pasando por un tremendo shock y sus piernas no respondiesen cuando le ordenaban que lo sacaran de allí. Kai se volteó y se percató de la presencia del hombre.

—¡Hola doc! Me parece que está interrumpiendo, pero por ser usted ha de ser algo importante ¿cierto? Así que, me retiraré de momento. — El moreno se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo a Pete —Nos veremos luego, solo tienes que recordarme en dónde nos quedamos. — Dicho eso, abandonó la granja no sin antes regalarle una de sus bonitas sonrisas al doctor.

—Doctor...

Continuará...

* * *

 **Ya comienza lo ghei :v jajaja**

 **La verdad el personaje de Kai me gusta mucho, en varias ocasiones lo tomé como esposo en los juegos. Su estilo de vida liberal y su forma alegre de ser me gustan mucho. Sin embargo, ahora noté que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo retraté muy puto en este fic xD Sinceramente yo este fic lo escribí con las impresiones de lo que yo tenía sobre el juego a mis 13 añitos, así que habrá muchas cosas que no están tan en su lugar.**

 **Aunque también ahora que lo estoy jugando de nuevo, a ratos pienso que no está tan OoC. Tal vez, solo magnifico sus personalidades. El doctor no siempre es TAN serio, pero yo lo retrato más serio de lo que es, Pete no tiene personalidad en el juego, pero yo siento que él es un hombre un poco tonto, sinceramente no sé cómo un citadino se fue a manejar una granja sin saber absolutamente nada de agricultura ni ganadería xD y Kai, pues sí es muy confianzudo, no lo voy a negar. Pero lo que yo pienso es que como el juego es muy inocente e infantil de por sí; no se pueden dar el lujo de retratar a Kai de ese modo, sin embargo si el juego fuese para un público más adulto, al rato la personalidad de Kai sería un poco como yo la retrato. Es decir, mi impresión de niña de 13 fue esa, alguna razón tuve para pensar así jaja.**

 **Pero verán que Kai es un personaje importante y que aporta mucho a esta historia, de seguro les llega a gustar :D**


	5. Revelaciones y algo de magia

**Si alguien lo estaba siguiendo le pido una disculpa, me quedé dos meses sin computadora y no podía editar el capítulo. Además he estado ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad, pero espero volver a publicar una vez por semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Revelaciones y algo de magia**

En cuanto Pete y Kai se separaron del beso que compartían, el doctor cambió la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba, por su acostumbrado rostro indiferente. Kai abandonó el lugar, pero el doctor no se movió de allí, estaba observando el rostro de Pete, el cual estaba rojo y reflejaba gran angustia en su expresión. Las palabras tampoco le salían al granjero, por lo que el doctor fue el que decidió hablar primero:

—No tienes que explicar nada Pete, el único que no conoce a Kai y que no estaba al tanto de sus costumbres eres tú. Créeme que no es la primera vez que lo he encontrado acosando a algún joven y te confieso que incluso lo intentó una vez conmigo.

—¡¿Con usted?!— El rostro de Pete recuperó su color normal y sentía que su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a disminuir. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, pero esas palabras por parte del doctor lo tranquilizaban bastante.

—En efecto. Por supuesto que yo no dejé que llegara tan lejos… — El carmín retomó las mejillas de Pete al escuchar ese comentario.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó, simplemente no pude moverme más y él continuó, bueno… besándome. — La última palabra, la dijo en un tono de voz muy quedo, con muchísima vergüenza de solo decirlo.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Pete, Kai lanza el anzuelo y el que quede atrapado en el tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. Ahora ya sabes cómo es él y depende de ti lo que pase después. Kai, tampoco es una mala persona, solo es un poco diferente. —Declaró el mayor.

—Pero, yo no quiero… Es decir, eso es no es normal, ¡además no lo conozco!

—No te mortifiques por eso Pete.

Pete estaba muy confundido. Que el doctor le dijera esas palabras, ¿quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones? ¿O sólo lo decía por tratarse de Kai? El granjero pensó que tal vez, ya los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento del moreno y algunos ya habían aceptado esas costumbres. También pensó que era bastante sorpresivo por parte de la gente de campo, al parecer eran más civilizados que las personas de la ciudad. Pete se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que reparó nuevamente la presencia del doctor.

—Doctor, ¿ocurre algo? Quiero decir, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

—Solo venía a traerte esto...— el doctor tomó la mano de Pete y depositó en ella un pequeño frasco. Inmediatamente Pete lo abrió, revelando lo que parecía un ungüento color verdoso.

—¿Qué es?

—Ungüento para el dolor muscular. Está hecho en parte con algunas de las hierbas que nos ayudaste a recolectar. — Explicó — Estaba seguro de que lo ibas a necesitar luego de la carrera de ayer, pero veo que alguien pensó en lo mismo y te dio algo mucho más efectivo. — Pete no sabía si ese último comentario era una broma, ya que el doctor jamás cambiaba su inexpresivo rostro, así que no podía adivinar si estaba intentando ser gracioso.

—Muchas gracias. Me será muy útil. Doctor, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí. Si en algún momento hubiese algo que pudiera hacer por usted, por favor hágamelo saber. — Dijo sonriente, ya recuperado de todo lo anterior.

—No tienes porqué, ya te dije mis razones para ayudarte. En todo caso, si alguna vez necesito un favor tuyo no dudaré en pedírtelo. Ahora me retiro, estoy muy ocupado en la clínica. — Dicho esto y luego un leve apretón de manos con Pete, el hombre abandonó la granja.

Pete entró a su casa y se desvistió para comenzar a aplicarse el dichoso ungüento. Pero entonces recordó las aguas termales, las cuales aún no había tenido oportunidad de visitar. Pensó en dejar el ungüento para otra ocasión. Siendo tan debilucho como lo era, sabía que lo iba a necesitar muy pronto. De modo que se vistió nuevamente, tomó una toalla y salió en camino a las pozas.

Pete abrió las puertas de bambú, siendo inmediatamente envuelto en una nube de vapor cálido. No podía esperar para entrar al agua. Rápidamente se desvistió y metió primero un pie para probar la temperatura. Estaba bastante caliente y a pesar de que estaban en verano, eso no le desagradó. A continuación, entró de cuerpo completo y se hundió en aquellas aguas tan agradables. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los milagrosos efectos de estas. El dolor de su cuerpo le abandonó y comenzó a relajarse al punto de empezar a dormirse y sin poder resistirlo ni un momento más, allí mismo dentro del agua, el joven se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Lo siguiente que Pete supo, era que se encontraba nuevamente en la cama de la clínica, y lo peor, estaba completamente desnudo salvo por la toalla que cubría su cadera.

—¿Pero qué...? – No se explicaba cómo había llegado allí, ni por qué se encontraba en la clínica.

—Así que al fin despiertas. — La profunda voz del doctor, se escuchó tras las cortinas azules y en unos segundos su figura apareció, mirando Pete con ojos penetrantes.

—Doctor ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Pete bastante confuso.

—Te dormiste en las aguas termales. — Explicó el doctor mientras se acercaba a la cama. Pete en seguida pudo notar algo extraño en el hombre, ya no lo miraba sin expresión alguna como de costumbre, si no que su rostro reflejaba algo distinto, el granjero no tenía idea de qué significaba eso.

Pero a continuación, ocurrió algo mucho más extraño: al llegar a la cama, el doctor llevó lentamente su mano al pecho desnudo de Pete y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente.

—¿Qué hace? — Preguntó alarmado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, al ver al rostro del doctor. Estaba sonriendo y no era una sonrisa cualquiera; sino una que mostraría cualquier depravado, justo como la sonrisa de Kai aquella mañana.

—No te asustes Pete. — Le dijo el mayor, mientras su mano descendía peligrosamente hasta llegar a la toalla que cubría su cadera.

—Pero…— Pete no pudo decir nada en su defensa, ya que quedó mudo al ver como el doctor le desnudaba dejando sus vergüenzas al aire. Los ojos de Pete, casi se salen de su órbita al observar la mano del doctor, que estaba a punto de tomar su miembro.

—¡Deténgase! — Pete despertó en su propia cama en la granja. Estaba vestido y cubierto por una manta. Se secó la frente, ya que estaba sudando frío y casi fue víctima de un paro cardíaco al ver que una figura se aparecía en la habitación y le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Pete? ¿qué ocurre? — Cuando el granjero pudo distinguir bien, comprobó que se trataba de Gray.

—¿Gray? ¿por qué estás aquí? — Preguntó cuándo logró reponerse del susto.

—Verás…— Gray comenzó a hablar con su casi inaudible tono de voz —hoy es mi día libre y decidí ir a tomar un baño a las aguas termales. Últimamente he estado tenso a causa del trabajo y pensé en relajarme un poco allí, pero cuando llegué, te encontré desmayado dentro del agua. Por lo que te traje a casa. — Explicó mientras se ocultaba detrás de la visera de su gorra, dejando notar un leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—Ya veo. Muchísimas gracias Gray, encontraré una manera de pagarte. — Dijo Pete, que estaba levantándose de su cama y entonces se dio cuenta: —¿Gray? —La cara de Pete comenzó a tomar un color rojo más intenso cada vez – Si me encontraste en las termas, ¿por qué estoy vestido?

La cara de Gray se tornó aún más roja que la de Pete y comenzó a temblar bastante, señas de que estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado.

—Yo tuve que vestirte. — Casi no se escuchó lo que dijo, pero bastaba con ver su reacción para averiguar lo que había dicho. A ese punto no se podía saber cuál de los dos estaba más apenado o más rojo. —¡Que suerte que ya estás bien! Me retiro. — Dijo el pelirrojo y salió corriendo de la casa.

—Gray…— En cierto modo, era mucho mejor para Pete que Gray se hubiese ido, ya que los dos se encontraban en una situación muy embarazosa. Pero ya hallaría el momento y el modo de agradecerle por haberlo salvado de la muerte, por segunda vez en lo que llevaba viviendo allí. Cuando logró recuperarse del susto y la vergüenza, Pete entró en shock al recordar lo que estaba soñando hacía unos instantes.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? — Decía mientras daba vueltas desesperadamente de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras se revolvía el cabello. —Primero dejo que Kai me bese así sin más y ahora comienzo a soñar cosas pervertidas con el doctor ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué ocurre conmigo?! — Se preguntaba sin encontrar explicación alguna. –Podría ser que a mí… — antes de afirmarse eso tragó grueso —¿de verdad me gustan los hombres? — Pete paró en seco frente a un espejo que tenía en su habitación, examinándose como si estuviera enfermo.

El joven se dedicó a analizar la situación más cuidadosamente:

—En toda mi vida nunca me he enamorado, esa es una de las razones por las que pensaba que mi vida en la ciudad era un asco. Y no he tenido demasiadas novias, solo estuve con ellas para saber qué se sentía, no es que me desagradaba besarlas, pero, nunca sentí nada especial. — Comenzó a repasar su vida. —No me fue desagradable tampoco el beso de Kai, aunque tampoco sentí nada fuera de lo común con él. Pero eso es normal, al besar a una persona de la cual no se está enamorado supongo ¿Me pregunto qué sentiría si besara al doctor? — Cuando se dijo eso, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y el rubor abandonó totalmente su rostro para darle paso un color pálido.

—¡No es como si estuviera enamorado de él! Es solo que se me vino a la mente por todo eso del sueño. — Se excusaba como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado, riendo nerviosamente. —Yo solo respeto y admiro muchísimo al doctor. Eso no significa estar enamorado ¿cierto? Es decir, nunca lo he estado así que no estoy seguro de cómo se siente. Es cierto que pienso en él a menudo, que me gusta estar con él y a veces me pongo nervioso estando a su lado pero…— Pete se revolvió el cabello desesperadamente otra vez y continuó mirándose al espejo, para finalmente dar un profundo suspiro.

—Pete, te has enamorado por primera vez en tu vida…— admitió.

El granjero no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo. Simplemente era una locura, pero así era como se sentía y no había otra explicación para todo lo que le estaba ocurriéndole. Inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en todo lo que vendría después: si era cierto que se estaba enamorando, lo haría más y más cada vez. Si el doctor se seguía comportando así de atento con él, eventualmente sus sentimientos hacia él crecerían. Estaban en un pueblo pequeño, en donde era imposible que pudiesen estar juntos sin que todos los demás se dieran cuenta. Y, de todas formas, el hecho de que él se sintiera de ese modo, no significaba que el doctor le pudiera llegar a corresponder algún día. Probablemente, estaba ya comprometido con Elli inclusive, era lo que Pete pensaba.

El hecho de no poder avanzar con el cuido de su granja y el riesgo de quedar en la quiebra sin un lugar a donde ir; eran nada comparadas a la preocupación causada por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. E inmediatamente la duda sobre lo que podía hacer le embargó. No podía simplemente dejar de ver al doctor, tampoco abandonar el pueblo. Lo único que le quedaba, era comprobar si más bien estaba confundido o si podía lograr que sus sentimientos se disiparan con el tiempo.

—¡Concéntrate en la granja! — Se dijo, mientras se daba palmadas en las mejillas. Con todo lo que había pasado, Pete hasta se olvidó de su dolor y cansancio por lo que decidió tomar el tiempo libre que le quedaba ese día, para ir a explorar más el pueblo. O mejor dicho, las afueras del pueblo, ya que nunca había tomado el camino detrás de su granja.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al encontrar una cabaña en medio del bosque. A las afueras de esta, había un hombre alto, corpulento y con mucha barba; a quien Pete nunca había visto por lo que decidió acercarse a saludar y conocerlo.

—¡Hola! Buenas tardes.

—Supongo que eres Pete. — Dijo el hombre, con su voz que retumbaba en los oídos del joven. Una vez más, se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que era ese pueblo, puesto que todos lo conocían sin haberlo visto nunca.

—Sí, es un gusto conocerlo... —Pete le ofreció su mano.

—Soy Gotz, un placer. — Dijo el hombre tomando la mano del granjero y dándole un exagerado apretón, que incluso le lastimó un poco.

—Y dígame, ¿a qué se dedica usted? — Preguntó Pete, mientras se frotaba la mano.

—Soy leñador. Cuando quieras hacer algún arreglo a tu casa no dudes en llamarme. — Ofreció. Pete pensó que ese hombre se veía rudo y malo, pero en realidad era buena persona. —Ven a mi casa, quiero presentarte a alguien más. — Agregó el leñador.

Gotz guio al granjero dentro de su casa. El lugar era bastante rustico, pero acogedor; aunque habían herramientas regadas por todos lados. Más al fondo de la casa, sentado en una silla se encontraba un hombre mayor bastante excéntrico: vestido con un ridículo traje verde, que daba la sensación de que estaba listo para salir de safari.

—Hola señor. — Saludó Pete cortésmente.

—¡Hola! ¡Gusto en conocerte Pete! — Dijo el anciano. —Mi nombre es Louis y estudio a las abejas. — Explicó.

—¿Abejas? — Pete se preguntaba si realmente había personas que estudiaran eso.

—¡Exacto! Son unos insectos fascinantes, conozco muchísimos tipos de abejas y la miel que producen. ¿Sabes? Existen varias clases de miel también, si alguna vez logras encontrar un panal y extraer su miel, tráemela y la valoraré. Existe una en especial, que solo producen las abejas en este pueblo y es muy valiosa. — Explicó Louis.

—Ya veo, entonces si logro encontrarla, ¡se la traeré! —Luego de esa explicación, Pete le encontraba más sentido a la profesión del hombre y hasta le pareció interesante. Pensaba en que había muchísimas cosas que aún debía aprender y no debía estar ocupando su limitado tiempo en banalidades, como lo eran definir si realmente era homosexual.

Como ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Pete se despidió de sus vecinos con la promesa de que regresaría a visitarlos pronto y se dirigió a su casa. Ese día había sido exageradamente largo y agotador para él, por lo que en cuanto colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada, quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, desde que Pete se dio cuenta de su cruda realidad. Se había propuesto a no pensar más en eso y preocuparse únicamente por su granja. Y definitivamente lo estaba logrando, pero para su desgracia, el prestarle tanta atención a su granja no era bueno. Al menos no para él, quien era un simple citadino, con nulos conocimientos sobre agricultura. Al parecer, había regado de más sus cultivos y todo lo que había sembrado estaba totalmente muerto e inservible.

Pete estaba sumamente triste y decepcionado de su gran fracaso como granjero, por lo que decidió ir a caminar ese día. Pensó en que era buena idea ir a la iglesia, después de todo hacía tiempo que no iba. Tomó el camino por el que no tuviera que pasar frente a la clínica, ya que no quería toparse con el doctor. Al llegar a la iglesia, pudo notar que como de costumbre, Cliff se encontraba allí solo. Le tomó un buen rato decidirse a saludarlo, pero al fin se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Cliff, ¿cómo estás? — Dijo no muy convencido de que haberlo saludado fuese buena idea.

No hubo respuesta por parte del contrario.

—Con que hoy tampoco hablas. Bueno, yo estoy muy mal ¿sabes? Me di cuenta de que soy un asco como granjero. Todas mis plantas murieron, no tengo idea de cómo cuidarlas. Seguramente estás pensando que soy un idiota, quien siguió un sueño estúpido al venir aquí, sin pensar en lo difícil que sería. Y probablemente tengas razón al pensar eso, pero ya es muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás, no puedo regresar a la ciudad. — Pete le contó de sus preocupaciones al joven, sin importarle si este le estuviese prestando atención o no. Simplemente necesitaba desahogarse y no había nadie más para hacerlo.

—Ya veo…— Se dejó decir Cliff.

—En fin, no creo que quieras estar escuchando mis tonterías, seguramente tienes tus propios problemas por los cuales preocuparte. ¡Te veré luego! — Se despidió el granjero y salió de la iglesia rápidamente.

—Eso fue algo incómodo. — Suspiró.

Al salir, Pete notó que, a un lado de la iglesia, había un camino que daba a una parte bastante profunda y oscura del bosque. Era un poco aterrador adentrarse en la espesura de la floresta, pero su curiosidad le ganó y decidió seguir aquel camino. Tuvo que andar por bastante tiempo entre la oscuridad, ya que las copas de los árboles eran inusualmente frondosas en esa parte. Pero luego de un rato pudo divisar la luz, y allí encontró algo muy impresionante: en medio de ese claro del bosque, se podía ver una casa pequeña.

—¡No puede ser! — dijo sorprendido – ¡Esto es como ese endemoniado cuento de Blanca Nieves! — El granjero se acercó a la pequeña vivienda y abrió lentamente la puerta, para echar un vistazo al interior. –Definitivamente, esto no puede ser posible…— dijo atónito al comprobar que en efecto la realidad era como ese cuento de hadas: en el interior de la casa se podían ver siete pequeñas camas, una mesa diminuta acompañada de sus sillitas y en general, todo dentro de la casa era de minúsculas dimensiones. Sin darse cuenta, Pete se adentró en el lugar fascinado, extrañado y un poco asustado de todo eso; simplemente no podía creerlo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Quién eres? — Escuchó una vocecita chillona tras de sí, por lo que asustado, se dio la vuelta. No pudo evitar cubrir su boca con las manos, para ahogar el grito de sorpresa que quería emitir, al ver a siete pequeñas personitas de pie frente a él. Eran siete hombrecitos vestidos todos iguales pero con distintos colores, los colores del arcoíris; cada uno tenía un gorrito puntiagudo sobre su cabeza, justo como en los cuentos.

—Me llamo Pete…—Pudo decir por lo bajo y tragando grueso, puesto que los enanitos se veían algo molestos. De donde pudo, tomó valor para continuar hablando, con un tono de voz más fuerte y confiado. —Lamento haber entrado en su casa, les ofrezco mis disculpas. Verán, vengo de la ciudad, hace poco compré una granja en este pueblo y todo este tipo de cosas son nuevas para mí. Es decir, ¡jamás en mi vida había visto personas como ustedes! – Intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

—¡No te preocupes, Pete! — Dijo el enanito vestido de color rojo. —No hay muchas personas que nos hayan visto, así que es normal que te sorprendas. — En cuanto todos los duendes pusieron sonrisas en sus rostros, Pete se sintió más tranquilo y fuera de peligro. Pero aún estaba asombrado de lo que estaba presenciando.

—Mi nombre es Chef y ellos son mis hermanos: Staid, Nappy, Bold, Aqua, Hoggy y Timid, ¡Somos los duendes de la cosecha! Nuestra misión es ayudar a granjeros como tú, claro si es que logran encontrarnos. — Todos los enanitos comenzaron a reír junto con su hermano.

—Has tenido mucha suerte en encontrarnos Pete— Dijo esta vez Staid, el enano con traje color azul.

—¿En serio van a ayudarme? ¿Cómo? — Preguntó el aún más sorprendido Pete.

—Muy fácil, nosotros podemos ayudarte con las tareas de la granja, como regar, cosechar, cuidar de los animales; solo tienes que pedirlo. —Aqua, el enanito color celeste, fue el que intervino.

—Ya veo. Me temo que, ahora mismo todas mis plantas murieron, puesto que no pude cuidarlas bien. Tampoco tengo animales, salvo por un par de gallinas. Así que no veo manera de cómo puedan ayudarme, pero muchas gracias de todos modos chicos, aprecio el ofrecimiento como no tienen idea. — Dijo Pete un poco avergonzado por su incompetencia.

—Bu-bueno, e-eso no es pro-problema. — Se escuchó muy bajo la voz de Timid, el duendecillo verde, quien tartamudeaba al hablar.

—¡Solo ve a casa y ya verás mañana Pete! — Exclamaron todos al unísono. El hombre estaba muy confuso, adicional a que todavía no salía de su asombro. Tanto así, que no se percató que al salir del bosque hacia la iglesia y seguir su camino; tomó el que iba directo a la biblioteca. Lo peor de todo, ese día era miércoles, el día libre del doctor quien justo en ese instante, regresaba luego de pasar la tarde estudiando allí; por lo que se toparon directamente de frente.

—Buenas noches Pete. — Saludó el médico, con su acostumbrada frialdad.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está? — Dijo Pete bastante nervioso. Lo que había estado intentando evitar, estaba ocurriendo. Además, estaba en una situación especialmente incómoda; la luz de la luna iluminando con todo su esplendor la oscura calle y haciendo que el cabello negro del doctor brillara de una manera muy atractiva. Pero eso, no era nada comparado con el efecto que les daba a sus ojos, de un particular color gris, que con esa luz resplandecían con un tono plateado. Pete simplemente pudo comprobar que ese hombre en realidad si le atraía y mucho.

—Hace bastantes días no te veía. Espero no estés avergonzado por lo que pude presenciar la última vez, ya te expliqué que es un comportamiento completamente normal en Kai. — Señaló.

—¡No! Para nada. Es solo que, he estado algo ocupado con la granja.

—Entonces has estado trabajando duro. ¡Ese es el espíritu! — Como muy pocas veces había visto, el doctor se mostró expresivo y hasta parecía contento al escuchar las noticias de Pete. —Por cierto, si tienes tiempo quiero que me acompañes a la clínica a tomar un poco de té. — Ofreció con amabilidad.

—En realidad, no tengo nada más que hacer por hoy. Gracias doctor. — Pete quería rehusarse, pero al ver la cortesía del hombre y la gentileza de su ofrecimiento; no pudo rechazarlo. De manera que entraron a la clínica y por primera vez el doctor le hizo subir al segundo piso, en donde estaban las habitaciones.

—Por lo general Elli se queda a dormir aquí, pero hoy es nuestro día libre y ella duerme en casa de su abuela y hermano. Siempre le digo que sería mejor que durmiera allá todo el tiempo, está lo suficientemente cerca para venir e ir todos los días, pero ella insiste en que tiene que estar a mi lado en todo momento, por si la necesito. — Explicó el doctor. Pero Pete sabía muy bien, que la joven enfermera era víctima de un profundo enamoramiento por ese hombre y de ahí venía esa actitud.

—Elli es muy buena persona, además es dulce y bonita. — Comentó Pete, al no tener nada más que contestarle. —Algún día será una muy buena esposa.

—¡Los Doctores y las enfermeras no deberían casarse! — Replicó el doctor, con una expresión profunda y melancólica en su rostro; lo cual era muy extraño. Pete ya estaba sintiendo un poco de temor al ser testigo de dos expresiones por parte del doctor en el mismo día, era muy raro.

—¿Por qué lo dice? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Experiencias propias del pasado, nada que tenga que contarte. — Dijo volviendo a su frialdad de siempre, lo cual hizo a Pete sentirse mal y su rostro lo delataba. —Espera aquí, te traeré algo de té. — Agregó el doctor, dejando a Pete en su habitación, sentado frente a su escritorio.

El cuarto del doctor estaba bastante limpio y ordenado. Había un estante con muchísimos libros, lo mismo que sobre su escritorio; por lo que Pete pudo ver, todo trataba sobre medicina natural. Sonrió un poco, ya que le parecía admirable el esfuerzo que el hombre ponía todo el tiempo para mejorar su práctica como médico. Todo con el fin de ayudar a los aldeanos, a pesar de ser tan indiferente con todos, se preocupaba por ellos.

Minutos después, el hombre regresó con una bandeja sobre la cual había dos tazas de té caliente. Le ofreció una a Pete y tomó la otra para luego sentarse sobre su cama. Pete pensaba en que nunca había estado en una situación tan informal, ni tan amistosa con el doctor, por lo que comenzó a sentir una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza.

—¿Te sirvió el ungüento? — Preguntó el médico secamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! Usted es un genio doctor. Muchísimas gracias por regalármelo, ¡me fue de gran ayuda! — mintió Pete, puesto que siquiera había tocado la dichosa pomada.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. — Contestó el doctor, aunque no se demostrara en su rostro su supuesta alegría. — ¿Y qué tal te va con tu granja? — A Pete eso ya le parecía una típica conversación de esas, en las que se preguntan cómo ha estado la familia y debaten sobre si va a llover o no. Por un instante pensó en que, si fuera Elli, el doctor podría estar conversando fascinantes cosas sobre medicina y no tonterías como lo hacía en ese momento. Pete solo comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo.

—Pues, no me ha estado yendo especialmente bien. Aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero espero con el tiempo hacerlo, o de lo contrario tendré que irme del pueblo y regresar a la ciudad. No me gustaría comenzar desde cero, pero es una posibilidad. — Sin querer, le expresó al doctor sus preocupaciones. –¡Sólo tengo que esforzarme más! — Agregó, intentando parecer animado, de una manera muy poco convincente.

—Pete, solo quiero que sepas que, si tienes problemas, no tienes que dudar en acudir a mí. Te ayudaré siempre con todo lo que esté a mi alcance. — Expresó el médico, mirándole fijamente, como ya era su costumbre y haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—Gracias doctor. Por ahora tengo que irme. ¡El té estuvo delicioso! —Dijo el ya muy nervioso Pete. Se puso de pie y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio.

—Espera. — El doctor también se levantó y se acercó al granjero. Pete no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco y que el color subiera a sus mejillas, debido a ese súbito acercamiento.

El doctor tomó la mano de Pete y se acercó a él mucho más. Le miró directamente, con sus preciosos ojos plateados y su expresión que, de algún modo, se percibía cálida y sutil; no fría como antes. Pete tragó grueso al ver la cercanía del contrario y comenzar a notar detalles de su fisonomía, como lo fuerte de su mentón y a la vez lo delicado de sus facciones; no pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso. El ritmo de su corazón aumentaba a cada segundo y más aún con su mano entre las del hombre.

—¿Doctor?

Continuará…


	6. Muchas más sorpresas de verano

**Capítulo 6**

 **Muchas más sorpresas de verano**

Los segundos le parecían horas en ese momento, su corazón se aceleraba, comenzó incluso a sudar frío; Pete pudo comprobar de una vez por todas que, en efecto estaba enamorado de ese hombre. Si no, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaría de esa manera?

—¿Te sientes bien? — Le preguntó el doctor, que con todos sus conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano, era más que capaz de notar que algo extraño le ocurría a Pete.

—¡No! No me ocurre nada. Es solo que…— Pete volteó a ver su mano la cual estaba entre las del doctor. El otro hombre cayó en cuenta de la situación e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo, para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de tela, color rosa y colocarla entre las manos de Pete.

—Elli horneó unas cuantas galletas esta mañana y me las regaló. Pensé que querrías algunas con tu té, pero como decidiste irte, puedes llevártelas y comerlas después. — Dijo el hombre con su tono indiferente de siempre.

—¡Oh! — Pete se sentía demasiado estúpido, ya que por un momento se imaginó mil cosas distintas, excepto que el doctor le regalara unas cuantas galletas. — Gracias, doctor. Con su permiso, me retiro. — Dicho esto, el joven salió rápidamente de la clínica, sintiendo una mezcla entre vergüenza y decepción.

" _Eres tonto ¿sabías?"_ pensaba. _"Por la Diosa, que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Por supuesto que el doctor no es de los de mi tipo."_ Ya incluso pensaba en él mismo como una persona homosexual. Finalmente llegó a su casa, pero no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, puesto que le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente Pete se levantó temprano a pesar de no haber dormido bien y salió de su casa para ir a alimentar a sus gallinas. Puesto que sus "cultivos" habían muerto no tenía mucho que hacer en la granja en esos días, sin embargo no podía descuidar a sus animales. Pensaba que podía intentar cultivar en la estación siguiente, tal vez tendría suerte. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al salir a su campo y encontrar todas sus plantas vivas, como por obra de magia. Simplemente no se explicaba qué podía haber pasado allí, todo era tan irreal y antinatural que daba miedo.

Entonces, fue cuando frente a él se aparecieron los extraños enanitos del otro día. Uno detrás del otro, caminaban en fila hasta que llegaron donde Pete estaba.

—¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron todos al unísono.

—Como te dijimos ayer Pete, hemos venido a ayudarte. — Habló el duendecillo color púrpura.

—Nos comentaste que tus cosechas estaban muertas, así que nos tomamos la libertad de darte una mano con eso y arreglarlas. Pero de ahora en adelante, cuídalas adecuadamente por favor. — Agregó el enanito color naranja.

—Pero ¿cómo? — A Pete ya se le habían olvidado los dichosos duendes, con todo lo que había estado pasando durante la noche, por lo que su sorpresa fue mucho mayor.

—Para nosotros muchas cosas son posibles Pete, con el tiempo lo irás descubriendo. — Dijo esta vez Chef, el enanito vestido de rojo.

—¡Ustedes son sorprendentes! — Exclamó el humano, maravillado por su reciente descubrimiento de que, en efecto, la magia y las criaturas encantadas existían.

—Esperamos haberte sido de ayuda. ¡Hasta pronto! — Exclamaron todos nuevamente y se despidieron sacudiendo sus pequeñas manos en el aire, mientras se alejaban.

El granjero aún no salía de su asombro, se acercó a las plantas tocándolas como comprobando que sus ojos no le engañaban. Pete se puso sumamente contento, decidió ese día ir por primera vez a la biblioteca en donde podría leer acerca del cuidado de las plantas, esta vez se aseguraría de que no murieran de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, allí frente a un escritorio se encontraba la muchachita que conoció en casa de Saibara el otro día. Desde ese entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Pete se acercó un poco avergonzado, al ser la primera vez que visitaba el lugar, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo allí.

—Hola ¿Mary cierto? — Preguntó con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

—¡Oh, hola Pete! Qué extraño es tenerte por aquí. Pensaba que nunca te ibas a aparecer por estos lados, pero veo que me equivoqué. En fin ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó Mary amablemente.

—Estaba buscando algunos libros sobre el cuidado de las plantas. Aún soy un novato en todo esto de cuidar granjas y me gustaría aprender a hacerlo bien lo más pronto posible.

—Ya veo, ¡pues estás en el lugar correcto! Tenemos una gran variedad de libros de ese tipo en el primer piso. En el segundo piso podrás encontrar libros que tratan sobre las demás actividades que puedes realizar en _Mineral Town,_ como minería, pesca y más. Así que pasa y ¡lee tanto como necesites! — Dijo la joven, sumamente entusiasmada, ya que no muchas personas visitaban la biblioteca.

Pete caminó hacia los enormes estantes, los cuales estaban repletos de libros. Comenzó a buscar entre los títulos, algunos que le pudieran servir y cuando tuvo una cantidad considerable, los llevó a una de las mesas; tratando de elegir con cuál comenzar. Pero de pronto notó algo en común entre todos ellos.

—¿La persona que escribió todos estos libros fue Basil? — Le preguntó a Mary. Pete conocía algo a Basil, era el hombre de apariencia juvenil, que iba a beber todas las noches al bar junto con los demás. En realidad, era bastante mayor, pero la vida en el campo le había sentado de maravilla.

—¡Sí! Mi padre escribió la mayoría de los libros de esta biblioteca, ¿no es impresionante? A mí me gustaría poder escribir como él algún día. — Afirmó la jovencita, sonriente e hinchada de orgullo.

—¡¿Tu padre?! — _"Sabía que Basil era viejo, pero no tanto como para ser el padre de Mary."_ Pensó Pete sorprendido. Luego se recordaría a sí mismo, preguntarle a Basil su secreto, algún día cuando lo encontrara en el bar. Definitivamente quería ser como él cuando alcanzara esa edad.

—Mi padre ha dedicado su vida entera al estudio de las plantas y la naturaleza, y ha escrito gran cantidad de libros. ¡Él sabe todo acerca de _Mineral Town_! Así que puedes preguntarle lo que sea cuando desees.

—¡Gracias! Creo que lo haré uno de estos días, me será de gran ayuda. — Pete comenzó a leer cuidadosamente los libros, buscando las partes más importantes ya que tampoco era muy amigo de la lectura. Pero le estaba sirviendo de mucho, poco a poco descubrió muchas cosas útiles que le ayudarían adelante. Incluso, lectura comenzaba a entretenerle conforme más leía. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado varias horas con la nariz metida entre los distintos libros, y su atención se desvió de la lectura, únicamente porque la puerta de la solitaria biblioteca se abrió de nuevo.

La persona que entró fue nada más y nada menos que Gray, quien tenía la costumbre de ir a leer todos los días. El joven se acercó al escritorio de Mary y la saludo, hablando con ella bastante animado. Pete nunca lo había visto de esa manera, salvo el día en que ella estaba en la casa de Saibara, lo que le hizo pensar que había algo más entre ellos dos. Gray entonces dejó de hablar con la joven y se dirigió a los estantes pero paró en seco al ver a Pete entre esa pila de libros.

—¡Hola Gray! ¡Qué gusto verte! — Saludó el granjero, bastante entusiasmado y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Gray por su parte escondió su rostro a como pudo, mientras un leve color apareció en su rostro.

—Hola Pete. — Saludó por lo bajo y se dirigió a los estantes buscando algo para leer ese día.

—Ya sé que es algo raro verme por aquí, pero decidí que si quiero ser un buen granjero tengo que ponerme a estudiar y comenzar a aprender todo lo que pueda. — Explicó el Pete, sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—¡Eso es grandioso! — Se dejó decir el pelirrojo, en un ataque de inusual entusiasmo, del cual se dio cuenta de inmediato; haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Como no quería parecer descortés, cuando tuvo un libro que llamara su atención, Gray se sentó en la misma mesa que Pete, pero escondiendo su rostro detrás de dicho libro.

—Oye Gray, ahora que recuerdo, me gustaría hacer algo por ti. — Continuó Pete.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

—Me has ayudado en varias ocasiones desde que vine aquí y no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte apropiadamente. Podría invitarte a cenar o algo por el estilo. Así que ¿qué te gustaría? — Preguntó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—No es necesario, en serio, lo hice con gusto. — Contestó Gray, escondiéndose mucho más detrás de su libro.

—¡Vamos! De verdad que me gustaría agradecerte, pide lo que sea y te lo daré. Claro si está dentro de mis posibilidades. Y no aceptaré un _"no"_ por respuesta. — Sentenció al final.

Gray suspiró, dándose por vencido, ya que estaba seguro de que Pete no lo dejaría en paz nunca.

—De acuerdo Pete. Kai me pidió que le ayudara mañana a arreglar una máquina que usa en su restaurante, ¿te parece si nos vemos allí a las dos de la tarde? Luego de arreglar su máquina podremos comer en su tienda. — Realmente Gray no quería ir a comer con Pete, le daba bastante vergüenza, pero no tuvo otra salida.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces allí estaré mañana. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he ido a comer al restaurante de Kai; así que será una buena oportunidad. — Pensándolo bien, a Pete no le hacía mucha ilusión ir a ver a Kai, pero todo sería para agradecer a su amigo Gray, quien lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones.

El resto de la tarde Pete continuó sus estudios, muy concentrado y sin volver a dirigirle la palaba al pelirrojo o a la chica. Cuando sintió que era suficiente por ese día, se despidió de los dos jóvenes y se dirigió a su granja nuevamente. Una vez allí se dedicó por largo rato a observar su campo. Pete se sentía sumamente emocionado, pensaba en que lo lograría, en que podría sobrevivir en ese lugar y hacer una vida feliz allí.

Al día siguiente, el granjero comenzó a poner en práctica todo lo que había leído el día anterior: regó sus plantas con la cantidad de agua correcta e incluso consiguió algo de abono natural para nutrirlas mejor. Al terminar las labores cotidianas, decidió ir a la montaña y recoger algunas cuantas hierbas que también podría vender, mientras más pudiera ganar mejor sería. Hasta que al fin llegó la hora en la que tenía que ir a la playa a ver a Gray.

Pete llegó al restaurante, esperaba que al estar con su amigo, Kai no intentara acosarlo como el otro día. Un poco temeroso, abrió la puerta mostrando su mejor sonrisa, que se borró instantáneamente y se curvó en forma de _"o",_ al igual que sus ojos que se abrieron de par en par, ante la visión que estaba presenciando en ese momento:

Ni más ni menos, Gray se encontraba sobre el mostrador del restaurante y Kai se encontraba sobre él; devorándolo como lo había hecho con Pete la vez anterior. El rostro del pelirrojo ya había alcanzado un color que hacía juego con su cabello. Se notaba que no estaba del todo contento con la situación, pero al igual que Pete, tampoco hacía nada por detener al lujurioso moreno, que estaba sobre él. Pete pensó que así se debió sentir el doctor al verlos a él y a Kai el otro día en esa misma situación. Incomodidad, sorpresa y esa sensación de querer salir corriendo; pero que sus pies no respondiesen a sus órdenes.

—¡Pete! — Exclamó Gray, cuando por alguna razón abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que el granjero se encontraba en primera fila observando el indecoroso espectáculo. De inmediato Kai dejó su labor y volteó a ver a la puerta, en donde se encontraba el Pete totalmente paralizado.

—¡Pete! Vaya, no me esperé que alguien viniera al restaurante a esta hora. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? ¡Hay espacio para otro más! — Exclamó el moreno, mostrando sus dientes aperlados y riendo a carcajadas. Mientras que el rostro de Pete ya estaba tomando un color similar al de Gray, quien ahora parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Justo en ese momento, Pete desvió su mirada a otro lado de la escena, solo para darse cuenta de que la mano de Kai permanecía escondida dentro del pantalón de Gray; justo en su entrepierna. El granjero sentía que podía desmayarse de la vergüenza.

—Siento haber interrumpido. Gracias por la oferta Kai, pero tendré que rechazarla. — Pete reía nerviosamente. –Si me disculpan, creo que volveré en otro momento. — Al fin los pies de Pete reaccionaron y lo sacaron rápidamente de allí. El granjero corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a su casa para encerrarse allí.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! — Pete no se explicaba que acababa de ocurrir. Luego de lavarse el rostro y serenarse un poco, pudo pensar con más claridad. La única explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar, era que Gray fue a arreglar la máquina y que justo como él, fue "atacado" por el peligroso moreno.

—Supongo que tendré que buscar a Gray luego y decirle que todo está bien, a como es de tímido probablemente no me vuelva a hablar nunca en su vida. Tendré que decirle que entiendo que él también fue una víctima. —Pete aún no se decidía sobre si Kai era una buena o mala persona. Era tan alegre, vigoroso y amable; pero a la vez hacía ese tipo de cosas que lo hacían quedar en duda. Ahora Pete comprendía porqué los demás hombres de la aldea lo odiaban.

Pete no pudo sacar de su mente esa escena durante todo el día, y no pudo dormir durante la noche. Pensaba en que, tal vez si se hubiera quedado, hubiese podido salvar a Gray; así como el doctor lo hizo el otro día con él. Si el doctor no hubiera llegado en aquella ocasión, probablemente Kai hubiese llegado hasta el final. Pete tragó grueso al pensar en la mano del moreno dentro de sus propios pantalones. Cuando al fin logró conciliar el sueño, comenzó a soñar con unas más bien cálidas y amables manos pálidas, que lo acariciaban suavemente y al encontrarse con el rostro del dueño de esas manos; Pete en su sueño sonrió e intentó besarlo.

* * *

El granjero despertó al escuchar que golpeaban a su puerta, ya era de día; pero al no haber podido dormir no había descansado lo suficiente. Tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había estado soñando, aunque tenía la sensación de que fue algo bueno. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Rick a quien saludó alegremente y le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

—Buen día Pete. Hoy vengo a invitarte a que asistas mañana al festival de la vaca, el cual se llevará a cabo a las diez de la mañana en el rancho Yodel. Barley tuvo que haber venido a invitarte, pero está bastante ocupado con los preparativos para mañana. Aunque no tengas vacas que puedan participar en el concurso, puedes venir y así conocerás otro de los festejos que tenemos en _Mineral Town_ , así que sería bueno que puedas asistir. ¡Ten un lindo día! – Dicho esto el rubio abandonó la granja.

—Así que otro festejo, supongo que me servirá para despejar la mente. — Ese día Pete decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo luego de atender su granja. Pasó frente a la granja avícola en donde encontró a Popuri y habló un rato con ella, contándole sobre sus gallinas. Luego echó un vistazo al rancho, en donde Barley y May se encontraban muy atareados con los preparativos; por lo que decidió no molestarlos. El resto del día se la pasó caminando por el pueblo, se detenía a conversar con quienes encontraba, claro estaba evitando sobre todos los medios la playa y la clínica. Tampoco pasó a la biblioteca u otros lugares en donde pudiese encontrarse con Gray, ya que sentía que aún era demasiado pronto para hablar con él, y se sentía algo culpable por haberlo abandonado. Seguramente Kai le hizo vaya la Diosa a saber qué al pobre de Gray.

El día del festival, Pete se dirigió al Rancho Yodel. No esperaba nada muy emocionante, ya que el día anterior le habían contado que el concurso consistía en votar por la vaca más saludable y que diera mejor leche; pensaba en que iba a ser bastante aburrido, pero no perdía nada asistiendo de todas formas. Cuando llegó, Barley le dio la bienvenida indicándole que pasara a observar a las vacas, para que luego pudiese votar por su favorita.

Pero el día de Pete se hizo, al ver que ahí entre las vacas y la gente, se encontraba el doctor. No era el hecho de verlo allí lo que intrigaba al granjero, era el ver que su inexpresivo rostro había desaparecido por completo; para darle lugar a una bien formada sonrisa. _"Da un poco de miedo."_ Pensó. Pero Pete no se acercó al hombre, hasta que este volteó a ver y al notar que el granjero se encontraba allí, se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Pete, que bueno que viniste! — Saludó el doctor, inusualmente alegre y enérgico.

—Hola doctor. Ayer me invitaron y decidí venir a observar un poco. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — De aventuró a averiguar, ya que la curiosidad le ganaba más que la incomodidad.

—¡Claro! Puedo contarte todo lo que quieras sobre el festival. — Dijo el hombre, sin perder su entusiasmo.

—En realidad, es más algo sobre usted: ¿Por qué se encuentra tan alegre hoy? ¡Disculpe si es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte el preguntar! — Se apresuró a casi gritar, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza que sentía.

El doctor le observó por un instante, para luego comenzar a reír fuertemente, en ese momento, Pete sintió mucho más miedo, al presenciar las carcajadas del hombre.

—¿Así que era eso? No te preocupes, no te culpo Pete. Entiendo que sientas que me veo mucho más alegre de lo normal, pero simplemente no puedo evitar el sentirme contento al venir aquí. Verás, si hay algo que me gusta en esta vida es la leche. Es una sustancia tan fascinante, nutritiva, útil y ¡deliciosa también! Es una de mis cosas favoritas y por eso me encanta venir a este festival.

Pete escuchaba toda la explicación encantado. Saber que había algo que hacía sonreír al doctor y que ese algo era tan simple como la blanca y espumosa leche; era aún mejor.

En ese momento, Pete decidió trabajar el doble de duro para poder comprar una vaca. No tenía muy claro el por qué había decidido eso de pronto, como si le fuese a ayudar a lograr algo con el doctor. Pero quería al menos poder regalarle una botella de leche de vez en cuando y ser capaz de volver a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. Daría lo que fuese por poder verla más a menudo, era lo que pensaba en ese instante.

Pete y el doctor estuvieron juntos el resto del día en el festival. Pete no pudo haber pedido nada más. Llegó con la expectativa de aburrirse, pero al final se la pasó de lo mejor junto al doctor, quien entre otras cosas, le explicó las propiedades curativas y nutritivas de los lácteos. También escuchó la charla de Barley sobre el cuidado de las vacas, que le serviría de mucho en el futuro; degustó varios tipos de leche y así que al final, fue totalmente distinto a lo que pensaba que sería.

Al término de festival, el doctor decidió acompañar a Pete hasta su casa, como si de acompañar a una señorita se tratase.

—Me divertí mucho el día de hoy gracias a ti. — Dijo el doctor, quien aún no abandonaba su sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo doctor. Seguramente no me la hubiera pasado tan bien de no haber sido por usted. Pero, no era necesario que me acompañara a mi casa, ahora el camino de vuelta a la clínica le será más largo. — Dijo algo cohibido al final.

—No es nada, me hace falta caminar de vez en cuando ¿Sabes Pete?, al finalizar del verano se lleva a cabo un festival de fuegos artificiales en la playa. Espero verte allá también. — A Pete le pareció que el doctor se había llegado a sonrojar, pero como estaba muy oscuro, no estaba seguro. A fin de cuentas, era el doctor. El hecho de que ese día sonriera, no significaba que se iba a ruborizar también; pensó que seguramente era producto de su imaginación.

—¡Allí estaré doctor! Tenga una buena noche y descanse mucho. — dijo el granjero sonriendo.

—Tú también Pete. — El doctor partió en dirección a la clínica y Pete entró a su casa, en donde se dispuso a dormir. Pete no se dio cuenta de que el doctor no le estaba pidiendo que fuera al festival de los fuegos artificiales solamente, sino que le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él. El doctor por su parte, no se dio cuenta de que Pete no había entendido su invitación.

Continuará…


	7. Confesiones

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. El festival de juegos artificiales es uno de los festivales románticos del juego, así que es la oportunidad perfecta para Pete ¿o no?**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Confesiones**

Cada día que pasaba, Pete se alegraba más de la decisión que había tomado al mudarse a ese pueblecito, puesto que ahora todo le comenzaba a ir de maravilla. Claro estaba, todo con trabajo duro y mucho estudio. Al cabo de un tiempo Pete al fin consiguió cosechar sus primeras verduras y de ese modo pudo ganar mucho más dinero.

El granjero se había dedicado a buscar hierbas en las montañas durante todo el tiempo libre que le quedaba, para poder venderlas. Su motivación era el poder comprar la dichosa vaca que le daría acceso al doctor. Pete ya se había hecho a la idea del amor que comenzaba a sentir por ese hombre, y es que ya había alcanzado al nivel de amor, no era una simple atracción; estaba seguro de ello.

Luego del festival de la vaca, Pete pasaba como en las nubes pensando en el doctor y eso era lo que le daba energías para continuar trabajando duro. También iba mucho a la biblioteca, al principio quería evitar ir, para no encontrarse con Gray, pero al parecer el pelirrojo había pensado en lo mismo, ya que no se había mostrado por allí. De modo que Pete podía continuar tranquilamente con sus estudios.

Uno de tantos miércoles de investigación, el granjero tuvo la suerte de encontrar al doctor en la biblioteca; quien se encontraba leyendo para sus investigaciones. El médico le comentó que estaba trabajando en una nueva medicina y que cuando estuviera lista le pediría que le ayudara a probarla. Por alguna razón a ese hombre ya le había gustado tomar a Pete como su sujeto de experimentos, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Muy al contrario, le alegraba que lo tomara en cuenta y de ese modo poder ayudar tanto al doctor, como al pueblo y de paso, podría pasar mucho más tiempo a su lado.

—¡Déjelo todo en mis manos doctor! No importa que tanto me enferme por su medicina, ¡todo sea por el pueblo! — Se le escapó decir tontamente al granjero, quien cubrió su boca de inmediato y volteó a ver al contrario, bastante temeroso de haberlo hecho enfadar con su comentario.

—En todo caso, si llegaras a enfermarte de nuevo por mi medicina…—comenzó a decir el doctor, acercándose lo suficiente como para susurrar al oído de Pete – me encargaré de cuidarte…

Pete quien estaba ya temblando un poco de nervios, no se explicaba el por qué había tenido que decirle eso al oído, de esa manera tan sugerente. Tampoco entendía el porqué de la extraña actitud del doctor. Llegó a pensar incluso que el hombre estaba burlándose de él.

—Entiendo. Solo déjeme saber cuándo esté lista la medicina y allí estaré, de momento lo dejo con sus estudios. ¡Lo veré luego! — Se despidió y salió rápidamente de allí, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

—¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre?! Me pregunto si a todo el mundo le habla de esa manera, siendo tan serio como lo es… No entiendo por qué hace esas cosas, es como si supiera que estoy enamo…— Pete dejó de hablar en voz alta, solo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Pete pensó en que debía hacer otras cosas aparte de trabajar y estudiar; para distraerse de todo eso. A pesar de que su meta más próxima era comprar una vaca, precisamente porque se dio cuenta de los gustos del doctor; aún creía que todo ese asunto era un disparate. Enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo en ese pueblecillo, y no de cualquier persona si no de alguien tan importante como el único doctor del lugar; era simplemente una locura que debía tratar de olvidar.

En ese momento, el granjero decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos los duendes de la cosecha. Además de no haberles agradecido en tanto tiempo por la ayuda brindada, pensaba que era buena idea hacer amistad con ellos. Si lo pensaba bien ni en ese pueblo ni en ningún otro lugar, tenía amigos con quien hablar de sus problemas. Tal vez si lograba obtener la confianza de los hombrecitos, y al ser ellos seres tan antiguos y sabios; pudieren aconsejarle sobre la mejor manera de actuar. Además, ellos no lo juzgarían, puesto que no eran humanos con prejuicios.

Pensó en que la mejor manera de agradecerles, sería llevarles obsequios ¿Pero qué les gusta a los enanitos? se preguntaba. Se planteó el llevarles algún objeto del color que representaba cada uno, aunque inmediatamente descartó la idea creyendo que era una tontería. Por un momento intentó recordar su primer encuentro con ellos, tratando de encontrar el mejor presente para los hombrecitos. Por más que se esforzó lo único que pudo recordar fue el diminuto juego de té estilo inglés que se encontraba en la mesita de la casa de los duendes. Entonces miró la hora y se dio cuenta que muy pronto sería la hora del té, de manera que apostando a su suerte se dirigió a la posada de Doug.

Ignorando los reclamos de Ann por no haberla visitado en tanto tiempo, Pete le pidió a Doug que le vendiera un pastel de fresas. Lo llevaría a la casa de los enanitos para que acompañaran su té. Esperando que fuera el presente adecuado, Pete salió corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a su destino.

—¡Hola! Con su permiso. — Dijo al entrar a la pequeña morada.

—¡Pete! ¡Bienvenido! — Exclamaron siete vocecitas.

—Lamento venir hasta ahora amigos, pero he estado muy ocupado desde que ustedes me ayudaron. Decidí estudiar un poco, para saber cómo cuidar las plantas que ustedes revivieron por mí. ¡Al fin he cosechado mis primeras verduras! — Les comunicó.

Los enanitos lo escuchaban con rostros sonrientes, aun así Pete se sentía bastante incómodo —Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, quise venir a agradecerles como es debido, les traje este pastel. ¡Espero que les guste! — Estaba un poco nervioso de la reacción que ellos pudieran tener, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía si los duendes comían, o si comían pastel.

—¡Pastel! — Exclamaron los hombrecitos, tomando la caja que Pete les ofrecía y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

—Llegaste a la hora indicada, estábamos a punto de tomar el té y ¡el pastel nos queda de maravilla! — Dijo Chef, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Pete se sentía aliviado de haber acertado con su obsequio. Los duendes lo invitaron a tomar el té con ellos y Pete aceptó gustoso; llegando a tomarles más y más confianza a medida que pasaba el rato en aquella casita. La noche cayó y Pete se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndoles que iría más seguido, teniendo esperanza en poder mantener su promesa, ya que era una que les hacía a muchos últimamente y que terminaba sin cumplir. Ahora que lo pensaba, había mucha gente a la que tenía que visitar más seguido. Siquiera terminaba de conocer a todos en el lugar, a pesar de tener ya casi medio año de vivir allí.

—Ser un adicto al trabajo no es bueno…— se decía decepcionado. Caminó hasta su casa, pero al pasar por la granja avícola, pudo oír unas voces conocidas así que decidió averiguar de qué se trataba el alboroto:

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Irás con alguien más? ¿Con quién?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Popuri. Lo siento, pero este año definitivamente tengo algo más importante que hacer.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que ir conmigo al festival de la playa, Kai?

—Tengo mis propios asuntos. Por favor entiéndelo Popuri, todos los años voy contigo y no es como si estuviéramos saliendo juntos o algo parecido.

—¡Eres un estúpido Kai! ¡Te odio! — La jovencita entró corriendo a su casa, y el moreno salió de la granja avícola, encontrándose directamente con Pete en el camino; quien no acató a salir de allí a tiempo.

—¿Pete?

" _¡Demonios! Todo me pasa por meterme en donde no me llaman."_

—¿Qué haces aquí Pete? ¿No me digas que viste todo lo que pasó? – Por primera vez, Pete vio a Kai expresando algo que no supo identificar si era preocupación, incomodidad, vergüenza; o las tres juntas.

—Me dirigía a mi granja, no pude evitar pasar por aquí y escuchar.

—Ya veo. No creas que soy tan mala persona al hacerla llorar, es solo que siempre ha sido muy apegada a mí y su hermano…—Kai hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que iba a decir. —no es que seamos los mejores amigos. Así que prefiero alejarme un poco de ella por ahora.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Kai, tus razones tendrás. Es solo que, se nota que ella está muy enamorada de ti, aunque tampoco quiero inmiscuirme. — Pete ni se terminaba de enterar del por qué continuaba allí hablando con el moreno, de un tema tan incómodo y totalmente fuera de su incumbencia.

—Por cierto Pete, mañana será el festival en la playa. No sé si lo sabías, pero todos los años en esta fecha, el herrero se encarga de proveernos con los más hermosos fuegos artificiales que puedas encontrar. Te lo digo yo que he viajado mucho ¡Los fuegos artificiales del viejo son los mejores! — En ese momento, Kai rio enérgicamente, recuperando su ánimo acostumbrado.

—Sí, ya me habían contado sobre eso. — Con tantas distracciones que había tenido, el granjero ni siquiera recordaba la fecha del festival.

—El tema es que, me gustaría que me acompañaras durante el festival. Tengo algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo y pienso que el festival es un momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—¡Oh! Bueno, yo…— Pete recordó que el doctor le había dicho que lo vería durante el festival, pero sabía que no podría hablar con él si se encontraba con Kai todo el tiempo.

—¡Vamos! Acepta. De todas formas, no creo que te guste estar solo en un evento para parejas. — Intentó convencerlo.

—¿Para parejas? —Pete comprendió inmediatamente, el por qué Kai le había dicho a Popuri que no estaban saliendo juntos. Pero ¿por qué le pedía acompañarlo a él? se preguntaba.

—No te pongas pálido. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que como te dije, quiero alejarme un poco de ella y sé que tú estarás solo durante el festival.

—Entiendo…—Ahora Pete se sentía un poco triste, el doctor le dijo que lo vería allí, pero no le dijo que el evento era para parejas. De seguro él iría con Elli. —De acuerdo, nos veremos allá Kai— Se resignó. Entre estar con Kai y estar solo, observando al hombre de quien estaba enamorado, disfrutando junto a la enfermera; definitivamente prefería lo primero.

—¡Excelente! Entonces te veo mañana, que pases una bonita noche granjerito. — El moreno le guiñó un ojo y se acercó, hasta lograr lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Pete, quien se puso rojo al instante y quedó petrificado sin poder reclamar nada.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? ¡Eso no es una despedida normal! — Se quejaba solo. Entonces recordó lo que el doctor había hecho en la tarde, el susurrarle al oído, y cayó en cuenta de que era algo totalmente distinto a lo que Kai acababa de hacer. —Ya veo…

Pete llegó a su casa y se acostó deseando que el festival no llegara. Para su mala suerte, esa noche y el día siguiente pasaron volando. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era la hora de ir al dichoso festejo. El granjero se vistió con una sencilla camisa blanca de botones al frente y manga corta; usando también unos pantalones holgados igual de simples. Hacía calor y pensaba que su ropa de trabajo no era ni la adecuada, ni lo más cómodo que podía llevar allí.

Con algo de temor, bajó por las gradas de piedra que daban a la playa. Ya estaba oscuro, pero el lugar estaba adornado con unas pocas antorchas, que daban la luz suficiente para caminar sin tropezar. Por toda la playa ya se veían las personas que habían llegado a ver el espectáculo, Pete pudo comprobar que eran parejas, más que todo personas ya casadas, y algunos jóvenes que él nunca había visto. Probablemente venían de otros pueblos cercanos; ya que como Kai le había explicado, el evento era uno de los mejores que se podían encontrar.

Pudo ver a Rick y Karen en un lado de la playa, lo cual le sorprendió y le causó un poco de risa. Por otro divisó a Ann acompañada de Cliff. Supuso que debía de haber sido un trabajo duro el convencerlo de asistir; además Cliff no se veía nada cómodo en el lugar. Mary se encontraba sola a la orilla de la playa y moviendo su vista mar adentro, Pete pudo comprobar que se encontraban Saibara y Gray. Estaban haciendo los preparativos sobre una plataforma que habían instalado. Probablemente Mary había invitado a Gray a estar con ella y estaba esperando a que acabaran su trabajo.

¿Pero que les pasaba a los hombres de ese lugar? Todos se la pasaban rechazando o haciéndose rogar de las pobres señoritas. ¿Qué acaso no eran hombres de verdad? Se preguntaba Pete, claro que de inmediato pensó en que no tenía derecho a decir eso en su condición.

—¡Pete! ¡Por aquí, por aquí! — Los pensamientos del granjero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Kai, quien se encontraba subido sobre el techo de su restaurante y haciéndole señales a Pete de que también subiera. El granjero algo temeroso, subió por una escalera que había a un lado del restaurante y llegó al techo. Saludó a Kai de lejos, pero tuvo que resignarse a sentarse a su lado, sobre una toalla que Kai tenía ya dispuesta para ambos.

—Es más divertido ver los fuegos artificiales desde acá. — Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por invitarme Kai. Pero ¿qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme? — Preguntó Pete queriendo ir al grano.

—¡Vaya que eres impaciente! Pero bien, te lo diré ya que el espectáculo aún no va a comenzar. Verás, en primer lugar, el otro día con Gray…

—¡No tienes que darme explicaciones sobre eso Kai!

—Pete, creo que con el beso que te di el otro día fue más que suficiente para que entendieras cómo soy. Pero quiero que no pienses mal sobre Gray por favor, yo prácticamente lo obligué a seguirme el juego, así que no creas que él es como yo. — Pete nunca pensó llegar a ver a Kai hablando tan seriamente.

 _"No estaba pensando nada malo de él en primer lugar, sé perfectamente que eres un pervertido que enredó al pobre de Gray, quien es tan tímido que no pudo defenderse de tus garras"_ Pensaba Pete, para sus adentros. " _Pero tampoco me imaginé que te preocuparías tanto por él."_ Se admitió sorprendido.

—Ahora, con respecto a mí; tampoco me creas tan mala persona por favor. El resto de los hombres del pueblo me detestan por ser quien soy. Por ser más liberal y vivir mi vida sin restricciones tontas, pero no le hago daño a nadie siendo así. — Continuó el moreno, hablando igual de serio que antes.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez por el hecho de que seas nuevo en el pueblo y probablemente esos hombres ya te habrán llenado la cabeza con ideas malas sobre mí; que terminaste de comprobar con mis acciones pasadas. Solo quiero que no me odies como ellos Pete.

—No te odio Kai, a pesar de las cosas que me has hecho. Aunque sí me asustas un poco. —Admitió. Ante esas palabras, Kai sonrió; pero era una sonrisa distinta a la que había mostrado siempre. Esta se veía sincera y amable, no pícara o lasciva como en otras ocasiones.

—¡Me alegro de que me digas eso! Pete, yo solo quiero vivir mi vida plenamente. Con muchas aventuras y diversión; antes de tener que establecerme y vivir como una persona normal. — De nuevo esa seriedad tan rara volvió a él. —Probablemente en un futuro tenga que casarme con Popuri. Ella es una buena chica, dulce, linda y amable; quien además me conoce como nadie y me acepta como soy. No puedo pedir a otra persona para que esté conmigo el resto de mi vida. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, tengo que disfrutar tantas experiencias como pueda.

—Lo dices como si casarse fuera una obligación, o como si fuera el fin de la vida.

—Al contrario Pete, llega el momento en la vida de todo hombre, en el que tiene que tomar responsabilidades. El día que yo me case, por el bien de mi esposa, mi familia y el mío; dejaré de hacer locuras tontas. Pienso dedicarme de lleno a ser feliz con ellos. Será una felicidad distinta y cuando ese día llegue, quiero asegurarme de no tener nada de lo cual arrepentirme. De haber pasado por muchas experiencias, y eso lo puedo realizar ahora, que soy joven y sin compromisos.

Mientras más hablaba Kai, más sentido le encontraba Pete a sus palabras y acciones. Tal vez Kai era más maduro que él, tal vez ese errante joven tenía toda la razón. Mientras la mayoría de las personas se restringían de todo, él solo cumplía sus deseos; experimentaba y gozaba la vida. Tal vez, él mismo debería comenzar a ser un poco como Kai, reflexionó.

—Es muy extraño pero, siento que tienes razón en todo lo que dices. — Admitió Pete una vez más. —Aunque eso no justifica que me hayas besado sin mi permiso, o que hubieras obligado a Gray a hacer quien sabe qué cosas. — Sentenció.

—¡Vamos Pete! Se nota a leguas que los dos necesitan algo de acción. ¡No me lo niegues! — El moreno regresó a su humor de siempre. Mientras que Pete ya se había sonrojado de la vergüenza causada por el comentario de Kai. Justo cuando estaba a punto de refutarle, se escuchó la primera explosión.

—Mira Pete, ¡ya está comenzando! — Exclamó Kai.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron el resto de la celebración bastante animados. Ahora que Kai había hablado sinceramente con él, y que Pete lo entendía un poco más; no se sentía incómodo al estar con él. De hecho, se la pasó muy bien; Kai incluso había preparado algunos bocadillos para compartir, que por cierto a Pete le parecieron exquisitos. El granjero pasó una velada muy divertida, los fuegos artificiales con sus brillantes colores y extrañas formas, fueron perfectos. Un espectáculo digno de admirar. Sentía que nada podía salir mal esa noche, pero estaba bastante equivocado.

Kai y Pete bajaron del techo un poco después de que la celebración hubo acabado, dando un poco de tiempo para que las personas regresaran a sus casas. Más que todo por aviso de Kai, quien sugirió que era mejor que no lo vieran estando con él, precisamente en esa celebración; así no se harían ideas equivocadas. Después de todo, él se iría pronto, pero Pete tendría que vivir allí por siempre, y no le convenía tener al pueblo en su contra.

El granjero se despidió de Kai regalándole su mejor sonrisa, y prometiéndole que lo que hablaron quedaría entre los dos solamente. Pete se dirigió a las escaleras de piedra para salir de la playa e ir a su casa. La playa estaba ya completamente vacía, salvo por una silueta que pudo divisar un poco más adelante; era una persona que se encontraba sentada sobre dichas gradas.

—¿Doctor? — Dijo Pete muy sorprendido, al acercarse y darse cuenta de quien se trataba. —Me alegro de haber podido verlo hoy. Pero dígame: ¿qué hace aquí aún? El festival terminó hace rato y todos ya regresaron a su casa Y Elli, ¿dónde está? — Interrogó.

—Elli no vino hoy…— Contestó tajante el doctor. Se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más a Pete. El granjero se maravilló ante lo apuesto que lucía el doctor esa noche: llevaba una camisa color negro con botones al frente similar a la propia, solo que la llevaba desabotonada dejando ver parte de su pecho. Haciéndole juego, portaba unos jeans bastante pegados, que se le veían muy bien para la opinión de Pete; máxime que jamás lo había visto vestido de una manera tan informal.

—¿No vino? ¿por qué? ¿está enferma? — Continuaba interrogando.

—Elli me pidió que la acompañara, pero yo ya tenía otros planes. Así que ella decidió que no quería venir sola. — Nuevamente usó ese tono seco, más que de costumbre. ¿En serio todos los hombres de ese pueblo despreciaban a las mujeres que estaban enamoradas de ellos? pensaba Pete.

—Ya veo…— Pete no supo qué decir. Más por el hecho de que estaba un poco en shock, al descubrir que el doctor estaba involucrado con otra mujer, que ni siquiera se trataba de Elli.

—Pete, sé que eres bastante… —hizo una pausa —que eres muy distraído. — se corrigió. — Pero ¿en serio olvidaste que prometiste venir conmigo al festival?

Los ojos de Pete se abrieron de par en par. No solo por lo que acababa de decir el hombre, sino también por la expresión de tristeza y decepción, que se reflejaba en su rostro; una que Pete jamás había visto.

—¿Disculpe? — El granjero estaba como paralizado. Ni siquiera su lengua quería trabajar en ese momento. Pero aún más importante, era que realmente no lograba recordar cuando había hecho semejante promesa. O cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan importante; siendo que hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber pasado esa noche con el doctor.

—Recuérdalo, luego del festival de la vaca, frente a tu granja, te dije que te vería aquí…

—Pero, usted dijo, que me vería aquí. Nunca me dijo que me encontraría con usted para pasar el festival juntos…— Logró decir Pete, con un tono de voz bastante bajo, aún en shock y muy nervioso.

—Supongo que fue mi culpa. —Suspiró el doctor. —No te lo dije tan directamente como debí. Aunque pensé que pasarías solo el festival y que me buscarías de inmediato. Pero ni siquiera te vi por aquí, hasta ahora.

—¡Ah! Eso, es porque pasé el festival con Kai… — Dijo casi inaudiblemente. Sintió algo de pavor, al mirar la nueva expresión que se apoderó del rostro del contrario. Ahora era el doctor quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos; mas luego paso de la sorpresa, a verse realmente decepcionado y tal vez, hasta triste.

—Entiendo. Así que, en tampoco tiempo ustedes dos ya llevan ese tipo de relación. Debí saberlo el día en que los encontré a los dos en tu granja.

—¡No es lo que cree! — Se apresuró a aclarar el granjero. —Es solo que…

—¡No me des explicaciones Pete! Cada persona hace con su vida lo que desee. No es de mi incumbencia después de todo.

—Doctor, realmente no es lo que cree. Kai es solo un amigo, lo que pasó aquella vez, ¡usted mismo me lo dijo! Él es así y hace ese tipo de cosas sin permiso. — Continuaba defendiéndose, tan insistente y desesperadamente, que hizo que el doctor se sorprendiera nuevamente.

—En ese caso, me disculpo por haberme hecho falsas ideas sobre ti, y por no haber sido claro con mi invitación la última vez.

—¡No tiene que disculparse! El único que pide perdón soy yo, por ser tan tonto y en consecuencia; haber herido sus sentimientos. — Dijo alzando mucho más su voz.

—Entonces los dos nos perdonaremos y asunto arreglado. — Dijo el doctor, esbozando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa, a la cual Pete contestó con una enorme y reluciente.

—Pero doctor, si me deja preguntar, siendo este festival especial para las parejas, ¿por qué quiso invitarme a mí? — Interrogó Pete nuevamente, ante la nueva y enorme incógnita que todo eso había generado.

—Eso es porque…— el doctor había vuelto a mostrar una expresión distinta, como si estuviera sintiendo vergüenza, aunque no se notara ningún rubor en sus mejillas, ni temblar en su puño o voz. — porque yo…

Continuará….


	8. Un nuevo comienzo para el granjero

**Capítulo 8**

 **Un segundo comienzo para el granjero**

—¡En serio eres tan distraído Pete! — Exclamó el doctor, sonriendo tan vigorosamente como nunca. —En todo caso, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, o al menos no a esta hora cuando todo ha acabado.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere, si pudiera ser un poco más claro por favor…

—Dije que este ya no es el momento para tocar ese tema Pete. Te veré a las ocho de la mañana frente al lago mañana. ¿Te parece? — El doctor rápidamente volvió a mostrarse estoico, como lo hacía normalmente.

—De acuerdo. Pero, me pregunto qué puede ser tan importante, como para no poder hablarlo ahora mismo. — Se le escapó decir.

—¡Los citadinos son tan desesperados! Debes aprender que hay un momento y lugar para todo— Sermoneó el mayor.

—Entiendo, entiendo. No tiene que regañarme, doctor.

—Te veré mañana Pete, no llegues tarde. —Sentenció. —Me gustaría que desayunáramos juntos luego de nuestra charla; así que procura ir en ayunas. — Luego de sus instrucciones, el hombre se despidió de Pete con un gesto educado y subió por las gradas de piedra hasta desaparecer de su vista.

—¿En ayunas? ¿Pretende hacerme un examen médico o qué se trae entre manos? ¡Qué hombre tan exasperante puede llegar a ser!

El granjero quedó muy confundido. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no se le ocurría nada que el doctor pudiera hablar con él, que fuese tan importante como para haberlo invitado a ese festival solo para contárselo. Y de todos modos ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos allí? ¿Ahora él iba a ser el confesionario del pueblo? Se preguntaba con desesperación. Primero tuvo que escuchar a Kai. Además, para su desgracia, el doctor también tenía algo importante que decirle y se lo perdió por ser tan tonto y no haber entendido su invitación.

Como ya se le había hecho costumbre, no pudo dormir nada bien, entre intentar adivinar qué pasaría al día siguiente y pensar en lo apuesto que se veía el doctor esa noche. Moría de felicidad al hacerse la ilusión de pensar que el doctor se había arreglado tan bien, solo para pasar el festival con él. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que parecía una adolescente enamorada y descartó todas sus tontas ideas.

Al día siguiente comenzó con sus típicas labores cotidianas. Tenía bastante hambre, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir a comer con el doctor. Acercándose la hora del encuentro el granjero se limpió y se cambió de ropa; a pesar de ser tan temprano ya se había ensuciado y había sudado luego de trabajar en el campo. Salió camino a la montaña, pensando en que era un lugar extraño para encontrarse; pero de todas formas el doctor era un hombre bastante extraño, así que le quedaba de maravilla.

Cuando Pete llegó, se percató de que el doctor ya se encontraba allí y miraba distante el lago; como si estuviera completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Buen día, doctor! — Saludó Pete enérgicamente al llegar a su encuentro.

—Pete, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Estoy muy bien, como siempre. ¿Qué hay de usted? — Pete continuó el protocolo de saludo, pero estaba ansioso por llegar al meollo del asunto.

—De maravilla — Contestó el mayor. Aunque su mirada no se apartó del lago y ningún músculo de su rostro se movió ni un poco, ni siquiera para simular que se sentía como lo describía.

El silencio reinó en ese momento, no había nadie allí salvo ellos dos. Entonces Pete cayó en cuenta de que esa era la razón por la cual el doctor quiso hablar allí. Ninguna persona entrometida lo escucharía, fuera lo que fuera que le quería contar.

—¿Doctor? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que iba a decirme ayer? — Preguntó Pete un poco nervioso. —¡Estoy aquí para escucharlo! — Añadió con entusiasmo, tratando de darle ánimos al hombre para hablar.

El doctor suspiró y retiró su vista de las cristalinas aguas del lago, para voltear a ver al menor. Clavó su frío mirar en la figura enclenque del granjero que tenía frente a sí, e inexpresivo como siempre, comenzó a hablar:

—Mi madre y mi padre fueron médico y enfermera. Cuando yo era pequeño ellos no tenían tiempo para estar conmigo, siempre me sentía muy muy solo, pero al mismo tiempo los admiraba porque ellos todo el tiempo trabajaban duro por el bien de todos en el pueblo. Sin embargo, juré que cuando creciera y tuviera hijos no sería igual que mis padres. Pensé en que les daría a mis hijos todo el tiempo que quisieran para que nunca llegaran a sentir la soledad por la que tuve que pasar…1— Comenzó a relatar el hombre, mostrando un semblante sombrío y melancólico.

" _Nunca creí que llegara a contarme este tipo de cosas…"_ pensaba Pete, quien estaba sumamente sorprendido de que el doctor se abriera con él de esa forma; al punto de compartirle algo tan personal. El granjero se preguntaba por qué el doctor estaba contándole todo aquello, pero no se animó a interrumpirlo para averiguar.

—Sin embargo, al crecer y convertirme en médico me di cuenta de que todo era distinto a como yo creía. Estando en esta profesión, tu tiempo no es tuyo en absoluto; tienes que estar atento a cualquier emergencia. Y más en un pueblo como este, en donde no tenemos demasiados adelantos médicos ni científicos. Es imperativo mantenerse constantemente estudiando e investigando, sobre cómo tratar las enfermedades de manera natural. Entonces me di cuenta de que no podría nunca cumplir con mi propia promesa. Si llegaba a tener hijos ellos pasarían el mismo abandono que tuve que soportar en mi niñez.

—Doctor...

—Al percatarme de ello, me hice una nueva promesa: dedicarme de lleno a mi profesión y a las personas que dependen de mí. Y no enamorarme nunca, o al menos no de una enfermera, aunque cualquier otra mujer no haría la diferencia. Y hasta el día de hoy he podido cumplir mi promesa. Estoy completamente consciente de los sentimientos que Elli tiene hacia mí, pero nunca podré corresponderla. Tanto porque ella es una enfermera, como por la promesa que me hice y lo más importante; porque a pesar de que es una excelente persona, nunca llegaré a tener sentimientos por ella.

—Eso, es un poco cruel para Elli. — Afirmó Pete.

—Lo sé, pero no la aceptaré solo para corresponder a sus sentimientos. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Supongo, que me obligué a mí mismo a ser incapaz de enamorarme o querer a alguien. Me es difícil también, expresar mis sentimientos de manera adecuada, y aunque los aldeanos me respetan mucho; no hay casi nadie a quien yo pueda considerar un amigo. Me sentía realmente afligido por todo esto, a estas alturas de mi vida no tener a nadie con quien conversar. Y en ese momento en donde me sentía realmente perdido, llegaste al pueblo Pete. — Al decir esto, el hombre sonrió levemente y su semblante daba la impresión de que estaba recordando algo muy preciado para él.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. — Prosiguió el doctor, ante un asombrado granjero que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que escuchaba. —Justo cuando pensaba que no tenía ni un amigo, llegaste tú. Eras una persona tan distinta de todos aquí, que simplemente pude abrirme contigo y tratarte como no he podido hacerlo con nadie más. Y comencé a sentir que realmente tenía un amigo, que podía llegar a tener alguien en quien confiar finalmente.

—Me alegra que piense eso doctor. Yo también lo he llegado a considerar como mi mejor amigo en _Mineral Town,_ o mejor dicho, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo; ya que no cuento con muchos amigos fuera del pueblo de todas formas. — Expresó torpemente.

—He ahí el problema Pete. Al principio no quería admitirlo, pero tú tienes "algo" que no sé explicar. Tampoco pude entender lo siguiente que comencé a sentir, porque era algo que jamás nadie me había hecho experimentar, y aunque fuese en muy poco tiempo; me di cuenta de que por vez primera en mi vida Pete, estaba enamorándome de alguien.

—¿Enamorándose? ¿De quién? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra amistad? — Cada vez más incógnitas se formaban en la cabeza de Pete, quien no comprendía nada de lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo.

—Sabía que eras lento de entendimiento Pete, pero no que era tan serio tu problema. — Pete no supo si estaba haciéndole una broma, burlándose de él o diagnosticándolo; puesto que el hombre no daba expresión alguna. —Estoy consciente de que te va a parecer una locura. Pero Pete, escúchame bien, ya que no lo repetiré dos veces y quiero que lo entiendas…

—Lo escucho.

—Luego de mucho analizarlo, finalmente he aceptado que me he enamorado de ti.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Pete.

—Sé que esto es algo que te puede parecer repugnante o antinatural. Yo mismo no me lo explico, pero estoy convencido de mis sentimientos. — Por vez primera, Pete pudo ver la pálida piel del doctor tomando un exquisito tono rosa, al sonrojarse producto de su confesión. Al parecer, le fue difícil declararse, aunque hubiese hablado con tanta seriedad.

Por su parte Pete no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo era tan surreal, que quería asegurarse de que no era uno de sus extraños sueños de siempre. Pero su mano no se movió para poder pellizcarse o hacer algo. Estaba inmóvil, mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Disculpa que te diga todo esto Pete, pero no pude resistirlo más. Tenía que contártelo y sacarlo de mi mente. Quise aprovechar el festival de la playa para hacerlo, y cuando me contaste que estuviste con Kai, me puse bastante triste. Pero a la vez, me alegré al pensar que, si no tenías problema en estar con un hombre, tal vez llegaría mi oportunidad. — El doctor rio ligeramente, sintiéndose bastante ingenuo y avergonzado, al estar confesando todos sus pensamientos. —Luego dijiste que era solo un amigo, y al reaccionar de esa forma me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un tonto infantil y que mis sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Solo quería contártelo, porque a pesar de todo, eres la única persona a quien puedo llamar amigo en este lugar o en cualquier otro Pete.

—Doctor, yo…

—Solo te pido que no me odies, sé que puede parecerte de muy mal gusto y tal vez nunca me vuelvas a ver del mismo modo. Pero por favor no me…— el doctor no tuvo oportunidad terminar su frase, puesto que Pete, en un impulso se lanzó sobre él rodeando su torso con sus brazos, atrapándole en un fuerte abrazo. —¿Pete? — El mayor estaba anonadado y confuso con respecto a la reacción de Pete.

—¿Cómo podría odiarlo doctor? ¡¿Cómo podría, siendo que usted es la persona más importante en mi vida?! — El granjero, por segunda vez obedeció a su naturaleza impulsiva e impaciente. Poniéndose de puntillas logró alcanzar los labios del mayor con los suyos, profiriendo de ese modo sus sentimientos hacia él.

El doctor estaba tan sorprendido, que no reaccionó hasta segundos después. Correspondió el beso durante poco tiempo, para luego apartar a Pete y quedársele viendo de manera interrogativa

—Le estoy diciendo que yo también estoy enamorado de usted doctor. No pensé en confesárselo jamás, porque creí que usted nunca me correspondería. Tenía miedo de que me dijera que era una "loca idea citadina" o algo así; pero agradezco que usted sea más valiente que yo.

—Disculpa Pete… — El doctor titubeó por vez primera, desde que Pete le conocía. —Esto, cambia totalmente toda mi idea de lo que me imaginaba que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. — Calculador por naturaleza, el doctor ya había planeado las acciones a tomar dependiendo de las diferentes reacciones que Pete podría llegar a tener luego de su confesión; pero jamás se planteó el hecho de que este, estuviera sintiendo lo mismo por él.

—Pero, entonces ¡es perfecto! ¿No lo cree así? Yo nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida.

—Creo que puedo decir lo mismo Pete, pero esto únicamente empeora las cosas. — La sombría expresión volvió al rostro del mayor.

—¿A qué se refiere? – Pete no comprendía porqué el otro hombre no estaba a punto de lanzarse al lago de felicidad; justo como él estaba sintiéndose en ese momento.

—En un pueblo como este, una relación de ese tipo no puede entenderse Pete.

—Pero ¿qué hay de Kai? A él nadie le dice nada, están enfadados con él todo el tiempo; pero aun así solo le dejan ser.

—Eso es porque nadie por aquí siente que Kai sea parte del pueblo. Todos lo ven solo como un excéntrico, que se queda durante unos cuantos meses al año y eso es todo. Pero el que dos hombres tengan públicamente una relación como esa, intentando que sea normal para los demás, es algo imposible Pete.

—Pero ¡es que no puede ser! Justo cuando me sentía tan feliz. — Pete entró en un estado de shock tal, que comenzó a soltar frases sin pensarlo. —¡Escuché al fin las palabras que durante tanto tiempo creí que nunca llegaría a oír! Esto no puede quedarse así doctor. Simplemente, no puedo aceptar el que los dos tengamos ese tipo de sentimientos, y que solo por lo que el resto piense; no podamos estar juntos— Los ojos de Pete, se inundaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que la euforia de hacía unos instantes, se convirtiera en una miseria tan profunda y a pesar de ser alguien que rara vez lloraba; el llanto comenzó a salir solo.

—Te comprendo Pete. Yo mismo aún estoy asimilando que lo que sentimos es recíproco. Pero este es un pueblo muy pequeño, y yo soy el único médico que hay por aquí…— Al ver que sus palabras solo hacían que el llanto de Pete acrecentara, el doctor fue esta vez el que estrechó al granjero entre sus brazos. —De acuerdo, lo haremos al modo citadino.

—¿De qué habla?

—Te estoy diciendo que intentemos esto, hasta donde podamos, hasta donde seamos capaces de guardar apariencias frente a los demás.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—¿Alguna vez he dejado de ser serio en lo que digo? — Dicho esto, el doctor aprisionó los labios contrarios en un dulce beso; queriendo con este transmitirle confianza y que Pete se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo muy serio en su proposición. Tomando en ese momento la resolución de que, tenía derecho a intentar ser feliz ahora que había encontrado a la persona que amaba. Pensando en que la diosa había sido demasiado generosa, al enviarle a Pete a ese pueblo, al enviar a la persona capaz de sacarlo de su soledad. Y finalmente, decidiendo que ya les había dedicado suficiente de su vida a los aldeanos y era hora de comenzar a pensar en él mismo.

— ¡Gracias! Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que nadie nos descubra. — Pete limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió nuevamente. Tan repentino cambio de emociones le había dado un poco de dolor de estómago lo que le hizo recordar que no había comido nada aún. —Espero que realmente no haya desayunado doctor, porque yo no lo hice y muero de hambre.

—¡Pues vamos a desayunar! — El doctor se sorprendió de lo enérgico que era el granjero, y se convenció de que, su vida iba a ser a la mar de interesante de ese momento en adelante.

Ese día cuando se levantó, no se hubiera podido imaginar que las cosas iban a salir de ese modo. Sin embargo, nada era color de rosa. Estaban metiéndose en algo muy serio y todo sería justo como cuando creaba sus medicinas: experimentar y ver qué pasaba. Probarían suerte y si alguien los descubría, solo la diosa sabía que podía ocurrir después.

Ya en la posada de Doug, Pete pidió huevos revueltos, tostadas con mantequilla, y jugo de naranja para ambos. Ann y su padre además de quienes estaban en la posada; se sorprendieron mucho de ver al doctor allí. Casi nunca salía de la clínica y más extraño aun, era verlo en la posada, desayunando con el torpe de Pete; eso era ya motivo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos.

El doctor pensaba en que habían comenzado esa relación con el pie izquierdo, aunque tal vez todos se lo tomarían como que al fin había encontrado a un buen amigo, de momento no había razón para alarmarse y creer que de inmediato todos iban a adivinar qué era lo que había entre ellos.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, el doctor no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver el iluminado rostro de Pete, a quien le era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo pensaba, él mismo había sido un gran estúpido al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Pete. Probablemente estaba tan ocupado pensando en su desgracia, que no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Por su parte Pete, aunque sentía que iba a estallar de alegría, estaba un poco temeroso, puesto que, a como era el doctor de inexpresivo; no podía darse cuenta si estaba realmente feliz con todo eso. Incluso tenía temor de que estuviera enfadado y que hubiera sentido que llorando lo obligó a arriesgarse de esa manera.

—Gracias por aceptar esto doctor, sé que ha de ser muy difícil para usted.

—Es difícil, ¡pero vale la pena! Después de todo, fui yo quien inició con esto en primer lugar. Pero Pete…— el hombre se acercó al granjero, para murmurar a su oído como ya lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones. —deja de ser tan formal conmigo, y por favor llámame por mi nombre también.

—Ah…— el color subió rápidamente a las mejillas de Pete, no por el hecho de la petición del doctor, sino porque no hallaba la manera de decirle que no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era su nombre. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera ni como se llamaba la persona que amaba? En ese momento se sintió realmente patético.

—No tienes que ponerte así. — Como si pudiera ver a través de él y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, el doctor se acercó una vez más. —Mi nombre es Trent2

—Trent…—repitió el granjero en un tono casi inaudible. Pensaba en que era un nombre que le iba muy bien al mayor: firme y serio, justo como su personalidad. —Creo que me será un poco difícil llamarlo por su nombre, pero lo intentaré.

—También puedes dejar de tratarme de "usted"— Añadió el doctor para empeorar la situación.

—Eso, va a ser mucho más difícil doctor.

—Tómate tu tiempo Pete, aunque espero que no te incomode si en algún momento comienzo a llamarte "amor"— Le dijo nuevamente al oído, lo que hizo que la cara de Pete tomara el color rojo más vivo que hubiese mostrado nunca. El doctor comenzó a reír quedo, y unos segundos después Pete se unió a su risa. A pesar de que obviamente era una broma, pensaba en que, en adelante, Trent iba a cambiar mucho. Tal vez poco a poco dejaría por completo de ser un hombre inexpresivo y serio y comenzaría a ser bromista, alegre y amoroso. Eso le hacía muchísima ilusión a Pete.

—Es hora de irnos, yo pagaré la cuenta esta vez Pete, sé que el dinero no te sobra.

—Se lo agradezco. — Pete sabía que no ganaría nada contradiciendo al doctor y además, era cierto que necesitaba ahorrar todo el dinero que pudiese.

Los dos hombres salieron de la posada y como quedaba cerca, Pete acompañó al doctor a la clínica.

—Bien Pete, espero que pases un buen día.

—¡Usted también!

—Por cierto, será lo mejor si no te pasas por aquí pronto, creo que con dos o tres semanas será suficiente para guardar apariencias, sería muy extraño si de pronto comenzamos a vernos todos los días. — Sugirió el doctor seriamente.

—Pero… de acuerdo, lo entiendo. — El granjero no tenía nada que objetar. Era mejor seguir los consejos del doctor al pie de la letra, a fin de no arriesgar lo que estaban comenzando y además; él conocía a la gente del pueblo y sabía cómo manejarla. —Entonces lo veré en unas semanas. — Dijo sin lograr ocultar su decepción en absoluto.

—Pete.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero, gracias por darme esta oportunidad. —El doctor entró a la clínica dejando a Pete paralizado frente al lugar. Preciosas palabras acababan de escuchar sus oídos, y se aseguraría de no olvidarlas nunca, se aseguraría de atesorar durante el resto de su vida, aquella dulce frase que fue capaz de parar su corazón por unos instantes.

El granjero regresó a su casa, pensando durante todo el camino en lo que recién había ocurrido. No podía creerlo aún, pero era verdadero. Real, como esos extraños enanitos, definitivamente lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida era haber llegado a ese mágico lugar. No tenía idea de qué iba pasar en adelante, pero fuese lo que fuese continuaría esforzándose y mucho más porque ahora tenía una razón más grande para quedarse en ese pueblecillo.

Casi al llegar a su granja, Pete pudo ver dos personas que tomaban el camino hacia la granja avícola, al ponerles atención logró darse cuenta de que eran nada más y nada menos que Gray, siendo halado a la fuerza por Kai.

—¡Vamos pelirrojo! Estoy a punto de marcharme en unos días, tenemos que divertirnos un poco más. — Le instaba Kai, riendo alegremente.

—Pero Kai, de verdad que tengo cosas que hacer ¡Déjame ir por favor!

Al notar esa penosa escena y en las condiciones de humor en las que se encontraba, brotó de Pete una nueva valentía. Rápidamente se acercó a la pareja y tomando a Kai por el brazo, pronunció confiado sus palabras:

—Déjalo Kai, ya te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo. — El pelirrojo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, dirigía su mirada de Pete a Kai una y otra vez. Mientras tanto, el moreno también se sorprendió, mas en unos instantes volvió a su pícara sonrisa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡No te pongas celoso Pete, si quieres podemos jugar los tres juntos!

—No gracias. Gray tiene que venir a mi granja a llevarse unas herramientas, así que déjalo trabajar por favor.

—Haberlo dicho antes…— el moreno se encogió de hombros y soltó a Gray. –pensé por un momento que te unirías a la diversión. Ustedes son unos adictos al trabajo ¿sabían? En fin, espero que podamos jugar otro día antes de que deje el pueblo. — Kai les sonrió de una manera extrañamente dulce y salió del lugar.

—Pete, yo…

—No tienes que agradecer Gray, te la debía por haberte dejado abandonado la otra vez.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Gray.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? Realmente tengo algunas herramientas que me gustaría que revisaras. — Pete mentía, pero pensaba que era buena idea llevar a Gray a su granja, solo por si a Kai se le ocurría regresar a comprobar si estaban trabajando. Además, desde la última vez que se vieron, tenían una charla pendiente.

—Claro.

Continuará….

 **Notas:**

 **1** **La primera vez que leí el discurso que el doctor le da a Pete sobre enfermeras y doctores, no sabía nada de inglés por lo que no entendía mucho y también fue como 8 años antes de que escribiera este fic originalmente (o sea, hace como 16 años xD), así que no tenía muy claro cómo era exactamente. Aparte de eso, en ese entonces no era muy diestra usando internet y nunca se me ocurrió buscar el diálogo. Para esta edición, lo busqué y me sorprendí de que no era tan distinto a lo que yo había escrito, así que decidí dejarlo exactamente como lo escribí en el original.**

 **2** **Con respecto al nombre del Doc, en el tiempo en el que escribí el fic, me debatía entre Tim (su nombre en HM Back to Nature) y Trent (su nombre en otras versiones). En aquel entonces no sabía mucho inglés tampoco, entonces no podía googlear bien sobre él. En HM FoMT y MFoMT, el doctor se presenta a sí mismo como "Doctor". Recientemente, según varios artículos que leí en las wikis, dice que su nombre real es Tim como en BTN y Trent vendría a ser su descendiente. Sin embargo, decidí conservar el nombre de Trent, ya que Tim nunca me gustó, no le va a su personalidad. Y como este fic está basado en varios HM, es un detalle que realmente no tiene tanta relevancia.**


	9. Desiciones para el futuro

**Capítulo 9**

 **Decisiones para el futuro**

Pete y el joven aprendiz de herrero entraron a su casa. Gray estaba sumamente incómodo, ya que todo ese tiempo había estado intentando evitar a Pete por todos los medios; tanto así al punto de llegar a abstenerse de ir a la biblioteca, para no correr el riesgo de encontrarlo allí. Estaba aún demasiado avergonzado de lo que había presenciado el granjero la vez anterior, aunque no fuese del todo su culpa y hubiesen pasado ya algunos meses de eso.

—Gray, mentí, en realidad no tengo ningunas herramientas para que revises, solo quería ayudarte porque vi que estabas en un aprieto. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! Gracias Pete, de verdad que me salvaste. — Pudo decir, mientras se ocultaba tras la visera de su gorra.

—Pero también hace bastante que no nos vemos y de verdad quería hablar contigo. — Pete le mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo, a pesar de que se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo también.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

—Primero, ¡ponte cómodo! ¿Quieres algo de beber? No tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero tengo algo de té si quieres.

—Sí, gracias.

—Verás, sé que esto es incómodo para los dos, pero…— el granjero le sirvió una taza de té a Gray y sirvió una para sí mismo, en la mesita de comedor de su pequeña sala, para luego tomar asiento frente a él — creo que tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas que han pasado, con respecto a Kai y lo que vi la vez anterior.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragara en ese momento, no tenía idea de qué le iba a decir Pete; pero moría de la vergüenza de imaginar que le iría a reclamar por ser un sucio que se acostaba con el loco de Kai.

—Quiero que me perdones. — Pronunció Pete seriamente.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! — Gray no cabía en sí del asombro, no se esperaba que Pete le pidiese disculpas, y tampoco comprendía el motivo.

—Porque la vez anterior estabas en un aprieto peor y no fui capaz de ayudarte. Me limité a huir cobardemente y sabiendo como es Kai, me puedo imaginar que fue lo que pasó después de que me fui.

—Pete, no fue tu culpa. El error fue mío al ir al restaurante de Kai solo. Pero tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que no es la primera vez que pasa. — Gray pronunció las últimas palabras muy bajo, sintiendo que el calor subía hacia su rostro.

—¿No es la primera vez? — Pete sintió que no estaba enterado de nada de lo que ocurría en ese pueblo y ahora que lo pensaba; realmente era un idiota al creer que Kai no hacía ese tipo de cosas desde muchos años antes de que él llegara al pueblo. ¿Cuántos años de sufrimiento y acoso habrá tenido que pasar el pobre de Gray? Se preguntaba.

—No, ya ha pasado anteriormente. — Reafirmó. —Pero Pete, por favor no pienses mal de Kai. Sé que todo el mundo lo ve como un malvado, pervertido y que todos lo odian; pero eso es solo su manera de hacer las cosas. Él tiene un modo muy interesante de ver la vida, y en realidad yo lo admiro bastante, es tan libre y capaz de hacer todo lo que quiere. Yo en cambio estoy atado a lo que mi abuelo me dicte, nunca tomo la iniciativa de hacer algo distinto o emocionante; soy conformista y estoy bien con solo hacer el mismo trabajo todo el tiempo. Él me ha ayudado a ver la vida de un modo distinto y a plantearme hacer algo diferente con mi propia existencia.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Pete para sorprenderse. Primero que todo era la primera vez que escuchaba a Gray hablar tanto y tan seguido. Segundo, Gray estaba defendiendo a Kai, pidiéndole que no pensara mal de él, justo como Kai lo había hecho la noche anterior. Le hizo pensar en que, en realidad esos dos se conocían muchísimo mejor de lo que él imaginaba.

—Yo sé que es una persona difícil que hace lo que quiere, pero en el fondo no es malo. Así que te pido que no pienses mal de él y si pudieses ser su amigo, sería muy importante para él.

—Nada de eso. De hecho, tengo un buen concepto sobre Kai, estoy seguro de que es todo lo contrario a lo que los hombres del pueblo me contaron que era. — Pete sonrió, tratando de mantener el ambiente de confianza que había logrado crear en ese momento.

—Ya veo ¡Eso es genial!

—Pero Gray, ¿eso quiere decir que…—Pete se lo pensó un momento, antes de ventilar la duda que se había formulado en su cabeza — tú y Kai llevan una relación de ese tipo?

—¡¿Qué?!— Gray, que en ese momento se le había ocurrido sorber un poco de té, terminó escupiéndolo todo directamente en la cara de Pete, de la gran impresión que le causó esa pregunta tan directa y tan incómoda. — ¡Disculpa Pete! — El pelirrojo, cuyo rostro nuevamente tenía un color a juego con su cabello; tomó su pañuelo y se precipitó sin darse cuenta a limpiar el rostro de Pete.

—¡No te disculpes! Fue mi culpa por haber preguntado algo tan imprudente. — Pete nuevamente le sonrió a Gray, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ya no pudiendo aguantar más la vergüenza se desmayó sobre el pobre de Pete.

—¿Gray? ¡Gray! — Pete, que no era una persona a quien se le pudiera describir como delicado, sentó al desmayado pelirrojo sobre la silla, y tomó un vaso con agua arrojándoselo al rostro. De inmediato, Gray reaccionó casi ahogándose, puesto que algo del agua había entrado por su nariz. —¿Estás bien? — preguntó Pete de una manera bastante estúpida.

—Sí. Lo lamento, no sé qué me pasó…—Pudo contestar luego de reponerse del desmayo, el susto y el agua dentro de su nariz.

—No te disculpes. Creo que deberías ir a ver al doctor, esos nervios tuyos te van a terminar matando. —Pete rio nerviosamente. — De todas formas, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no tuve que haber preguntado eso.

—¡No! Está bien Pete, creo que contigo no hay problema que te cuente la verdad ya que eres de la ciudad como yo, y entiendes más este tipo de cosas.

—Gray…—el granjero estaba impresionado con la respuesta del contrario. ¿En realidad iba a admitir que tenía una relación con Kai?

—Mira, no es que nosotros tengamos ese tipo de relación. Pero aunque no lo creas, desde hace algunos años, cuando vine a vivir aquí con mi abuelo, y conocí a Kai, él me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Su manera de ser tan distinta a la mía, me ha ayudado a cambiar ciertas cosas de mi actitud y a sobreponerme a algunos problemas a lo largo de este tiempo que tengo de conocerlo. Y bueno ya sabes cómo es, sus gustos extraños, y yo por mi parte, aunque no me gustara y me pareciera repugnante; jamás pude negarme a nada de lo que él hiciera conmigo y simplemente me fui acostumbrando.

—Entiendo…— Era mentira, Pete no podía entender lo que el otro le estaba contando. Estaba admitiendo abiertamente que Kai hacía lo que quería con él y él solo dejaba que todo pasara. Era cierto que la otra vez, él mismo no había podido hacer nada en contra del beso que el moreno le dio, pero de un simple beso a lo demás; había un gran trecho.

—Es difícil de entender lo sé. Digamos que es como en la ciudad dicen "una amistad con beneficios". — Terminó de decir Gray, intentando infructuosamente de fingir que no moría de vergüenza.

—Entiendo Gray, pero solo una cosa más: ¿cómo es que nadie nunca se ha enterado de esto?

—Bueno, esa es la ventaja de que sea Kai. Todos prefieren ignorarlo y odiarlo, antes de tomarle importancia. Y yo por mi parte soy tan nulo en este pueblo, que simplemente nadie se toma la molestia de darse cuenta de que existo. Salvo Mary por supuesto.

—Así que eso era. — Pete se desilusionó ya que, por un momento pensó que obtendría una respuesta a su problema con el doctor; pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil después de todo.

—Pete, espero que tu manera de verme no haya cambiado al contarte esto. — continuó Gray.

—¡Para nada! Al contrario, me hace muy feliz que me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme este tipo de cosas. De verdad me alegra que me consideres digno de ser tu confidente. Prometo que esto quedará entre tú y yo. Aunque he de admitir que me tomó por sorpresa, jamás me imaginé que de verdad te llevaras tan bien con alguien como Kai, desde te conocí creí que estabas enamorado de Mary y que incluso terminarían casándose.

—Bueno, eso es una posibilidad…— admitió Gray quedo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pete, llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que debe tomar responsabilidades. Probablemente yo termine pidiendo la mano de Mary en matrimonio algún día. Ella es una persona con la que puedo pasar el resto de mi vida y mi abuelo la aprueba. — Para Pete todo eso era como un _deja vu_. Era exactamente lo mismo que Kai le había dicho. ¿Qué todos en ese pueblo pensaban del mismo modo? Se preguntaba.

—Es cierto que el objetivo de la mayoría de las personas, es casarse y formar una familia, pero hay otras cosas aparte de eso Gray.

—Yo pienso en mi futuro solamente. Al final de mi vida me gustaría tener hijos y nietos que cuiden de mí, tampoco me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo lo que me venga en gana, un día solo tendré que madurar, y sentar cabeza.

—Tienes razón. — Tal vez, solo tal vez, todo lo que Kai le había dicho anteriormente, era producto de las palabras que Gray alguna vez le pudo haber dicho al moreno. Posiblemente, ellos tuvieron alguna vez una conversación sobre sus futuros. Todo eso rondaba la cabeza del granjero en ese momento.

—Creo que ya no hay moros en la costa. Gracias por todo Pete, me alegra que hayas venido a vivir a este pueblo. ¡Nos veremos pronto! — Gray le dedicó una cordial sonrisa a Pete y salió de su casa.

El granjero se quedó pensando seriamente en todo lo que Gray le había dicho y preguntándose si en serio, todos los hombres de ese pueblo eran así. Tal vez amaban a otro hombre, pero por el bien de su futuro, preferían quedarse con una mujer a la que no amaban. Se conformaban con que la mujer fuese buena, que los comprendiera o que sus familiares le aceptaran; ignorando todo tipo de sentimientos que hubiesen de por medio. ¿En realidad todavía existía en el mundo gente con ese tipo de pensamiento? Aunque si se ponía a analizar, era lo más razonable: tener hijos y nietos que sigan con su legado y que cuiden de ellos cuando no puedan hacerlo por sí mismos.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿no tenemos futuro doctor? — Pete suspiró profundamente. Ese día había sido agotador, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Ahora se encontraba profundamente deprimido.

Mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza: ¿Sería posible que el doctor algún día llegara a pensar como Kai y Gray?, ¿Lo dejaría algún día para casarse con Elli y tener la dichosa familia que todos desean? Todo esto comenzaba a atormentar a Pete, pensaba en que simplemente estaba robando un maravilloso futuro. No había problema si él mismo se quedaba viejo y solo, pero ¿cómo podría hacerle eso al doctor? Tratar de condenarlo a no dejar descendencia alguna, y de todas formas; siquiera podrían nunca llegar a vivir juntos o tratar de simular aunque fuese un poco, ser una familia.

Era cierto que esos pensamientos eran demasiado precipitados, siendo que justo esa mañana apenas habían acordado en tener una relación. Pero todo era una posibilidad, si les resultaba el juego, pasarían los años y su amor el uno por el otro crecería, y finalmente el único resultado sería que los dos estarían infelices el resto de su vida. Desperdiciando la oportunidad de crear una buena y amorosa familia, junto a una dulce esposa, como todos los demás planeaban.

—¿Realmente vale la pena esto? — Pete decidió que no quería quedarse torturándose a sí mismo, con todos esos pensamientos el resto de la tarde. Por lo que luego de lavarse salió de su casa, tomando el camino de la granja avícola. Allí pudo ver a Popuri quien estaba alimentando a las gallinas, la chica le regaló una enorme y dulce sonrisa al verlo pasar, a lo que Pete le respondió con un gesto con su mano. El verla solo le recordaba la situación de Kai y Gray, y por lo tanto la deplorable realidad propia. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la _Plaza de la Rosa_ , y luego directo hasta la iglesia. Pensó que sería buena idea entrar a ese lugar calmo a reflexionar un poco.

El recinto estaba casi completamente vacío salvo por Cliff que, como era de esperarse, se encontraba en un lamentable estado depresivo. Sentado en la primera banca de la iglesia, haciendo absolutamente nada por su vida. O al menos eso era lo que Pete pensaba, el joven en cuestión nunca había hecho caso de sus intentos para acercarse y entablar una amistad. El granjero al final, terminó creyendo que Cliff era una de esas personas a las que les gusta que todo el mundo les tenga lástima, y que creen que su vida es un asco pero no hacen nada para remediarlo; ni siquiera aceptar ayuda de los demás.

Pero de todas formas, Pete se acercó a él en un nuevo intento por hacerlo conversar. Después de todo le había prometido a Ann que, a como fuera se haría amigo de Cliff. Aunque, realmente no recordaba haber hecho esa promesa, pero si recordaba haberse embriagado unas cuantas veces junto a Duke y Basil; por lo que era muy probable que Ann lo hubiese hecho prometer eso en alguna de las borracheras.

—Hola Cliff, está muy tranquilo por aquí ¿no lo crees así?

Cliff ni se inmutó.

—Sabes, últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas, y estoy un poco confundido, pero espero salir adelante. Me concentraré en trabajar duro para no tener que dejar el pueblo. — Ante estas palabras, el joven de cabello largo volteó a ver a Pete con mirada sorpresiva. Al parecer algo en lo poco que Pete había dicho le alarmó. —¿Qué ocurre Cliff?

—No, no es nada. Solo me parecieron muy adecuadas tus palabras. Si buscabas a Carter, está en el confesionario en este momento.

—No, en realidad yo…— Pete pensó que era una buena idea ir al confesionario después de todo, de manera que se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del dichoso lugar, entrando en el. Era una habitación bastante oscura que daba a una ventanilla.

—Hola hijo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte esta tarde?

—Hola. — Pete ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era un tanto estúpido. Todos en el pueblo sabían que Carter era el que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventanilla, por lo tanto, en efecto el sacerdote debería ser la persona que sabía acerca de todas las intimidades de todos en el pueblo. ¿Era realmente de fiar esa persona? Dudaba. Pero luego pensó que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, y tampoco iba a contarle directamente y con lujo de detalle lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Deseas confesar algún pecado? — Continuó Carter, al ver que Pete no se decidía a comenzar a hablar.

—¡Sí! Bueno no, no es un pecado, en sí, ¿o tal vez lo es?¡No lo sé! — El pobre de Pete se encontraba realmente confundido.

— Estoy para escucharte, entre los dos decidiremos si es un pecado o no.

—Bien, el caso es que… Estoy pues, enamorado...—titubeaba —de una persona de la cual no debería. — Finalizó, sintiendo que moría de vergüenza.

—Comprendo. El amor es un sentimiento noble y puro. ¿Por qué dices que no deberías amar a esa persona?

—Es algo complicado pastor.

—¿Es acaso una persona casada?

—¡No, claro que no!

—¿Es algún tipo de delincuente? ¿O una mala persona?

—¡Tampoco! Es una excelente persona. De las mejores personas que se puedan encontrar en este mundo. Jamás le haría daño a nadie; de hecho, su vida la dedica a ayudar a los demás.

—¿Es acaso una persona demasiado joven entonces? — Continuó interrogando Carter.

—¡No! — Casi gritó Pete, al darse cuenta de que el pastor le estaba insinuando ser un pedófilo.

—Entonces ¿por qué dices que no deberías amar a esa persona? Por lo que dices es alguien especial, y una excelente persona en todo sentido. Yo no veo el motivo por el que creas que tu amor es pecado.

—No es tan sencillo pastor…

—¿Sabes una cosa? Amor verdadero, venga de donde venga y vaya a donde vaya, es muy escaso en este mundo. Si tus sentimientos son sinceros, ten seguro que serás recompensado. No hay nada de malo en querer a alguien, aunque los demás no lo aprueben, siempre y cuando lo que sientes sea sincero.

—Ya veo…

—Los seres humanos no somos nadie, para juzgar que es lo realmente correcto y que no lo es. Siempre y cuando no estés haciéndole daño a nadie, tus acciones no están mal, mucho más si estás intentando hacer feliz a la otra persona.

—Entiendo ¡Muchas gracias!

—Que la diosa te acompañe.

—¡Gracias Carter, me fue de mucha ayuda! — Dicho esto, y mucho más animado, Pete salió del confesionario y luego de despedirse de Cliff, salió también de la iglesia.

—Se supone que no debías saber que era yo Pete…— Pronunció Carter, solitario dentro de su lado del confesionario.

Las palabras del pastor le dieron nuevos ánimos a Pete, tenía bastante sentido, aunque fuese en ese momento de sus vidas, él solo estaba intentando ser feliz junto al doctor: que los dos fuesen felices. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Aún quedaba todo ese asunto del futuro, pero también pensó en que, al final de sus vidas, tal vez era mejor ver hacia atrás y darse cuenta de que tuvieron una vida maravillosa juntos, y no arrepentirse por haberse conformado con una vida simple y normal como la de todos los demás y sobre todo absteniéndose de dar su amor a la persona que realmente amaban.

—Este día me está matando. —Suspiró. Y es que había sido el día más intenso que había vivido desde que estaba allí. Con tanto cambio de sentimientos, estado de ánimo y manera de pensar. Corrió prácticamente hacia su casa, poniéndose su pijama y cayendo exhausto sobre su cama. Tan cansado estaba que ni siquiera soñó y durmió el resto de la tarde y toda la noche como no lo había hecho nunca desde que había llegado a ese pueblo.

* * *

En los días siguientes, pasaron un par de cosas importantes para Pete: La primera fue, que el granjero al fin fue capaz de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprar la dichosa vaca, que tanto anhelaba. El viejo Barley, fue en persona a dejar a la vaquilla hasta el establo de Pete y le mostró la manera adecuada de cuidarla. Si la cuidaba bien, en pocos días podría ordeñarla.

—¡Al fin! Mi sueño se hará realidad. Solo espere doctor, ¡muy pronto probará la mejor leche de su vida! — Exclamó para sí mismo mientras cepillaba a su nueva vaca, en cuanto Barley se hubo ido.

—¿Pete? — El granjero quedó petrificado, al escuchar la vocecilla que pronunció su nombre a sus espaldas, justo después de que él hiciese ese comentario. Al voltearse pudo ver a la pequeña May, la nieta de Barley.

—May ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es solo que mi abuelito olvidó darte esto…— la niña le mostró a Pete una reluciente campanilla dorada y la colocó en sus manos. –es para llamar al ganado, si sacas a pastar a tu vaca y no puedes hacerla entrar de nuevo; la campana es muy útil. Solo tienes que hacerla sonar y el ganado acudirá en seguida. —Explicó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias! Estoy seguro de que me será muy útil. — Dijo el granjero con una enorme sonrisa, pero aún nervioso.

—¿Pete?

—Dime…

—¿Por qué quieres darle leche al doctor? — Preguntó la niña inocentemente.

—¡Ah! Eso es porque, verás…— Pete se puso más nervioso —el doctor es mi mejor amigo, y escuché que le gustaba mucho la leche; así que quiero regalarle un poco. Él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué al pueblo y quisiera agradecerle. — Después de todo, lo que dijo no era del todo falso.

—Entiendo. ¿Sabes? el doctor me da un poco de miedo. Es muy serio, nunca sonríe y tiene unas agujas enormes que duelen.

—Es cierto que es un hombre extraño y que casi nunca ríe; pero May, recuerda que él vela por el bien de todos en el pueblo, y tenemos que agradecerle que cuide de nosotros cuando estamos enfermos.

—¡Tienes razón Pete! Bueno, es mejor que regrese antes de que mi abuelo se preocupe. — Sonrió la pequeña.

—¡Gracias May! Dale las gracias a tu abuelo también por favor.

—¡Sí! Ah y Pete, me alegro de que seas amigo del doctor, porque, él siempre está triste. — Dicho esto, la pequeña niña salió del establo y de la granja.

A Pete le sorprendió muchísimo ese comentario por parte de la niña, se preguntaba por qué tenía esa impresión, pero más que todo; eso le ayudó a tomar una resolución importante:

—Prometo, que nunca más volverá a estar triste doctor. Haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz. — Más que una promesa hacia el doctor, era una promesa para sí mismo.

Lo segundo que ocurrió, fue aún más extraño. Eran los últimos días de la estación de verano, por lo que Pete no tenía mucho qué hacer. No tenía razón para cuidar los cultivos, que pronto morirían por el cambio de estación, por lo que unos días atrás ya los había cortado. De modo que, ese día decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo y conversar con sus vecinos. Llegó a la playa, y pensó en tomar el sol un rato, y se le ocurrió que en lugar de acostarse sobre la arena, era mejor idea subir al techo del restaurante de Kai como la vez anterior.

Asegurándose que no había nadie observándolo, subió por las escaleras y llegó al tejado en donde se acostó. Luego de un rato por poco se queda dormido, pero el sonido de unas voces lo hizo despabilar. Se asomó un poco para ver de qué se trataba, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que nuevamente se trataba de Kai y Gray, quienes iban a entrar al restaurante del moreno.

—¡Ya verás que con esto, me recordarás por mucho tiempo Gray! Ni tiempo tendrás de extrañarme.

—De todas formas, creo que me harás algo de falta. — Respondió Gray, que aún desde donde Pete se encontraba, se podía notar que estaba avergonzado al decir eso.

—No te pongas así pelirrojo. Sabes muy bien que ese es mi tipo de vida. Odio el frío y no puedo quedarme aquí más que solo en el verano, y de todas formas nadie quiere que me quede.

—Yo querría que lo hicieras, y de seguro Popuri también.

—Tienes razón, pero Popuri no es mi esposa y…— el moreno se acercó y tomó a Gray por la nariz— …aunque me gustaría lo contrario, tú no eres mi esposo. — Gray se apartó de Kai, muerto de vergüenza al escuchar esos disparates. —¡Vamos! Mejor disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda, mañana partiré y nos volveremos a ver hasta dentro de un año.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta al entrar, no me gustaría que pasara lo mismo de la otra vez con Pete. Es incómodo tener que comenzar a calentar de nuevo. — Kai rio alegremente.

—Sí…— Tras entrar, se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta siendo cerrado. Pete no dudó ni un momento en bajar rápidamente del techo y correr lejos de la playa.

—¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan este tipo de cosas? — Sin embargo, Pete sonrió al ver que algo como eso estaba ocurriendo sin novedad en ese pueblo. Tal vez la decisión que él y el doctor habían tomado días atrás, era la correcta después de todo. Solo le quedaba seguir adelante, trabajando duro y ver que le deparaba el futuro.

Continuará…


	10. El regalo perfecto

**Capítulo 10**

 **El regalo perfecto**

—Ya voy. — Dijo Pete, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su casa muy temprano en la mañana. Apenas se había despertado y corrió a abrir la puerta, ante los insistentes golpes.

—Buenos días Pete.

—Kai, buen día…

—Solo pasaba a despedirme. El verano acabó y es tiempo de que me marche a zonas más cálidas. — Explicó el moreno.

—Ya veo. ¡Que te vaya muy bien! Ha sido un placer conocerte y espero verte el próximo año. — Contestó Pete con una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo sé que mueres por volver a verme. Pero no te preocupes, el tiempo pasará rápidamente. – Bromeó – Ya sabes que no es cierto, pero lo que sí es verdad, es que realmente me agradó conocerte Pete; estoy muy feliz de que no me odies como todos por aquí. Agradezco mucho que me hayas dado una oportunidad. — Kai esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, de las que casi nunca mostraba, muy distinta de la lujuria que siempre reflejaba al sonreír.

—No es necesario agradecer. ¿Sabes? creo que, sí voy a resentir un poco el que no estés por aquí, todo será mucho más aburrido. — Admitió Pete, cayendo en cuenta que en verdad iba a extrañar al excéntrico Kai.

—Oh… No me esperaba que dijeras eso. Creo que ahora me iré más feliz de lo que estoy. Bien, nos veremos el año que viene, ¡mucha suerte con la granja!¡Yo sé que vas a lograr sacarla adelante! — Dicho esto, el moreno le ofreció su mano al granjero y los dos se dieron un apretón. Mas luego Kai llevó sus labios a la mano de Pete y la besó como si se tratase de una señorita; para luego salir de allí rápidamente, siempre sonriendo y despidiéndose alegremente, agitando su mano en el aire. Pete solo pudo reír, pensaba en que le había caído de maravilla ese tipo, a pesar de sus acciones pasadas.

—Ahora Gray estará muy triste y bastante solo…—Murmuró Pete para sí.

El otoño comenzó. Era la época favorita de Pete desde que vivía en la ciudad. No era tan frío como el invierno, pero tampoco cálido como el verano. Había productos de temporada que le encantaba consumir, como las manzanas, las uvas y las calabazas. Además, por lo que le habían dicho, en esa estación se llevaban a cabo varias celebraciones divertidas en el pueblo. De hecho, a pocos días de haber empezado la estación, Pete recibió una invitación por parte de Carter, el pastor. Le preguntó si deseaba formar parte del festival de la música, en donde podía tocar algún instrumento.

A Pete le pareció buena idea, aunque le comunicó a Carter que el único instrumento que sabía tocar era la ocarina. Para el pastor no fue problema alguno, ya que sí contaba con ese instrumento, así que Pete aceptó gustoso; pensando que le serviría para afianzar los lazos de amistad con los habitantes del pueblo. Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa, al llegar a las prácticas y darse cuenta de que únicamente las jovencitas del pueblo eran quienes participaban en el festival: Mary tocando el órgano, Ann y Elli con las flautas y Karen cantando con su melodiosa voz. El granjero no pudo evitar sentir que el pastor le jugó una broma, sin embargo, decidió que no retiraría su participación.

Practicaron por unos cuantos días las canciones que interpretarían en el festival, lo cual le ayudó a Pete a acercarse mucho más a las jóvenes del pueblo, e incluso a Carter. Karen en especial, fue una gran sorpresa para él, ya que únicamente conocía su lado temperamental y lo mucho que le gustaba beber; llegando inclusive a convencerlo de participar en una competencia de bebida junto a ella, y perdiendo irremediablemente, ante las burlas amistosas de los hombres que se reunían en la posada a beber por las noches. Pero con su participación en el festival musical, Pete pudo comprobar que también tenía un lado responsable y artístico, ya que su voz era maravillosa.

Llegado el día del festival, Pete se percató de que a ninguno de los asistentes le importó, el que fuese el único hombre que integraba el conjunto musical de ese día. Interpretaron sus canciones alegremente y a la perfección, ganándose los aplausos de los pueblerinos. Así que al final, resultó una experiencia muy placentera y divertida para Pete y no se arrepintió de haber participado, incluso prometiendo hacerlo el año próximo.

* * *

Un viento frío sopló mientras Pete se encontraba preparando el campo, para posteriormente sembrar las plantas correspondientes a la temporada. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que ya había estado viviendo por medio año en ese lugar, y que no le había ido tan mal después de todo. Luego de atender a sus animales, el granjero caminó rumbo a la montaña. Quería ir a echar un vistazo a los árboles con sus copas teñidas en colores tierra, naranja y amarillo. Era algo simplemente hermoso, el otoño era su estación favorita después de todo.

Ya un poco arriba en la montaña, se percató de que habían brotado un tipo de bayas de algunas plantas, así como hongos que se veían exquisitos. Aunque era muy pronto para recolectarlos, pero pensaba en regresar en unos días y así tendría algunos ingredientes gratuitos para cocinar. Luego Pete se detuvo en el lago. Desde aquel día en el que el doctor se declaró, ese lugar iba a ser un sitio especial para él. Evocaba una y otra vez las palabras del mayor y sonreía entusiasmado, lo cual le hizo recordar que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para poder ir a visitar de nuevo a su querido doctor Trent.

—Pero no puedo llegar con las manos vacías ¿cierto? ¿Qué sería bueno llevar? — El granjero no sabía demasiado acerca de los gustos del doctor; lo que hizo que se sintiera mal por unos instantes ya que aún tenía que recorrer mucho camino con él. Se percató de que realmente ninguno de los dos sabía mucho sobre el contrario y se preguntó por un instante, cómo era que los dos se habían enamorado. Pero restándole importancia a esos asuntos, bajó nuevamente a su granja, en donde aún no encontraba algo que pudiese llevar como presente, aunque fuera por cortesía.

Al no poder decidirse, Pete fue al supermercado, en donde Sasha se encontraba como de costumbre regañando al pobre Jeff, siendo apoyada por la hija de los dos. Tal vez el ser reprendido por ambas mujeres todo el tiempo, era la razón por la cual Jeff estaba a menudo en la clínica y en la iglesia. Al ver que el granjero entró, las dos mujeres se acercaron a él y lo saludaron amablemente; cambiando totalmente su expresión de hacía unos instantes. Pete compró una barra de chocolate y salió rápidamente de allí, declinando la invitación de las rubias a tomar el té con ellas.

Con barra de chocolate en mano, no muy seguro de que le fuera a gustar al doctor, pero al menos era mejor que no llevar nada; Pete entró a la clínica sintiéndose muy nervioso. Se dio cuenta en el último instante de que era la primera vez que veía al doctor, desde que los dos decidieron ser pareja.

—¡Hola! — Saludó una vocecita chillona, la cual provenía de un niño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de espera.

—Hola, Stu ¿cierto? — Pete había visto al niño frecuentemente en distintos lugares del pueblo, pero nunca se había detenido a hablar con él por demasiado tiempo. En ocasiones también saludaba a Ellen su abuela, aunque tampoco había formado una amistad grande con ella. El niño era el hermano menor de Elli y la persona a la que ella más adoraba en la vida; según lo que la enfermera le había contado.

—¡Sí! ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿acaso estás enfermo? — Preguntó curioso el niño.

—Eh, no realmente. Solo pasaba a saludar al doctor

—Ya veo. Mi hermana me contó que está muy contenta porque el doctor tenía un nuevo amigo. Seguramente hablaba sobre ti.

—No lo sé, pero espero que sea así. — Pete le sonrió al niño.

—¿Sabes? Yo también estoy feliz de que seas amigo del Doctor Trent, él siempre se ve muy triste y solo…

—Entiendo…— Ya era la segunda vez que Pete escuchaba eso de un niño. En ese momento, pensó que tal vez, ellos tenían la capacidad de ver los sentimientos de las personas de una manera en que los adultos no podían.

—¿Sabías que pronto será su cumpleaños? — Agregó Stu. —Elli y yo estamos planeando darle un genial obsequio. ¡Así ya no se sentirá triste!

—¿Su cumpleaños? ¿cuándo es? — El granjero se alteró al escuchar esa nueva información. Tenía que hacer algo para el cumpleaños del doctor también, y no podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero más que todo, le había tomado por sorpresa y también se frustró un poco; al darse cuenta de que no sabía siquiera cuando era el cumpleaños de la persona que amaba.

—Será el día diecinueve de este mes

—Tendré que comprarle un bonito obsequio también. Stu, toma te regalo esto en agradecimiento por haberme avisado sobre el cumpleaños del doctor. — El mayor sacó la barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la entregó al niño; pensaba en que era bueno agradecerle por el valioso dato que acababa de proporcionarle.

—¡Gracias Pete! — Agradeció Stu, mostrando un rostro iluminado en alegría.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, ya visitaré al doctor otro día.

—Cuídate Pete, y ven a jugar un día a mi casa ¿sí?

—Prometo que lo haré pronto. — Dicho esto, el granjero salió de la clínica sin haber visto a su pareja. En ese momento era más importante pensar en su regalo. Tenía pocos días para planear algo excepcional.

—¿Qué haré? En realidad, no tengo ni idea de lo que le gusta al doctor, salvo por la leche. Pero una simple botella de leche no es suficiente para obsequiarle en su cumpleaños. — Hablaba para sí mismo, mientras caminaba por el pueblo.

—Es que ni siquiera le he regalado nunca nada a un hombre. Aunque por otro lado, yo soy un hombre, si fuera yo ¿qué me gustaría que me dieran como obsequio? — El granjero comenzó a pensar en algo que le gustaría, pero se frustró mucho más al darse cuenta, de que él mismo era una persona sumamente aburrida y mediocre; al no tener gustos muy marcados por algo en especial.

Pete pensó en que un libro podía ser una buena opción, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de qué tipo de libros le gustaban al doctor. Entonces se le ocurrió ir preguntando por allí a las personas que se encontraba. Joyería, flores, licor, comida, y muchas otras cosas más; fueron las respuestas que recibió, pero ninguna terminaba de convencerlo. Pensaba en que era realmente difícil pensar en algo adecuado, si no sabía que le gustaba; pero tampoco podía ir y preguntarle directamente.

Al día siguiente, Pete continuaba con el mismo dilema, pero decidió preocuparse por su granja de momento; por lo que fue nuevamente al supermercado para adquirir las semillas de la temporada. Muy contento regresó a su granja con paquetes de semillas de berenjena, camote y zanahoria. Como ya había preparado el campo previamente solamente ocupó el resto del día sembrando y regando. Estaba realmente satisfecho porque al fin había aprendido a sembrar de la manera correcta, y a cuidar las plantas. Esperaba que esta vez, no tuviera que pedirles ayuda a sus amigos, los duendes de la cosecha.

Por otro lado, su vaca estaba feliz y saludable. A Pete le encantaba cepillarla y acariciarla, esperanzado en que uno de esos días sería capaz de ordeñarla. Precisamente se encontraba en el establo cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, por lo que salió a ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hola Pete!

—Oh, hola señor Barley, ¿cómo está? — Saludó Pete cortésmente al anciano, quien había llegado a visitarlo a su granja.

—Estoy muy bien gracias. Pete, quería pedirte un gran favor, espero que no te importe.

—¡Claro! Lo que sea si es algo que pueda hacer.

—Ven conmigo. — El anciano caminó hacia la salida de la granja y Pete lo siguió, para encontrar que amarrado a la cerca, había un hermoso caballo color castaño, con la crin un poco más oscura que el resto de su pelaje. –Pete, este caballo desde hace unos días no quiere comer y se le nota muy triste, además de que no me hace caso alguno. Pensé en que, un cambio de ambiente y de dueño le ayudará. ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí durante un tiempo? — Preguntó el anciano.

—¡¿Cuidarlo?! ¿Yo?

—¡Por supuesto! Es muy sencillo Pete: solo tienes que darle heno, sacarlo de vez en cuando, y cepillarlo diariamente. Además, si quieres podrás usarlo para transportarte, y también si te haces bueno cabalgando, podrías participar en las carreras que se llevan a cabo al final de la estación. ¡Son muy divertidas! — Explicó Barley, tratando de convencer al granjero.

—No estoy muy seguro señor…

—También te pagaré, no pretendo que lo cuides gratuitamente. ¿Aceptas? Nos harías un enorme favor. — Insistió el anciano.

—¡De acuerdo, cuidaré de él! — Aceptó Pete, no muy convencido de que fuera una buena decisión.

—¡Excelente! Por cierto, este caballo no tiene nombre, así que también te pediré que le des uno.

—¿Un nombre? ¿Cuál será bueno? — A Pete se le daba pésimo eso de poner nombres, por esa razón ninguno de los animales que tenía habían sido nombrados. —Se llamará: Otoño. — Dijo el granjero, nombrándolo según la estación en la que se encontraban, puesto que fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al ver a su alrededor.

—Otoño será. — Aceptó el anciano con una sonrisa complacida. —Muchísimas gracias Pete, lo dejaré en el establo, ¡espero que los dos se lleven muy bien! — Barley llevó al equino hasta el establo y lo dejó allí, para luego despedirse de Pete no sin antes repetirle las instrucciones de cuido del animal. El granjero aún no estaba contento con la idea, pero no podía hacer nada, ya había aceptado. Luego de que el anciano se fue, Pete entró al establo del caballo y comenzó a cepillarlo. Para su fortuna, el animal reaccionó positivamente a las caricias del cepillo.

—Creo, que nos vamos a llevar bien después de todo. — Sonrió el granjero.

* * *

Poco a poco la granja de Pete iba creciendo y estabilizándose. Decidió ir a visitar a los enanitos y a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido. Los hombrecitos lo felicitaron y le dieron algunos otros consejos para cuidar de sus animales y plantas; y también le recordaron que podía pedirles ayuda cuando lo necesitara.

Pete se despidió de los hombrecitos, estaba tan contento, que decidió comenzar a practicar como cabalgar. Al principio estuvo muy temeroso, incluso tuvo que ir nuevamente con Barley, para que le enseñara como se hacía. El anciano le proporcionó una silla de montar, al ver que Pete muy ignorante, intentaba cabalgar sin silla.

En total habían pasado ocho días desde que Pete decidió aprender a cabalgar, y ya lo hacía bastante bien, por suerte "Otoño" era un caballo bastante dócil y no le costó demasiado aprender a montarlo. Pero entre eso, el cuido de las plantas y de los animales; el cumpleaños del doctor había quedado en el completo olvido.

Ese día estando en el establo con su vaca, Pete comenzó a cepillarla y notó que sus ubres estaban bastante hinchadas. Al tirar de una un chorro de blanca y tibia leche salió de la misma. Los ojos de Pete se iluminaron y corrió a buscar una cubeta y un banquillo; se sentó y comenzó a ordeñar su vaca por primera vez. También se había preparado con Barley para este momento, y había practicado unas cuantas veces con las vacas del anciano.

Finalmente abrazando a su vaca, no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente al imaginarse lo que el doctor diría cuando él le regalara la primera leche de su vaca.

—¡El doctor! — cayó en cuenta. —¡No puede ser! Me ocupé tanto que olvidé completamente su cumpleaños y es mañana. Ya no tengo tiempo para buscar un regalo. Supongo que al menos este año tendrá que conformarse únicamente con esta leche. — Se resignó, al aceptar que para él iba a ser imposible encontrar un regalo a tiempo. Decepcionado de sí mismo, al haber sido tan descuidado de olvidar algo tan importante; Pete corrió a guardar la leche recién ordeñada en su refrigerador. Ya se la llevaría al doctor día siguiente.

Decidió en cambio, continuar con su práctica cabalgando a su nuevo caballo. Pero para su desgracia, se encontraba bastante distraído por lo que recién había pasado y al intentar que el caballo fuera a más velocidad, este corrió muy rápido y frenó de golpe; por lo que Pete no pudo sostenerse y cayó al suelo a algunos metros de distancia del animal.

Desafortunadamente, Pete aterrizó sobre su propio brazo, lo cual le causó un enorme dolor. Tendría que hacerle una visita al doctor en ese mismo momento. Pensaba que era lo peor que podía pasarle, pero no tuvo elección y con su brazo siendo taladrado por un agudo dolor, salió camino a la clínica.

—¡Hola Pete! — Saludó la enfermera al verlo entrar –¡Por la Diosa! ¿qué te ocurrió? — Preguntó alarmada, al ver que el hombre entró con una cara que mostraba cuanto dolor sentía en ese momento, y también venía aferrado su brazo con la otra mano. —¡Doctor venga rápido!

—¿Qué ocurre Elli? ¿Por qué los gritos? — El doctor salió de su consultorio, con su rostro serio como siempre; pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa, al ver a Pete en aquellas condiciones. —¿Qué ocurrió Pete? — Interrogó también, mostrando gran preocupación.

—Estoy aprendiendo a cabalgar y durante la práctica de hoy, me caí y aterricé sobre mi brazo. — Explicó Pete un tanto avergonzado. –Pero no creo que sea algo serio, no me duele tanto. — Mintió, aunque en realidad estaba a punto de llorar del dolor que sentía.

—¡Eso lo decidiré yo! — Exclamó Trent, con un deje de molestia en su tono de voz. Tomó a Pete del brazo sano y le arrastró hacia su consultorio. El doctor cerró las cortinas tras de sí, ante los ojos de una confusa Elli; quien en mucho tiempo, no había visto al doctor expresar tanta preocupación.

Luego de revisar el brazo de Pete meticulosamente, le aplicó un ungüento y le dio a beber una medicina para el dolor, finalmente vendó su brazo también.

—Tienes suerte de que haya sido solo un golpe. No sé qué sería de ti si te fracturaras un brazo ahora que tienes tanto trabajo. — Le reprendió un poco.

—Sería mi ruina. — Pete rio nerviosamente. —Muchas gracias por atenderme doctor.

—Pete, cuídate por favor. No sé qué haría yo si tú sufrieras un accidente grave. — El hombre cambió su tono serio, por uno más apacible y preocupado; al igual que la expresión de su rostro, lo cual hizo que Pete se sonrojara.

—Prometo que me cuidaré lo mejor que pueda.

—Pete, ¿por qué no habías venido a verme? — Preguntó el doctor, acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Pete. —Pensé que te había dicho que esperases un par de semanas, pero ha pasado más de un mes.

—¡Lo siento! He estado realmente ocupado, tenía muchas ganas de venir a visitarlo, pero no me fue posible ¡En verdad lo siento! — Se disculpaba una y otra vez. Sintiéndose culpable al mentirle y no aceptar que en realidad, se había olvidado totalmente de él, por estar concentrado en su caballo y su granja.

—Entiendo. En ese caso no tienes que disculparte, pero realmente te extrañé. — Ante estas palabras, Pete se sonrojó aún más, y la cercanía del rostro del contrario no ayudaba de mucho.

—Yo, también lo extra…— al granjero no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que sus labios fueron tomados por los del doctor en un fogoso beso; que demostraba cuán ciertas eran las palabras que el hombre acababa de pronunciar. Realmente parecía que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo por besar a Pete, ya que movía sus labios y lengua de una manera casi salvaje, muy contrario a su calma personalidad.

—Te quiero Pete, no sabes cuánto. —Susurró a sus oídos al separarse.

—Yo, también. Pero doctor, no debió hacer eso; Elli pudo habernos visto. — Le reprendió suavemente, sin llegar a mirar directamente al rostro del doctor.

—Elli sabe que no debe entrar cuando cierro las cortinas, así que estamos seguros. No tienes por qué preocuparte. — Trent le sonrió amablemente, cosa que hizo a Pete sorprenderse un poco.

—Espero que así sea, realmente no me gustaría que alguien llegase a vernos.

—Pete, mañana…

—¡Lo sé! ¡lo sé! — Interrumpió el granjero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que mañana es su cumpleaños. Confieso que no encontré nada que pudiese regalarle. ¡Disculpe! Prometo que lo compensaré el año próximo.

El doctor no pudo resistir el impulso y abrazó a Pete fuertemente, mientras sonreía abiertamente. Más de lo que jamás le había sonreído ni a Pete, ni a ninguna otra persona jamás.

—Pete, ¡eres tan ingenuo!

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—No necesitas regalarme nada, el hecho de tenerte conmigo es más que suficiente. Aunque no voy a negar que me hubiera gustado verte mucho antes. — Dijo el doctor, de una manera bastante dulce para ser él, y sin dejar de abrazar al granjero.

—Pero, yo quería darle algo, de verdad. Significa mucho para mí, aunque me vi en aprietos y me di cuenta de que realmente no sé mucho sobre usted. — Confesó cabizbajo.

—Tienes razón, pero con el tiempo nos iremos conociendo mejor. Por ahora, y si me dejas terminar quisiera hacerte una invitación.

—¿Una invitación?

—Verás, tengo un colega en el pueblo siguiente, al que voy a visitar de vez en cuando para compartir descubrimientos médicos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme esta vez? Partiré mañana.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Me encantaría! — Casi gritó. –Pero mi granja…

—Es cierto, no tomé en cuenta a tus animales y plantas…— Se notaba la decepción en el rostro del doctor, quien se reprendía internamente, al no haber pensado en algo tan obvio.

—¡Puedo pedir ayuda! —Se apresuró a decir Pete. — ¡Por favor, déjeme acompañarlo! — Por suerte, recordó que sus amigos los duendes, podrían ayudarlo los días que se fuese de viaje. Casi se pone eufórico de la alegría de saber que podría compartir con el doctor, en un pueblo en el que nadie lo conocía.

—¡Está decidido entonces! Por favor trata de estar listo mañana temprano, tomaremos tu herida de hoy como excusa y diremos que vamos a ver al Doctor Hardy, quien sabe mucho más sobre cómo tratar fracturas. — Trent le guiñó un ojo a Pete y este le sonrió divertido.

—¡Gracias por permitirme ir con usted! Le prometo que estaré listo muy temprano.

—Entonces vete ya Pete. Solo, una última cosa…

—¿Sí?

—Te dije que dejaras de llamarme doctor.

—Eso, es algo muy difícil de hacer doctor. — Dicho esto, fue Pete el que se atrevió a darle un beso fugaz para luego salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Trent quedó estupefacto, mirando como el granjero abandonaba el lugar.

 _"¡Iré de viaje con el doctor! ¡Qué felicidad!"_

Continuará…

* * *

 **Cuando escribí el fic originalmente, pensé en que si está basado tanto en HM Friends of Mineral Town y HM Back to Nature, ¿por qué no incluir un HM más?  
Así que me pareció buena idea el que Pete y el Doc tuvieran un poco más de privacidad yendo a Forget-Me-Not Valley, el pueblo en el que se desarrolla la historia de HM Ds y Ds cute.**


	11. Y así fue como todo comenzó

**Este capítulo fue algo así como un one shot, de la pareja KaixGray, que se me ocurrió hacer tanto para conmemorar que realmente logré escribir 10 capítulos de este fic, como para dar un poco más de contexto a su relación. La pareja me encanta y siento que, en este fic, les di una relación bastante bonita.**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Y así fue como todo comenzó**

Gray solía vivir en la ciudad, pero decidió trasladarse al campo a un pueblecito llamado _Mineral Town; en_ donde vivía su abuelo. El señor Saibara, era un herrero muy diestro y talentoso, único a la hora de hacer su trabajo. El anciano decidió que su nieto Gray, sería el heredero de su labor y por tanto decidió enseñarle a ser un herrero como él.

Para la desgracia del joven pelirrojo, su abuelo era una persona sumamente estricta y fría; quien no le daba ni un momento de descanso al trabajar, y mucho menos le ofrecía alguna palabra de aliento. Muy al contrario, vivía diciéndole lo mal que hacía las cosas, y recordándole que era "un inútil" que nunca serviría para ser el heredero de su legado.

Gray se sentía todo el tiempo sumamente triste y derrotado por esa situación, por más que se esforzaba no podía lograr satisfacer las exigencias de su abuelo. Su sueño era llegar a ser el mejor herrero y finalmente escuchar las felicitaciones salir de la boca del anciano; pero al paso que iba, eso se iba a quedar siendo un simple sueño. Realmente se sentía vencido, llegando a creer que era un inútil, que no servía para nada y que carecía de talento alguno.

Uno de tantos días, de casualidad una linda jovencita llamada Mary llegó a visitar a Saibara. Gray, quien era bastante tímido, aún no se había dado a la tarea de conocer bien a las personas del pueblo, únicamente conversaba de vez en cuando con Ann y Doug, sus caseros; de cosas relacionadas meramente a su hospedaje en la posada de Doug. Al resto de habitantes del pueblo, los saludaba por cortesía solamente.

Desde que llegó al pueblo, nunca se había detenido a conversar ni entablar amistad con nadie, por lo que tampoco lo haría esta vez y se limitó a escuchar la conversación de la joven con su abuelo. Pero al estar distraído no prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo y se golpeó un dedo con el martillo, a lo que profirió un grito de dolor.

—¡Cielo Santo! — Exclamó la jovencita quien corrió a ayudar a Gray, regalándole una bandita para su herida y mostrándole una calidez, que el pelirrojo jamás había experimentado. Fue en ese momento en el que Gray comenzó a enamorarse de Mary.

* * *

Kai, era un jovencito quien tenía demasiados problemas con su familia. Por lo que un día, harto de todo, decidió vivir su vida libremente; dejando a su hogar y su familia para dedicarse a viajar. Como era un buen cocinero, logró sobrevivir de ese modo en los diferentes pueblos y ciudades que visitaba. Dio la casualidad de que fue a parar a _Mineral Town_. Como ya había reunido suficiente dinero, y le encantó el lugar desde que llegó, buscó al carpintero del pueblo y le solicitó que construyera un pequeño local en la playa, en donde montaría su propio restaurante.

Para ser un "vago" como lo decía su familia, le había ido muy bien desde que los dejó. Kai migraba a los distintos lugares, en la época más cálida, ya que no soportaba el frío. Era un joven bastante apuesto, con su piel color canela, su porte masculino y su brillante personalidad. Inmediatamente que llegaba a cualquier pueblo, cautivaba a mujeres jóvenes y mayores, y unos cuantos hombres también. Esto último, no le desagradaba en absoluto; desde que había descubierto que era un "rompecorazones", decidió que sería un buen pasatiempo el coquetear con quien fuese que se topara en su camino. Esa manera de ser, le hizo ganarse el odio de los hombres de cada pueblo, y también la aprobación de las mujeres, quienes siempre esperaban ansiosas su llegada.

 _Mineral Town_ no fue la excepción, Kai de inmediato causó furor entre los habitantes, con el mismo resultado de siempre: admiración por parte de las mujeres y odio profundo por parte de los varones. Sin embargo, Kai estaba realmente cansado de que las personas lo malinterpretaran. Él solo vivía libremente sin limitaciones de ninguna clase, pero no le hacía mal a nadie, nunca le había faltado el respeto a ninguna mujer, y si bien alguna que otra vez les brindaba sus favores, nunca había sido por iniciativa propia.

La mayoría hombres por el contrario, nunca le daban oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo. Aunque eso no impedía que Kai buscara por todos los medios entablar amistad, él tampoco era una persona que se regía por géneros, y algunas veces si encontraba jóvenes apuestos; también probaba suerte en seducirlos; teniendo éxito de cuando en cuando.

Para aquel entonces, la primera vez que llegó a _Mineral Town,_ el carpintero no había acabado de construir el local, y Kai tampoco tenía esperanzas de poder ponerlo a trabajar ese verano. Debido a ello, temporalmente pidió empleo en la posada de Doug, quien al reconocer sus excelentes dotes culinarias y un poco forzado por su hija Ann, decidió contratarlo. Por lo que Kai trabajaba medio tiempo con Doug, y el resto del día descansaba y paseaba por acá y por allá en el pueblo; llegando en las noches para dormir en uno de los cuartos de la posada.

Y fue ahí mismo en donde se conocieron…

* * *

Ese día Gray estaba especialmente deprimido, había presentado a su abuelo lo que creía era su mejor trabajo desde que había comenzado a ser aprendiz de herrero. Se trataba de una bonita pieza de joyería, la cual era un trabajo bastante delicado y difícil; por lo que le había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Cuando al fin había terminado su broche, estaba muy contento y orgulloso por ello. Pero como de costumbre, su abuelo encontró miles de defectos y le dijo que era un trabajo mediocre y mal hecho. Por lo que el pelirrojo regresó muy triste ese día, a su habitación en la posada de Doug.

Hacía algunas semanas que Kai había llegado por primera vez al pueblo, pero nunca se habían hablado más que para saludarse, ya que compartían habitación. Kai por su parte estaba bastante ocupado trabajando y también algunas veces, iba a ayudar a Gotz con la construcción de su restaurante, por lo que tampoco había hecho el intento de hablarle a Gray.

Pero ese día, simplemente no pudo evitar notar la presencia del pelirrojo. Se veía tan triste y derrotado, que se sentó sobre la cama frente a él y por primera vez le habló directamente.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? No te queda esa expresión afligida pelirrrojo, es mejor que la cambies.

—Lo siento, no estoy de humor— Dijo Gray, con un tono de voz muy bajo y ocultando su rostro bajo la visera de su gorra.

—¡Vamos anímate!— Insistió Kaii —¡Ya sé! Espera aquí…— dicho eso, el moreno salió de la habitación.

" _Realmente no hay nada que pueda animarme en este momento."_

 _—_ ¡Estoy de vuelta! — Kai regresó media hora después. Gray continuaba sentado sobre su cama y afligido. —¡Esto es para ti! Sé que levantará tu ánimo.— Kai le entregó un plato de comida, que olía sumamente delicioso. Era un tipo de comida que no se podía conseguir en el pueblo.

—Gracias…— Gray, que por sobre todo era muy cortés aceptó el platillo, aunque no tenía ganas de comer, y no tenía idea de cómo eso le iba a ayudar a mejorar su ánimo.

—Verás que te gustará, cuando tenga mi restaurante puedes venir a comer esto y muchos otros platillos que sé preparar. ¡Te haré un buen descuento!

—¿Abrirás un restaurante?

—¡Claro! Me encantó este pueblo, así que decidí poner un local de comidas, utilizando los ahorros que tenía guardados. Será un lugar pequeño y probablemente, pueda ponerlo en funcionamiento hasta el año próximo. Pero ¡no importa! Es lo que he soñado hacer desde hace un tiempo y lo estoy realizando, así que estoy muy feliz.

—Entiendo… ¡Tienes suerte! Te admiro, ya desearía yo poder hacer cosas como esas. — Gray comenzó a comer y se percató de que el platillo estaba exquisito. Le abrió el apetito así que continuó comiendo, mientras escuchaba todo lo que Kai le contaba. Resultaba ser, que era un muy buen conversador, muy al contrario de él mismo. Pero eso era bueno, porque Gray se estaba distrayendo y no tenía que abrir la boca más que para comer; Kai de todas formas, parecía que podía hablar sin parar.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—No es por ser malagradecido, pero no creo que una comida pueda ayudarme con mi problema. De todas formas, muchas gracias Kai ¡estuvo delicioso! — Gray intentó sonreír, pero sin éxito alguno.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es ese gran problema tuyo?

—Es solo que, mi abuelo nunca nota el esfuerzo que hago. Nunca me alienta y siempre dice que lo que hago es mediocre; que no sirve y que nunca voy a lograr ser un buen herrero.

—¿Y es cierto eso?

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy preguntando que si es cierto que no sirves para nada.

—Bueno mi abuelo…

—No estoy hablando de lo que tu abuelo piensa, eso ya lo dijiste, estoy preguntando: ¿Qué piensas tú de tu trabajo? ¿Realmente crees que es tan malo?

—No. Yo estaba muy contento con lo que había hecho, en realidad…— Gray estaba un poco confuso con las preguntas de Kai, pero en ese momento, como para saber si estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, sacó de su bolsillo el broche que había hecho y se lo mostró a Kai.

—¿Eso lo hiciste tú? ¡Es genial! Realmente eres hábil, te envidio. ¡Tu abuelo necesita comprarse unos anteojos! No entiendo cómo puede decirte esas cosas luego de ver este trabajo tan bueno.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—¡Por supuesto! Y no es que te lo esté diciendo para hacerte sentir mejor. Yo siempre soy muy sincero y créeme que si estuviera mal te lo diría enseguida.

—Gracias Kai. En ese caso, me gustaría que lo tuvieras. — Dijo el pelirrojo, entregándole a Kai el broche.

—Me parece un trabajo muy bueno como para que lo tenga alguien como yo, pero si insistes; lo tomaré como pago por la comida. — Aceptó el moreno, mientras reía animadamente.

El resto de la noche, Kai y Gray continuaron conversando acerca de sus vidas. A Gray le cautivó de inmediato el hecho de que el moreno fuera una persona tan libre, sin dejarse llevar por lo que dijeran los demás y luchando por cumplir sus sueños. Deseó en ese momento, llegar un día a ser un poco como él, y una gran admiración surgió de inmediato. Por su lado Kai, que no había notado que Gray era bastante interesante y atractivo; luego de que hubo pasado el drama, se percató que era perfecto para ser una de sus "presas". Pero ese día ya habían entablado buena amistad, por lo que decidió no arruinarlo y su jugada la haría al día siguiente.

* * *

—Ann, Gray se siente muy mal esta noche, así que es mejor que no subas a la habitación. Estará cerrada de todos modos, puesto que no quiere que nadie entre a molestarlo.— Le indicó Kai a su casera.

—Entiendo. Aunque no es bueno que se quede ahí encerrado. Tal vez, debería ir a ver al doctor.

—No te preocupes preciosa, ¡yo me encargaré de cuidarlo! Y si lo escuchas gritar no te asustes, le haré un masaje especial que conozco, para que los enfermos se recuperen. ¡Ya verás que quedará como nuevo!— Kai tenía planes para esa noche, y se aseguró de cubrirse las espaldas para que nadie lo detuviera. Luego de convencer a Ann, subió inmediatamente a su habitación.

—Gray, no te asustes pero, esta noche nos divertiremos mucho. — Dijo mirando al pelirrojo, que realmente no estaba enfermo, mientras le ponía en cerrojo a la puerta.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. — Contestó Gray inocentemente.

—Tú solo no te resistas, te haré sentir cosas que nunca has experimentado en toda tu vida, y sé que te encantará. — El moreno no perdió tiempo y se acercó peligrosamente a la cama de Gray.

—¿Sentir? No entiendo. — Gray no pudo continuar hablando, ya que de inmediato sus labios fueron capturados por los de Kai. Fuera de la enorme sorpresa que fue, haber sido besado por él de pronto, también se trataba de su primer beso. Al ser un muchacho tan tímido, jamás había tenido el valor de acercársele a ninguna mujer, y mucho menos de besarla.

—¡¿Qué haces?! — Preguntó asustado cuando logró liberarse. Además de ser su primer beso, era un hombre quien estaba besándolo. Como él venía de la ciudad, eso tampoco era algo totalmente ajeno; pero jamás en su vida había pensado en ser él precisamente, quien se relacionaría de ese modo, con otro hombre.

—Eres bastante mi tipo ¿sabes? No es que yo sea totalmente homosexual, las mujeres me encantan también, pero no discrimino géneros. — Admitió sin vergüenza alguna. —Tú solo relájate y disfruta, tampoco intentes pedir ayuda. Ann cree que te daré un masaje y le dije que ignorara si le gritabas.

Gray estaba atrapado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el moreno rápidamente se deshacía de cada una de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Su nívea piel le hacía agua la boca al voraz moreno, que ahora ya se encontraba sobre él, recorriendo rápidamente con su lengua, el torso del pobre y asustado aprendiz de herrero.

—¡Relájate! Ya verás que si lo haces comenzarás a sentirte muy bien. — Kai, era todo un experto cuando se trataba de relaciones; tanto amorosas como sexuales. Su diestra lengua daba atenciones especiales a los rosados pezones del contrario; los cuales, vírgenes hasta ese momento, eran sumamente sensibles a los estímulos que la cálida lengua les proporcionaba, por lo que ya se encontraban erectos. —Deliciosos…— Murmuró el moreno, concentrándose en el pezón derecho de Gray; delineándolo con su lengua de manera circular lentamente, para luego succionar de igual modo, y poco a poco haciendo que el color rosado de este se intensificara.

Lo siguiente fue besar lentamente el cuello de Gray, dando pequeños mordiscos indoloros, causando que la piel de Gray respondiera de inmediato a semejante estímulo, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y jadeando un poco. Si bien le resultaba repulsivo, estar dejando que un hombre le hiciera eso, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se sintiera bien y reaccionara de distintas maneras.

Kai, quien no era una persona que perdiera el tiempo, le sonrió pícaramente, indicándole que no cerrara sus ojos ni se resistiera a lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Nuevamente bajó desde el cuello de Gray, lamiendo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar sentir que moría de vergüenza. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, a pesar de lo que Kai le había dicho y únicamente quedó a la espera de lo que siguiera a continuación.

El moreno comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua el miembro de Gray, quien a la primera lamida reaccionó con un espasmo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante esta nueva sensación. La ágil lengua recorría toda la extensión de su erección, que había comenzado a endurecerse; desde la punta hasta su nacimiento y de vuelta a la punta. De cuando en cuando, el moreno también daba pequeñas mordidas. Con su mano mientras tanto, Kai alcanzó el pezón izquierdo de Gray para no dejar su parte alta sin atenciones. Ante tales caricias, el novato cuerpo del pelirrojo respondió enviando su semilla hacia el exterior, logrando salpicar el rostro del contrario con ella.

Gray, muerto de vergüenza, pero sintiéndose muy bien luego de haber llegado a su clímax, volteó a ver a Kai quien se encontraba lamiendo alrededor de sus labios los restos del blanquecino líquido. A Gray esa escena le pareció sumamente desagradable.

—Vamos pelirrojo, no pongas esa cara, que dentro de poco tú comenzarás a disfrutar de este tipo de cosas también. Y no creas que todo termina aquí, que aún no ha sido mi turno. — Al escuchar estas palabras Gray abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, dejando ver el intenso color azul de sus orbes. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Cuando dijo "su turno" ¿se refería a que lo obligaría a hacer lo mismo? Se preguntaba sumamente atemorizado.

La siguiente acción del moreno, fue algo que Gray no se esperaba, al ser totalmente ignorante de ese tipo de prácticas. Kai había tomado sus dos piernas separándolas mucho y había comenzado a lamer su entrada muy lentamente, llegando a hacerle incluso cosquillas. Repasaba despacio con su lengua, mientras Gray sufría de contracciones al sentir el nuevo estímulo del que estaba siendo víctima. Luego de un rato, Kai decidió brindar atención a la nueva erección del contrario, introduciéndola esta vez en su boca, a lo que Gray contestó largando un ahogado gemido de placer, uno que jamás había experimentado.

Gray sentía su parte baja muy caliente, y el ardor solo aumentaba, mientras el moreno movía su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, engullendo su miembro por completo una y otra vez. Gray ya no podía contenerse más y dejaba que los gemidos se le escapasen. Finalmente, una vez más regó su esperma ahora dentro de la boca de Kai, quien lo saboreó y lo tragó enseguida.

El aprendiz de herrero jadeaba y sudaba mucho, su mente ya se encontraba nublada por el placer y se sentía exhausto. Pero el moreno no había acabado, después de todo "aún no había sido su turno". A continuación, Kai tomó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo, del cuyo contenido, aplicó una generosa cantidad en el ano de Gray, lubricándolo, para luego comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos lentamente.

Gray dejó que un grito de dolor saliera. Ese dedo dentro de sí, no se sentía para nada bien, y estaba muy asustado; deduciendo a qué era lo que Kai se refería "con su turno". El moreno mientras tanto, se ocupaba de mover su dedo con lentitud preparando el cuerpo del contrario para recibir lo que venía a continuación, sacando su dedo para aplicar más lubricante y volverlo a introducir, repitió este proceso unas cuantas veces, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que emitía Gray; los cuales eran música para sus oídos. Finalmente, sacó sus dedos, y bajó rápidamente sus propios pantalones, dejando salir su erección la cual pedía a gritos por atención.

— Sé que a estas alturas es un poco hipócrita de mi parte preguntar esto, pero no podría hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, tampoco quisiera violarte; no soy ese tipo de persona... ¿Puedo entrar en ti Gray? Prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Gray se sorprendió de sobremanera con aquello, y lo pensó por un momento. Si quisiera, todo podría parar ahí, pero ¿realmente quería que Kai se detuviera? Restando el miedo del sorpresivo ataque, Kai realmente había cumplido lo que le anunció en un principio: hacerle sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

De manera que, atemorizado de todas formas, Gray asintió tímidamente, concediéndole su permiso para continuar.

Kai no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente, comenzó a introducirse dentro de Gray, tratando de hacerlo lo más lento y cuidadosamente posible.

El pelirrojo sintió su cuerpo ser invadido. El enorme miembro del moreno se abría paso en sus entrañas, sentía que se desgarraría, el dolor era agudo mientras más el contrario lo introducía. El dolor y la incomodidad solo aumentaron, en cuanto Kai comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido en su interior, logrando un ritmo bastante rápido, con cada estocada llegaba más profundo.

Pero Kai después de todo, era un experto en brindar placer, y paulatinamente, aquel dolor se convirtió en eso precisamente. Con certeza, logró encontrar el punto preciso, que hacía a Gray arquear la espalda y gemir involuntariamente. Kai continuaba arremetiendo cada vez más rápido, llegando también a jadear y dejar salir profundos gemidos; hasta que sintió la necesidad de aumentar mucho más la velocidad. Sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, y ambos sentían como si corrientes eléctricas pasaran por sus cabezas, cada vez que el pene de Kai entraba. Finalmente, el moreno culminó derramando su caliente esperma en el interior de Gray, quien gimió largo y grave al sentir ser llenado con el líquido.

Totalmente exhausto, el moreno se dejó caer sobre Gray. Se aventuró a acercarse una vez más a sus labios, lamiéndolos, para luego besarlo una vez más, lento y profundamente. Gray se encontraba casi llorando, no sabía si de placer, angustia o ambas. También estaba bastante cansado como para oponer resistencia alguna. Pero se encontró pensando que, en realidad, no quería hacerlo. Ese beso, había sido el cierre con broche de oro perfecto, para aquella fatídica noche; que también había resultado ser excitante.

* * *

A partir de esa noche, Gray se hizo bastante cercano a Kai. Compartiéndole sus alegrías y tristezas, contándole acerca de sus preocupaciones. Por extraño que sonara, Kai siempre tenía algo inteligente que responder, siempre podía contar con él para que le diera un buen consejo o le levantara el ánimo. Y Kai tampoco se quedaba atrás, sabía que también podía recurrir al pelirrojo, para hablar cuando lo necesitara, siendo su único amigo varón en ese pueblo y en muchos otros.

Y por supuesto, esa fue la primera vez, pero no la última en la que se acostaron. Lo repitieron varias veces a la semana el resto del verano, nunca por iniciativa de Gray, pero tampoco llegó a negarse nunca, cuando Kai se lo ofrecía. Aún le parecía que estaba mal, pero jamás era capaz de resistirse, simplemente se convenció de que el sexo con Kai fuese parte de su cotidianidad o como un pago por ser su amigo; aunque en realidad, lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

El moreno dejó el pueblo ese verano, y Gray extrañamente sintió un gran vacío dentro de sí, que ni siquiera la dulce Mary con sus novelas, sus interesantes conversaciones, ni sus palabras de aliento; podían llenar. Ese verano, Gray se había olvidado por completo de que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de esa jovencita, y aunque quiso que esos sentimientos regresaran, no pudo lograrlo.

Un año pasó y Kai regresó a _Mineral Town_. Su radiante alegría y su calidez, nuevamente llenaron el pecho de Gray quien tampoco había cambiado en nada. Y fue de esa manera que durante algunos años llevaron esa extraña relación apoyándose, aconsejándose y teniendo sexo; aunque fueran solo "amigos". Eran bastante íntimos en todo el sentido de la palabra, y tal vez esa relación que llevaban, era lo que a los dos les había impedido llegar a casarse. Gray sabía que Mary estaba muy interesada en él e incluso se sentía halagado y feliz por sus sentimientos. Por su parte Kai, había entablado una bonita relación con Popuri, la bella joven de la granja avícola.

Pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el siguiente paso con esas mujeres, por el simple hecho de que, aunque no querían darse cuenta ni admitirlo, estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Continuará….

* * *

 **El capítulo original, era totalmente una violación. Al editarlo me di cuenta del grave error que cometí al escribirlo de ese modo. Quiero decir, no le cambié mucho tampoco, pero en el original, Kai jamás pidió el permiso de Gray, simplemente hizo lo que quiso. No lo forzó ni nada, porque Gray en realidad jamás opuso resistencia.**

 **Pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que en aquel entonces, yo estaba tan saturada de este tipo de historias, que como muchas personas, jamás vi un asalto así como algo malo, en tanto la otra persona no se quejara o saliera llorando. Ahora, ya siendo una persona madura, entiendo lo mal que planteé esto y por suerte, pude corregirlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia.**


End file.
